


Pacify Часть 1: Осколки

by Mortiferum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Guilt, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sexual Tension, Substance Abuse, Top Severus Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: Pacify:1. Унять гнев или волнение2. Заставить покоритьсяShatter:1. Разбить на части2. Сильно повредить: разрушить— Ты думаешь, что это облегчит твои страдания, — сказал Северус, сжимая запястья Гарри в своих руках. — Нет. Оно тебя уничтожит. —Я тебя уничтожу.— Этого я и хочу, — прошептал Гарри, и сопротивления Северуса не хватило на то, чтобы не притянуть его ближе. Он чувствовал дыхание Поттера на своих губах. И в каком-то смысле, то, что глаза Гарри были закрыты, только всё ухудшало — делало слова, сказанные против губ Северуса более бесстыдными. — Я хочу, чтобы ты разорвал меня на части.***Гарри и Северус ввязываются в крайне неприемлемые интимные отношения, когда события в Штабе выходят из под контроля. Северус изо всех сил пытается это предотвратить, но он недостаточно силён.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	1. Война

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pacify Part 1: Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993898) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



Для большей части Ордена именно сражение в Министерстве магии стало началом погружения магического мира в хаос. Не оставляющее сомнений возвращение Тёмного Лорда, отказ Гарри полноценно защищать сознание, падение Сириуса Блэка через завесу — события, которые разделили жизнь на _как обычно_ и теперь _война_. Правила менялись по всей стране. Привычные, рутинные вещи теперь превратились в опасные и неконтролируемые. Гарри Поттер снова остался один, а Северуса Снейпа вновь вышвырнуло на шпионский ринг. Школа Дамблдора опять оказалась под угрозой — родители утратили веру в то, что он может сохранить их детей в безопасности. Да, именно сражение в Министерстве оказалось началом конца. И не только преподавательский состав почувствовал изменения, совсем нет.

***

Стояло лето после событий в Министерстве магии, и штаб Ордена Феникса был центром активности. Но ночью наступала тишина — все или расходились по домам, или засыпали.

Гарри пытался уснуть, что удавалась остальным с такой лёгкостью, но не мог удержать глаза закрытыми. Он часами мог лежать в тесной, пыльной комнате дома 12, и каждый раз, когда его веки начинали опускаться, он слышал звук, или думал, что слышал, или вспоминал его, и снова широко распахивал глаза, а сердце начинало бешено стучать в груди. Гарри перевернулся и вжался лицом в подушку, но это могло помочь разве что задохнуться. Разочарованно ворча, он перевернулся обратно, сбивая ногами простыни. Повозившись минуту, Гарри замер, услышав, как, перевернувшись в соседней кровати, что-то проворчал Рон. Его бессонница не должна мешать другим — это нечестно. Гарри поднялся.

Коридоры были тёмными. Все спят, с горечью подумал Гарри. Но не он. Да и как это сделать? Он тихо спустился по лестнице, ступая как можно осторожнее по древним ступенькам, чтобы их скрип в такой тишине не разбудил портрет миссис Блэк, спящий на лестничной клетке. _Lumos_ бы пригодился, запоздало подумал Гарри, на ощупь пробираясь по дому без какой-то конечной цели, но он забыл свою палочку в спальне. Всего лишь мысль о его пустой руке на секунду заставила течь кровь быстрее — уже ставшая привычной реакция на отсутствие оружия. _Тупица,_ подумал Гарри. Но с чего бы? Неужели он правда рассчитывал наткнуться на засаду посреди глухой ночи на кухне штаба Ордена Феникса? _Да,_ ответил он сам себе, заходя в гостиную и почти ударившись щиколоткой об край кофейного столика. _Я жду засады повсюду._

Единственное, что Гарри так и не узнал на уроках истории магии в Хогвартсе (единственное, помимо, несомненно, ещё огромного списка других вещей, которые он не усвоил от почившего профессора Биннза), — что именно война значила для тех, кто участвовал в ней. За бесконечные часы лекций о гоблинских восстаниях, постоянных внутриплеменных распрях гигантов и остальной достаточно кровавой истории магического мира Биннз ни разу не заикнулся о том, каково это — быть в гуще событий. Сражаться, убивать и умирать. Как шумит кровь в ушах при беге, или атаке, или ответном крике; как страх заполняет каждую клеточку тела, пока это не перерастает в _постоянную бдительность._ Как иногда само тело решает: бороться или бежать. Как накрывает по окончании сражения волной адреналина которая заставляет трястись и покрываться холодным потом. По ощущениям, думал Гарри, наверное, так же, как он чувствовал себя, просыпаясь после кошмара — только на войне все кошмары становятся реальностью, и война ещё не закончилась, только приостановилась. И как знать, насколько долгой будет передышка? 

Гарри знал, что он не был единственным, кто думал так же — и не потому, что он был молод. Он видел, как все выглядели, как только опасность отступила. Он видел, как Тонкс и Ремус смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем аппарировать Мерлин знает куда. 

В смертельной опасности было что-то основательно животное, и из-за этого всё остальное тоже на какое-то время казалось животным. Гарри никогда не был настолько близок к тому, чтобы использовать настоящий круциатус, как сразу _после_ засады в Хогсмиде не так давно. Он загнал в угол пожирателя смерти возле Кабаньей Головы и обезоружил его, но только после того, как ублюдок начал говорить о родителях Гарри, в Гарри начала бурлить ярость. 

— У тебя глаза матери, Поттер, — сказал человек в маске. — Интересно, кричать ты будешь так же?..

Ярость волной поднялась внутри, и прежде чем пожиратель успел перевести дыхание, чтобы продолжить свои нападки, Гарри прокричал: « _Crucio!_ ». Он даже не слышал, как Люпин звал его, и не заметил его рядом с собой, пока Люпин не отвёл руку Гарри в сторону; заклинание со зловещим треском ударило в стену. Люпин, всё ещё держа Гарри за запястье, бросил оглушающее заклинание в смеющегося пожирателя и оттащил Гарри в сторону, оставив зачистку на Тонкс и Кингсли. Гарри плакал тогда, и ненавидел себя за то, что плакал. Это всё адреналин, говорил он себе, даже когда Ремус притянул его, дрожащего, в объятие и аппарировал. после этого Его привели в дом 12 и запретили выходить с тех самых пор. Было _«слишком опасно»_ и Гарри должен был быть _«защищён»_. 

Гарри хотел убить того волшебника. Но не только — он хотел, чтобы тот мучился. Хотел _пытать_. Но не прошло и дня, как Гарри почувствовал отвращение к себе. Какой подросток чувствует _ненависть_ так?

Но с другой стороны, какой подросток прошёл через то, что пришлось пережить Гарри? На минуту он задумался о фестралах Хагрида... Чью смерть видели остальные? Бабушек или дедушек, незнакомцев? Гарри видел больше смертей, чем другие вместе взятые. Был — был причиной смерти. Он коснулся края шкафа ногой и инстинктивно отпрыгнул. Бутылки негромко ударились друг об друга. Гарри осмотрел комнату — он забрёл в частную лабораторию семьи Блэков. Воздух здесь был густой и пыльный, потому что никто не использовал комнату иначе, как склад. Снейп предпочитал климат и контролируемое освещение подвала дома 12 — по крайней мере, он так сказал. Гарри думал, что он просто всё время хотел оказаться как можно дальше от людей. 

Снейп... Снейп тоже изменился, думал Гарри. Он всегда был невыносимым, разумеется, даже во время мирного затишья между войнами, но значительная перемена с того дня перед четвёртым курсом, когда Гарри подслушал Дамблдора: «Северус, ты знаешь, о чём я должен попросить тебя... если ты готов...».

Гарри не знал, что значили эти слова, но у него было смутное представление, судя по тому, с какой готовностью Снейп раздражался в последующие недели и месяцы, и как запали его подёрнутые дымкой глаза, ничем не сглаживая и без того резкую внешность. Он не спал. Как выяснилось позже, Дамблдор попросил Снейпа продолжить быть, кем, тройным агентом? Шпион, притворяющийся пожирателем смерти, притворяющийся шпионом. Да, Гарри сейчас мог догадаться, как сон может ускользать от кого-то с такой сложной для исполнения ролью. Война питала бурлящее чувство паники, и сражения на обеих сторонах могли только ещё больше всё усугубить. Как минимум — привычный режим был нарушен. Как ни крути, невозможно было сохранить его, когда любая часть могла оказаться нарушенной или изменённой до неузнаваемости в любой момент — когда кто угодно мог быть убит или запытан до безумия; когда всё могло исчезнуть. В такое время приходилось держаться за то, что есть, но отпускать всё остальное.

Умение отпускать, думал Гарри, тихо ступая по грязному полу заброшенной лаборатории зелий, помогло ему выжить до сих пор. Он почти потерял рассудок, когда Сириус провалился через завесу. _Хотел_ потерять. Но вскоре понял, что не мог просто лечь и бросить всё, несмотря на то, как было больно, потому что слишком много зависело от него, живущего и сражающегося. Поэтому он _отпустил_ прошлое и продолжил жить, болезненно один, в своём бледном, ужасном будущем: по крайней мере, так говорило пророчество. Иногда он чувствовал себя опустошённым, подавляя свою боль ради Цели, но это то, что он должен был делать, не так ли? Он должен был забыть Сириуса, избавиться от кратких воспоминаний и двигаться дальше. Но иногда пустота внутри заполнялась густой, чёрной виной по тем же самым причинам. Она плескалась внутри, напоминая каждый день, что он убил своего крёстного — практически отца, — а затем забыл обо всём. 

Неделями он не мог найти покоя. Люпин только всё усугублял, говоря Гарри, что это _не его вина_. А Рон и Гермиона и вовсе не знали, что сказать. Гарри перестал писать Гермионе после первых двух писем, и прицельно не говорил об этом с Роном, который любезно остался во мраке и плесени дома 12, чтобы Гарри не остался совсем один. Это не особо помогло, Гарри всё равно чувствовал себя одиноким, только с новой ношей необходимости выглядеть нормальным рядом с другими. Гарри догадывался, что Рон всё рассказывал Гермионе, поскольку он проводил кучу времени, что-то записывая на свитках, которые он потом отдавал членам Ордена, когда те приходили за почтой. Иногда это злило Гарри. Все обсуждали его за спиной. Все следили за ним, наблюдали за ним, волновались за него. Он хотел бы просто исчезнуть. Провалиться сквозь землю. Но нет, он был в тюрьме ради собственной безопасности. Другим человеком, живущим в Доме 12 и не имеющим возможности уйти по желанию, был Снейп, который прятался по разным комнатам и держался в стороне от всех. Снейп всегда был готов оскорбить его за малейшую провокацию — и, по непонятным причинам, Гарри желал этого. Гарри иногда хотел _сражаться_ , но все носились с ним, как со стеклянным. Но не Снейп. 

Наверное, именно это Гарри и было нужно. Ему было необходимо, чтобы кто-то _увидел_ , что он был ничтожным и тупым; что его гордыня убила его крёстного. Снейп видел это. Снейп напоминал ему, что он был безрассудным, опрометчивым, бездумным ребёнком. Но знал ли Гарри, зачем он упорно продолжал провоцировать Снейпа при удачном моменте? Разумеется, нет. Но Северус _знал_. О, да, для Северуса это было вполне очевидно.

У Поттера была привычка вмешиваться в самые раздражительные, самые пагубные, самые важные моменты. Чем больше Северус концентрировался на добавке ингредиентов или точном количестве и частоте перемешиваний, тем больше была вероятность, что Поттер ворвётся в комнату под каким-нибудь предлогом. Чем больше Северус был поглощён своими раздумьями или поддержанием ментальных барьеров, тем громче Поттер сновал по дому. Это _раздражало_. Но с другой стороны, это и должно раздражать, разве не так? У Северуса не заняло много времени разгадать причину всё ухудшающегося отвратного поведения Поттера. Если каждый раз, когда Поттер провоцировал его, Северус отвечал во встречной манере, но Поттер продолжал провоцировать, тогда должно быть что-то, что мальчишка так жаждал получить в ответ. Наказывать или причинять себе вред вследствие эмоциональной травмы после потери близкого человека не было чем-то необычным. Поттер просто использовал _Северуса_ в качестве позорного столба.

Сначала это молчаливое соглашение было приемлемым с точки зрения Северуса. Ему не приходилось изображать себя более раздражённым, чем он был на самом деле, и через какое-то время Поттер уходил. Однако, после недели или двух, Северус стал находить это... не совсем печальным, но нервирующим. Поттер продолжал возвращаться — как собака, которую пнули, продолжает возвращаться к хозяину. Северус полагал, что Поттер перестанет приходить, как только отойдёт от смерти Сириуса. Но всё только становилось хуже. Он приходил всё чаще и во всё более позднее ночное время. Более того — Северусу не нравилось, как он чувствовал себя после этих встреч. Напряжённым, недовольным, раздражённым. Его затянуло в поттеровскую игру, понял он. И он с трудом мог позволить себе потерять самообладание. 

И так — когда Гарри предсказуемо влез в работу со своими наглыми требованиями прекратить распространять запах разлагающихся трупов на весь дом (Северус и в самом деле варил одну очень отвратительную настойку, предназначенную для дезориентации и смятения противников), Северус был не в настроении потакать ему. 

— Поттер, выметайтесь, — просто сказал он, а мальчишка показушно сморщил нос. 

— Вы не можете приказывать мне в моём собственном доме. 

Одна из его любимых фраз. Северус тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Гарри, строго смотря на него. 

— У меня сегодня нет никакого желания потакать вашей нужде быть наказанным, Поттер, — сказал он. — Так что будьте так любезны, постарайтесь найти другие методы самоистязания и оставьте меня в покое. 

Гарри побледнел, затем покраснел, и сжал руки в кулаки. Очевидно, Северус задел за самое живое. 

— Ты думаешь, я _хочу_ видеть тебя в своём доме? Ты думаешь, ты _заслуживаешь_ тут быть? Ты двуличная, предательская мразь, Снейп!

 _Я не поддамся на провокации_ , подумал Северус, _я не стану ему потакать_. Но Гарри продолжил, разражаясь тирадой о персоне Северуса, что, несмотря на свою детскость, умудрилась сделать то, что Гарри и планировал: Северус был разъярён, несмотря на его попытки остаться безразличным. Если Северус надеялся разубедить мальчишку отступить от его пути саморазрушения, ему придётся контролировать себя. Поттер был слишком хорош в своём умении приводить Северуса в ярость. Даже _одарён_.

— Прекратите это безумие сейчас же! — потребовал он, но Гарри даже не слышал.

— ...мой отец был прав на счёт тебя, как и Сириус! И теперь они _оба мертвы_. Какое совпадение, не правда ли? Дамблдор считает, что ты заслуживаешь доверия, но _я_ знаю правду. Ты предатель. Чёртов ТРУС, который вернулся к Волдеморту, чтобы спасти собственную...

Именно это слово — _трус_ — положило конец самоконтролю Северуса. Как смел этот поганый сопляк ставить под сомнения все жертвы Северуса ради спасения его никчёмной шкуры? После всего, что Северус сделал? _Как он посмел?_ И — в мгновение, сделав четыре или около больших шага до проёма, в котором стоял Гарри, Северус схватил его за запястье, крепко, с намерением вышвырнуть из комнаты.

— Убери от меня свои руки! — потребовал Гарри, с усилием выдёргивая руку обратно. Но рассудок Северуса был затуманен, и он схватил Гарри за грудки, впечатывая его в стену.

— Молчать, — прошипел он, и Гарри со стуком закрыл рот, переставая дышать. — Слушай сюда, маленький монстр. Ты можешь говорить о моём праве находиться здесь, но запомни это: я _вынужден_ оставаться в этой грязной яме — работать день и ночь, чтобы твоё тупейшее окружение не погибло завтра же. Мерлин знает, на каком круге ада я окажусь, когда умру, но вряд ли ниже, чем есть сейчас, когда ты вмешиваешься в каждую секунду моей жизни со своей непрестанной мазохистской нуждой испытывать боль!

Северус остановился, заметив сразу три вещи: сбитое, коротко дыхание Поттера; румянец, заливший его лицо; и, наконец, его собственное, внезапное, необъяснимое применение _физического насилия_. Он никогда, _никогда_ не позволял себе рукоприкладства со студентами. Нет, нет, Северус не хотел размышлять о том, какой быстрой была его реакция прижать Поттера к стене и не дать вырваться — как держать бездвижного и беспомощного Поттера ощущалось вдруг как что-то, вызывающее привычку. 

Северус моргнул и разжал побелевшие кулаки на рубашке Гарри. Но Поттер ничего не сказал и не убежал, не двинулся, чтобы напасть или проклянуть его. Он остался прижатым к стене, положив ладони на камни. Его грудь часто поднималась, что напоминало Северусу о пойманном животном, и он мимолётно подумал о том, что сердце мальчишки должно бешено биться. 

— Выметайтесь, Поттер, — сказал Северус тембром, которым не собирался. Он опёрся о стену рядом с головой Гарри, словно чтобы поддержать себя. — Прежде чем залезете в то, что гораздо выше вашего понимания. 

Гарри будто очнулся от оцепенения, и, так же не говоря ни слова в ответ, пролез между Северусом и стеной, и сбежал, хлопнув напоследок дверью. 

Когда дверь закрылась, Северус почувствовал собственное учащённое сердцебиение — дышал он тоже чаще обычного. _Надеюсь_ , подумал он, поворачиваясь обратно к зелью и бездумно потирая шею, _Поттер запомнил свой урок_.

***

Если бы Северус правда надеялся, что смог запугать Гарри вести себя прилично, он был бы крайне разочарован. Не прошло и пары дней, как Гарри доказал обратное, совсем не выглядя разубеждённым, и совершенно безжалостно пытался спровоцировать Северуса на ответные действия.

Спустя день после того, как Северусу пришлось применить силу, штаб заполонил Орден практически в полном составе. Северус знал, что ему запретят покидать дом после собрания. Он не мог рисковать выходить на улицу чаще, чем необходимо. После того, как члены Ордена разошлись, Северус снова остался в доме 12 разбираться с выходками Поттера, как только все заснули. Именно тогда Поттер начинал бродить по дому, пытаясь отвлечься от бессонницы. Это была первая ночь, когда половина спален пустовала, когда Северусу снова пришлось прикладывать героические усилия, чтобы не поддаться гневу. Не надо было думать дважды, чтобы догадаться, что физический ответ будет... крайне неуместным. К его ужасу, Поттеру было глубочайше наплевать на его стоицизм. 

— Что такое, Снейп? — дразнил он. — Мне казалось, тебе _нравится_ издеваться над студентами.

Северус, по своему мнению, крайне преуспел в контроле над собой. Он выдержал истинный поток оскорблений и насмешек, никак не реагируя, кроме привычных отстранённых комментариев. Но когда Поттер затронул самое болезненное воспоминание Северуса — издёвки над ним Поттера-старшего и дворняги Блэка, — их противостояние перестало быть вербальным. Как _он смел_ — после того, как проник в Омут Памяти; после того, как нарушил личную жизнь Северуса — говорить об этом _сейчас, не боясь_...

— Ты, НЕСНОСНЫЙ... — прокричал Северус, не в состоянии подобрать слово, которое бы выразило его ярость, и, не думая, замахнулся рукой, словно готовый дать пощёчину Поттеру. 

Гарри дёрнулся назад, и Северусу удалось сдержаться в последний момент. Он прорычал в отвращении и крепко сжал руку в кулак, опуская её вниз. 

Поттер посмотрел на него с пустым выражением, мечась взглядом между кулаком и лицом. Северус медленно выдохнул через нос. Минута тишины. А затем Поттер проговорил:  
— Ну же, профессор. Ударьте меня. Я знаю, вы хотите. Я даже этого не почувствую. 

Он сделал шаг вперёд. Северус отшагнул назад. 

— Ударьте меня, — повторил он.

— Поттер, — начал Северус, выставив перед собой руки. Он не знал, что сказать. Извини? Отойди? Я прокляну тебя до десятого колена, если ты скажешь хоть слово? 

— Я вижу по вашему лицу, — продолжил мальчишка, загоняя Северуса дальше в комнату, — я всего лишь стою, даже не пытаюсь обороняться. Я знаю, вы хотите. — Северус почти упёрся спиной в холодную каменную стену. 

Гарри безрадостно усмехнулся:

— У меня даже нет с собой палочки, — сказал он и двинул Северусу в грудь. — Ударьте меня!

У Северуса пересохло во рту. Поттер не был злым, но... агрессивным. Отчаянным.

— Поттер... Вы совсем выжили из ума, — тихо сказал Северус.

— Я? — он снова почти засмеялся. — Я видел, как вы на меня смотрели. Когда прижимали меня к стене. Вы _хотите_ сделать мне больно. Так сделайте же. — Он сжал мантию Северуса в кулак. — Сделайте.

— Убери свои руки! — прорычал Северус, чувствуя, как по шее поднимаются мурашки. — Поттер...

Гарри растянул губы в зловещем оскале.

— Заставьте меня, — заявил он.

Северус испугался.

Он схватил мальчишку за запястье, с силой выкручивая, заставляя расцепить хватку на мантии. Как только Поттер отпустил его, Северус развернул его и вжал лицом в рабочий стол, заламывая ему руку до лопаток, другой рукой вжимая его плечо в столешницу. Гарри наконец-то замер. Северус притворился, что его вскрик от боли не был, словно удар в живот. 

— Контролируйте себя, Поттер, — прошипел он. Гарри напряг заломленную руку, пошевелил пальцами. Он повернул голову набок, раскрыв рот.

— Контролируйте _себя_ , профессор. 

Какое-то время единственными звуками были их дыхание и тиканье часов. Поттер расставил ноги шире. 

Северус чувствовал его движения, где их тела соприкасались. Чувствовал, как напрягаются мышцы Поттера, когда... когда он расставил ноги. Чувствовал, как он немного приподнялся на носочки, словно ища больше точек соприкосновения.

Северус отскочил, словно обожжённый.

— Господь милосердный, Поттер, выметайтесь отсюда, — выдохнул он, отходя от осевшего на стол Гарри, рука которого безжизненно упала вдоль тела. И он _всхлипнул._

Всхлип-нул.

— Поттер, — продолжил Северус, — возвращайтесь в постель. Пожалуйста.

Гарри медленно выпрямился, опираясь на здоровую руку, чтобы подняться со стола. Когда он повернулся к Северусу лицом, на его скуле расцветал маленький синяк. Гарри нахмурился, дотрагиваясь до места. 

— Да, профессор, — сказал он. И ушёл.

Северус еле удержался на ногах, как только закрылась дверь. Он облокотился об стену и закрыл лицо руками. 

У них была проблема.

У них была очень большая проблема.

  
***

На следующее утро, когда Северусу хватило смелости выйти из комнаты, он обошёл кухню стороной, сразу направляясь в лабораторию в подвал. Он мог отправить эльфа за едой позже. Проходя мимо, он уловил кусок разговора за завтраком. На секунду он остановился, услышав голос Поттера.

— Мне приснился кошмар, — говорил он. — Я упал с кровати. Он даже не болит. 

— Я могу вылечить его, дорогой, — ответила миссис Уизли. — Это займёт всего минуту.

— Всё в порядке, миссис Уизли. Он меня не беспокоит. 

Должно быть, его лицо, когда он ударился об стол.

Когда Северус _ударил_ его об стол. 

Северус пробрался мимо кухни так тихо, как только мог, и сбежал в подвал.

Он сказал себе, что не хочет знать, как выглядит синяк. Не хочет. Он не хотел ничего видеть.


	2. Единственный

После того, как он почти ударил мальчишку, а затем всё равно сделав ему больно, Северус решил держать себя в руках, вне зависимости от того, что скажет или сделает Поттер. Северус был взрослым волшебником, как-никак. Он должен был вести себя соответствующее, несмотря на провокации. Он прекрасно контролировал свои эмоции. 

Северус не всерьёз задумывался прийти к Дамблдору, рассказать о поведении Поттера и их... ссоре, но в конце концов решил с этим повременить. Он мог справиться с Поттером. Он был всего лишь студентом. То, что он был Избранным и идиотом во втором поколении не значило абсолютно ничего.

Хорошо, что Северус не назначил встречу с директором — на следующий день его призвали. Тёмный Лорд хотел поинтересоваться состоянием Поттера. Северус не был хранителем тайн Ордена и не мог разглашать местоположение Поттера, но Волдеморт это прекрасно знал и не ждал этого от Северуса. Как оказалось, он просто желал знать, как себя чувствует Поттер. Как переносит войну и потери. Поддаётся ли давлению. Нормально ли функционирует. Северус сказал ему правду: Поттер плохо справляется. Он изолирует себя. Срывается. Не спит. Его характер изменился. 

Тёмный Лорд был доволен таким ответом, как Северус и предполагал. 

— Может быть, ему стоит помочь, Северус, — разве что не промурлыкал Волдеморт. — Чем он слабее, тем лучше. 

— Да, мой Лорд. Как пожелаете, — Северуса тошнило от этих слов. У него не должно было быть столько власти. Поттер практически кидался Северусу на шею. Так не должно было быть. 

Вскоре его отпустили, и Северус аппарировал обратно на крыльцо дома 12 далеко за полночь. Зайдя в штаб, Северус, к собственному ужасу, почти сразу же столкнулся с Поттером, который в одиночестве сидел за столом на кухне, разглядывая текстуру дерева. Он поднял голову, услышав шаги Снейпа. 

— Поттер, — сказал Северус, закутываясь в мантию. — Сейчас два часа ночи. 

— Вас не было в подвале, — ответил Гарри. — И вообще в доме.

— Глубочайшие извинения, что не уведомил вас о своём отбытии, Ваше Величество, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Возвращайтесь в постель. 

Гарри не дёрнул ни мускулом. 

— Вы были с Волдемортом?

— Это вас никоим образом не касается.

— Я так не думаю.

Северус вздохнул, подошёл к шкафу и вытащил стакан.

— _Aguamenti_ , — сказал он и поставил полный стакан перед Гарри. — Выпейте воды, Поттер. Вы ужасно выглядите. 

Это было правдой. Его лицо было бледным, под глазами — тёмные круги. Синяк на скуле стал зеленовато-жёлтым, размером с кнат. 

— Я не хочу пить.

— Делайте, как говорят.

Поттер перевёл на него взгляд, и Северус подумал, что сказал это строже, чем следовало бы. Но Поттер взял стакан и начал пить. Северус отвёл взгляд, когда Поттер проглотил воду. Он дождался, пока Поттер поставит стакан обратно, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него. Как раз успев увидеть, как он облизывается. 

— А теперь, Поттер, идите наверх. Вам нужно выспаться, — сказал Северус, глядя на переносицу Поттера, чтобы не встретиться с ним глазами.

— Я не могу заснуть. 

Он улыбнулся уголком губ, но насупил брови, морща кожу. 

— Я не могу спать уже которую неделю. С тех пор, как... — он замялся и наклонил пустой стакан, держа его на краю дна. — Почему вас вызвал Волдеморт?

— Как я уже сказал, Поттер, вас это никак не касается.

После его слов Гарри вскочил на ноги, отшвырнув пустой стакан на пол. Он разбился, усыпав осколками ноги Северуса. 

— НИКАК НЕ КАСАЕТСЯ? — прокричал Гарри.

— Поттер, успокойтесь...

— НЕТ!

— Вы разбудите весь дом! — прошипел Северус. Он направил палочку на дверь и наложил заглушающее заклинание. Он был уверен, что Ремус был наверху. И сопляки. 

— МНЕ НАПЛЕВАТЬ! Я ИМЕЮ ПРАВО ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ЕМУ ПРО МЕНЯ РАССКАЗЫВАЕШЬ! — кричал он, как припадочный.

Северус схватил его за плечи. 

— Поттер, пожалуйста, — сказал он, — успокойся...

— НЕТ! НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ! ГРЯЗНЫЙ ПОЖИР....

— ПОТТЕР! — Северус с силой тряхнул его. — Дыши!

— Ты не можешь говорить, что мне делать, не можешь решать за меня... ты... ты... ОТПУСТИ! — Гарри начал яростно вырываться, и Северус, опасаясь, что он может навредить себе, прижал его ближе, обхватывая руками, как смирительной рубашкой. Гарри продолжил метаться и что-то истерично, бессвязно кричать в одежды Северуса. Северус прижал его крепче. Сжимая, сдавливая, надеясь прекратить его истерику. Он почувствовал, когда Поттер понял, что это бесполезно, и внезапно осел, что Северусу пришлось поддерживать его. Его плечи затряслись. Гарри начал плакать. 

_Мне придётся стирать мантию_ , подумал Северус, продолжая крепко держать плачущего мальчишку. _Чёрт его побери_. После нескольких долгих минут его плач стал затихать, и Гарри схватился за спину Северуса. Северус начал жалеть о наложенном заглушающем. Он не знал, что делать в таких ситуациях. Ему нужно было подкрепление. Он не знал, что сказать Гарри. Поттер был абсолютно прав. Всё было нечестно. И не было никаких оснований полагать, что он будет спокоен хоть _на минуту_. Северус осторожно дотронулся до затылка Гарри и погладил по волосам. Как кто-то мог ожидать от мальчишки большего? Как кто-то мог полагать, что он останется нормальным после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти?

Как только всхлипы Гарри превратились в рваные вздохи, он наконец-то расслабился в руках Северуса. Подбородок Северуса касался макушки Гарри, и Северус чувствовал запах его шампуня.

— Поттер, — начал он, но в нерешительной тишине он услышал скрип половиц сверху. Слава Мерлину, Люпин решил прийти на помощь.

Гарри это тоже услышал и отстранился от груди Северуса, чуть отходя назад. Они посмотрели друг на друга, а затем Северус разомкнул руки и отошёл. Гарри, всё ещё неровно дыша, отвернулся и начал яростно вытирать лицо воротом футболки. Северус направил палочку на осколки стекла.

— _Reparo_.

Стакан оказался в его руке, снова целый.

Дверь на кухню со скрипом открылась.

— Гарри? — это и впрямь был Люпин. — Ты в порядке? Я слышал... — он остановился, увидев неловко мнущегося Снейпа со стаканом в руке. — Северус. Что-то случилось?

— Поттеру приснился кошмар, - ответил Снейп. — Я просто наливал ему воду. — Интересно, осталось ли на мантии пятно от слёз?

— О, Гарри, — продолжил Люпин, очевидно, заметив красные глаза Гарри и его раскрасневшееся лицо, и пересёк кухню, чтобы обнять его. Гарри неловко замер в объятии. — Ты в порядке?

 _О да_ , подумал Северус. _Нянчись с ним. Замечательно. Ну что ты, Поттер. Всё хорошо. Маленький безумец сведёт меня в могилу_. 

— Да, мне просто... приснился кошмар, — ответил Гарри. Он посмотрел на Снейпа через плечо Люпина своими красными, опухшими глазами. — Про... Сириуса. 

— Мне так жаль, Гарри, — сказал Люпин. — Иногда он мне тоже снится.

— Ага. 

Северус с трудом отвёл глаза.

— Я пойду, — сказал он. — Мне нужно сделать отчёт.

Люпин обернулся.

— Подожди минуту, ладно? — попросил он, отпуская Гарри. Он протянул руку за стаканом в руке Северуса и наполнил его. — Вот, Гарри, постарайся уснуть, хорошо?

Гарри взял стакан и через силу начал пить. 

— Спасибо, профессор Люпин, — сказал он. — Я тогда... Я пойду спать. Спасибо. — Он посмотрел на Северуса. Северус заметил это боковым зрением, поскольку он упрямо смотрел на пол. — Ночи.

Ремус ласково потрепал Гарри по голове.

— Хотя бы пару часов.

— Ага, — слабо улыбнулся он. — Я постараюсь.

Северус отчётливо слышал скрип ступенек под ногами Гарри, прислушиваясь к его шагам, и мог сказать, когда он дошёл до первой, до второй...

— Не стоило, Северус. 

Северус снова посмотрел на Люпина, чувствуя укол страха. Что он имел в виду? Он скривил губы в усмешке и спросил:

— Не стоило _что?_ — он скрестил руки на груди. Люпин вздохнул и облокотился об стойку.

— Подкалывать его. Он уже не такой, каким был раньше. Он не может терпеть твои выходки так же, как в прошлом, — как будто Северус сделал что-то кроме, как налил ему воды и был жилеткой для нытья. 

— Ах, да, ранимый Поттер, — ухмыльнулся он. — Как жаль, что никто не будет с ним возиться, когда придёт время.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Ему нужно безопасное место, как и всем. Не отбирай у него это попусту. 

Северус хмыкнул.

— С ним не надо нянчится, его надо тренировать. 

_И отвести к доктору, пока не поздно._

— Я не прошу тебя с ним _нянчится_ , — сердито возразил Ремус. — Я прошу тебя относиться к нему спокойно. Это не так уж много.

 _Если бы он только позволил_.

— Разумеется, — сказал Северус, — только прочитай ему эти же нотации. Он сам напрашивается.

Это было максимально близко к правде, о которой Северус был готов рассказать. Он развернулся и вышел из кухни, пройдя через небольшой зал. Он остановился у лестницы наверх. Не дай бог, Поттер бродил где-то там...

***

Люпин остался в доме 12 ещё пару дней после разговора и вскоре ушёл вместе с остальными членами Ордена. Северус изолировался в уединённой комнате около полуночи в этот раз, на этаж выше его излюбленного убежища в подвале.

— Жаль, что они всё оставляют нас одних, а, Снейп? 

Северус почувствовал, как встают волосы на затылке, но не стал оборачиваться.

— Убирайтесь, Поттер, — сказал он, стараясь на повышать голос. — Я не в настроении играть в игры. 

Он слышал тихие шаги Поттера — он явно был босиком, — но к его сожалению он явно не выходил из комнаты. Он чувствовал Поттера где-то рядом с локтем.

— Над чем вы работаете? — Северус краем глаза заметил прядь растрёпанных волос и отблеск свечей в очках.

— Оглохли, Поттер? Я сказал: «Пойдите прочь». 

Минута тишины и тихое:

— Вы знаете, что не уйду. — Он и правда знал. — Над чем вы работаете?

Северус отказывался признавать, что его сердце билось чаще обычного — отказывался признавать, что боялся того, как ещё Поттер придумает его мучить. 

— Над чем-то, что в итоге продлит вашу крайне раздражающую жизнь, без сомнений. 

— Что это? — спросил Поттер, притворившись, что не слышал ответа.

— Спросите Альбуса. Уверен, он будет рад потакать вашей непрестанной трепотне. Я же не буду, — он откинул волосы, закрывающие глаза, и заметил, как Поттер следил за его рукой. Не боялся. Наслаждался его дискомфортом. Северус мысленно себя встряхнул. _Это_ не помогало. Их молчание нарушалось только размеренным дыханием Северуса, прежде чем Поттер снова заговорил. 

— Северус Снейп... — протянул он, словно раздумывая над именем. — Никто тебе не говорил, что это ублюдочное имя?

Северус треснул мешалкой по столу. 

— _Что_ , Поттер? _Что ты хочешь?_ — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы, которые не помнил, когда успел стиснуть. Что происходило с маленьким засранцем? Он _желал смерти?_

— Почему ты на меня не смотришь? — вопрос застал Северуса врасплох, и он понял, что всё ещё смотрел на котёл перед собой, хоть и не видел больше зелья. 

— Потому что, подозреваю, что признавать твоё безумное поведение будет сродни поощрению.

— Ты уже признаёшь его.

Наверное, это было правдой. Он обернулся к нависшему над ним Поттеру и снова спросил:

— Что тебе от меня надо? — Поттер, на секунду, не знал, что ответить. Но затем, шёпотом, в котором было столько боли, которую не смог бы выразить самый громкий крик, он ответил:

— Заставь меня забыть.

Слова ощущались камнями, брошенными в воду, оставившими рябь, которая изменила всё отражение. Северус с горечью вспомнил, как сломался Поттер в его руках, когда он крепко держал его, не давая сбежать. Как он выплакивал свои страдания.

— Вы говорите какую-то ерунду, Поттер.

Мальчишка не ответил, просто стоял и смотрел на него какое-то время, а затем ушёл. Может быть, раздумывая о том, что он сказал — что имел в виду, — точно так же, как Северус думал о том, что бы это могло значить. Или, был ли совсем в его словах какой-то смысл?

*** 

Позже, когда Северус всего лишь пытался остаться в своей комнате, которая была выше остальных спален, практически на чердаке, всё с треском провалилось. Он запер дверь — знал, что запер, — но, очевидно, бесполезно закрываться на замок от хозяина дверей. Он почти повернулся, когда услышал характерный щелчок открывающегося замка. Он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто там. Не было необходимости.

— Прячешься, Снейп? — спросил Поттер с порога. Северус слышал, как тот, в одних носках, прошёл в комнату.

— Да, — честно ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Как неоригинально. 

Северус ждал этого, но всё равно почувствовал волну гнева — и на секунду всей душой пожелал, чтобы он просто мог снять баллы за непослушание и забыть об этом. Но они были не в Хогвартсе. Он был заперт в доме Поттера. 

— О да, — Поттер был в середине комнаты. — Как вы уже сказали, я трус. — Северус отказывался поддаваться на провокацию. Не снова. Ему нужно было попробовать что-то новое... Что-то, что заставит Поттера отказаться от его нездоровой фиксации.

— Да, иначе с чего бы ты сидел здесь со мной? В доме Сири... В этом доме. 

Может быть, он бы смог отпугнуть его. Испугать настолько, что он больше никогда не попытается. Заставить его понять, что это ему не нужно.

— Может быть, это и дом Блэков, — начал Северус и наконец повернулся лицом к мальчишке. На Гарри была пижама, его волосы были растрёпаны, словно он пытался уснуть, прежде чем бросить тщетные попытки и отправиться искать Северуса. Северус медленно подошёл к нему. — Но Поттер, — он грозно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, — вы в _моей_ спальне.

Взгляд Поттер неуверенно останавливал то на лице Северуса, то на полу. А затем тихо всхлипнул, словно подавился воздухом, и этот неуместный звук эхом раздался в голове Северуса, отказывающегося верить, что он его слышал.

— Вы... Вы снова это делаете, — сказал Поттер, и Снейп заметил, как он начал переминаться, словно не зная, сделать шаг вперёд или назад.

— Делаю что?

— Смотрите на меня, словно я... Словно хотите... — он поколебался, пытаясь найти нужные слова, и сбился, когда Северус положил ему руку на ключицу, рядом с основанием шеи, и начал толкать назад. И Гарри не сопротивлялся, не пытался отодвинуть его или настоять на своём, даже когда его спина упёрлась в дверь, через которую он соизволил пройти. 

— Словно я хочу сделать тебе больно? — Северус дотронулся большим пальцем до артерии на шее, чувствуя сердцебиение. — Передумал? — он нажал сильнее, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся неровными скачками. Поттер сглотнул и быстро облизал губы.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Тогда почему, сопляк, — Северус погладил бьющуюся артерию, — ты так боишься?

— Я не боюсь тебя, — вызывающий ответ, но голос Поттера был тихим, почти беззвучным. Северус ожидал показной храбрости и наглости — гнева и ненависти во взгляде, как каждый раз раньше, — но Поттер или пытался почувствовать это и не мог, или не пытался вовсе. Северус нахмурился.

— А стоит. Ты знаешь, что я способен сделать с тобой, — Северус переместил руку, не встречая никакого сопротивления, как и раньше, и несильно сжал: только чтобы показать, как легко — без усилий — он мог придушить Поттера, прямо здесь, рядом с дверью. — Ты продолжаешь провоцировать меня, — продолжил он, ослабляя хватку и сжимая в кулак футболку Поттера. Она была тонкой и потрёпанной — вряд ли защищала от сквозняков в доме 12, и поэтому Северус видел мурашки на руках Гарри. — Ты продолжаешь _толкать_ меня, — Поттер мелко дышал, — разумеется, ты не думаешь, что у твоих действий не будет последствий.

Поттер вжался в стену и повернул голову, чтобы сделать вздох, словно между ними не было достаточно воздуха. Северус встряхнул его, акцентируя свои слова, и повернул его голову обратно. 

— Разумеется, ты не думаешь, что я позволю этому безумию продолжаться. 

На щеках Гарри появился румянец, и на секунду Северус подумал, что до него удалось достучаться. Но затем Гарри вызывающе задрал подбородок:

— Тогда заставь меня прекратить.

Северус моргнул, затем разочарованно рыкнул, и отпустил футболку Поттера, чтобы с силой хлопнуть ладонью по стене рядом с его головой.

— Как?! — отчаянно рявкнул он, не ожидая ответа на риторический вопрос. Но Поттер всё равно ответил, отойдя от стены ровно настолько чтобы...

Поцеловать его.

И, на мгновение, Северус не думал — _не мог_ думать, — полностью концентрируясь на губах, отчаянно прижимающихся к его. И, будь он проклят, но он ответил на поцелуй. Более того — он инстинктивно схватил Гарри за затылок, запуская пальцы в волосы, и Поттер _выгнулся_ , снова тихо скуля. Теперь Северус чётко это слышал и концентрировался на звуке. 

Поттер положил руки ему на грудь, но не отталкивая, нет, наоборот, притягивая ближе, словно хотел забраться внутрь. И в этот момент заклятие спало — рот и тело стали _Гарри Поттером_ , а тяжёлая волна возбуждения — уколом паники, словно разряд молнии в мозг. 

— Поттер! Остановись! — вздохнул Северус, пытаясь оттащить Поттера за волосы, и посмотрел вниз, в ужасе, на закрытые глаза Гарри, его губы, его шею, обнажённую и выгнутую под хваткой Северуса.

Гарри вскрикнул от боли, когда Северус дёрнул за волосы, и прикусил нижнюю губу, царапая её зубами, словно пытаясь... почувствовать вкус.

— _Какого чёрта, Поттер?_ — потребовал Северус, хотя в его голосе не было повелительных ноток, не когда Поттер всё ещё цеплялся за его мантию и стоял слишком, слишком близко.

— _Пожалуйста,_ \- больше похоже на стон, чем на слово, — _пожалуйста..._

И Северус почувствовал, как реальность уходит из-под ног — он никогда не сможет выкинуть этот момент из памяти. Никогда. Только не Поттера, _умоляющего_ его...

— Матерь божья, — выдохнул он, высвобождаясь от хватки Поттера и нетвёрдо отходя, а Гарри осел против двери. 

Северус не мог решить: кричать ли ему, ругаться или бежать, и он просто стоял, сжимая палочку в трясущейся руке. Поттер выпрямился у двери, и в его глазах промелькнуло странное выражение. Он дотронулся двумя пальцами до рта, и даже Северусу было видно, что они окрасились в красный. Гарри посмотрел на пальцы.

— Профессор, — сказал он, снова поднимая взгляд, — вы прокусили мне губу. 

Северус подавился — сделал не задумываясь шаг вперёд — и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к своему рту, чувствуя нахлынувшее возбуждение — сильное и неистовое, словно удар ножом.

— Выметайся отсюда сейчас же или, клянусь, я сотру тебе память, — он практически прошептал это, но Гарри услышал, и улыбнулся короткой улыбкой, прежде чем посмотреть Северусу в глаза.

— Но не себе, — ответил он, и Северусу не понравился его уверенный тон. Не понравилось, что это было правдой. Он не стал бы стирать себе память — не выкинул бы из головы то, что сейчас произошло, несмотря на то, как это было неправильно, развратно и тревожно. Несмотря на то, как хрипло просил Гарри... Северус яростно тряхнул головой. — Тогда сотрите мне память, — продолжил Гарри. — Только сотрите абсолютно всё. Засуньте меня в мягкую комнату в Мунго. 

— Всё, — глухо повторил Северус, и на мгновение он мог представить себе это — забирать ношу с плеч Поттера одним взмахом палочки: стирая всё, что случилось с абсолютно нормальным ребёнком, превратившим его в это и дав ему эту жизнь. И он знал, что именно Поттер хотел от него. Покоя. Забвения. Что угодно, что он мог получить. Мальчишка и правда страдал. — Поттер, — у него не было ни малейшей идеи, что сказать, — Поттер, я...

— Что, профессор? — он облизнул прокушенную губу, и Северус не мог сказать, было ли это случайно или намеренно. Не имело значения, потому что он _продолжал_ это делать.

— Я не могу, — уныло закончил он, и запоздало понял, что сжал палочку до побелевших костяшек, всё ещё направленную Поттеру в грудь.

— Не можете? — Гарри, казалось, не волновала направленная на него палочка, и он просто отстранил её рукой, подходя к Северусу. Теперь Северус увидел маленькую каплю крови на нижней губе, которая понемногу начинала опухать. — Вы делали гораздо худшие вещи, — Поттер дышал рядом с ним, и Северус постыдно, необъяснимо оказался парализован. — Вы лгали. Пытали. Убивали, — кончики пальцев Поттера коснулись ботинок Северуса, и он не мог отступить дальше, не перелезая через мебель.

Было бы проще стереть ему память. Накачать его лекарствами. Было бы _лучше_.

— Разве нет? — Гарри дотронулся до руки Северуса, и Северус знал, что его рука замерла над Меткой, прежде чем схватить. — _Разве нет?_

— Почему я, Поттер? — спросил он, пока Гарри запутывался другой рукой в его мантии. — Почему вы выбрали меня для _этого_?

Он ответил взглядом так, как не могли выразить слова — взглядом, молящего о понимании, когда невозможно было понять. Он молил взглядом о простой эффективности легилименции. Снейп был в сознании Поттера слишком много раз во время их ужасных уроков окклюменции. Но сейчас было иначе. Северус колебался. Поттер снова моргнул и закрыл глаза, давая разрешение. 

— _Legillimens_ , — пробормотал Северус.

 _Ты единственный, кто знает, кто я_. 

Северус сразу же услышал мысль, словно Поттер только и ждал кого-нибудь, чтобы ей поделиться, и за ней последовала волна ненависти к себе, что Северус непроизвольно отпрянул. 

« _И кем ты себя считаешь?_ », — хотел он спросить. 

— Поттер, вам нужна помощь, — сказал он вместо этого, смыкая пальцы вокруг запястья Гарри, чтобы отнять их от мантии. — И не от меня.

— От кого тогда?

— _Не от меня_.

Поттер расслабил свою руку, словно признавая хватку Северуса и посмотрел на него, пятно крови всё ещё было на его губе, пачкая её алым. Он задрал подбородок, наклонил голову набок, и Северусу не нужна была никакая магия, чтобы чётко и ясно услышать: _поцелуй меня_.

Северус заставил себя медленно дышать. Его мазохистская сторона хотела, чтобы Гарри победил в их споре. Это было безумием, слабостью — глупостью было трогать ученика так. И то, что Поттер добился своего, то, что его тело так правильно ощущалось против собственного, было, тоже, безумием. 

— Ты думаешь, это облегчит твои страдания, — сказал Северус, сжимая запястья Гарри в своих руках. — Нет. Оно тебя уничтожит. — _Я тебя уничтожу_.

— Этого я и хочу, — прошептал Гарри, и сопротивления Северуса не хватило на то, чтобы не притянуть его ближе. Он чувствовал дыхание Поттера на своих губах. И в каком-то смысле, то, что глаза Гарри были закрыты, только всё ухудшало — делало слова, сказанные против губ Северуса более бесстыдными. — Я хочу, чтобы ты разорвал меня на части.

— Мерлин, Поттер, — выдохнул Снейп, отворачиваясь в последний момент; губы Гарри мазнули по челюсти. Он сжал плечи Гарри и отодвинул от себя. — Тебе это не _нужно_.

— А что тогда? — взорвался Гарри. — Ничего больше не помогает. Ни с кем другим я не чувствую себя _нормальным_... — он замолчал, румянец проступил на его щеках. Он снова начинал злиться, это было хорошим знаком. Северус почувствовал, что дышать стало немного легче, теперь, когда он не чувствовал исходящее от Поттера тепло. 

— От _этого_ ты чувствуешь себя нормальным? — спросил он.

— Это... — Гарри облизнул губы, смотря на пол. — Так я не чувствую себя главным. Словно у меня нет ответственностей. 

— Ты не главный, — ответил Северус, отпуская плечи Гарри и отворачиваясь. — Десятки людей главнее тебя. — Гарри рвано выдохнул и взъерошил волосы, делая причёску ещё более безумной, чем обычно.

— Что-то не чувствуется, — сказал он.

— Потому что ты — наглый, самовлюблённый придурок, — сказал Северус. Он не увидел гневного румянца на лице Гарри. — А теперь, _пожалуйста_ , оставь меня в покое. — Он переставил книгу с одного конца комода на другой, всячески стараясь выглядеть безразличным к Гарри и его метаниям. Насколько это было возможно, после его демонстрации... обеспокоенности.

— Ты не сможешь так просто от меня избавиться, — сказал Гарри, делая несколько шагов навстречу. Северус вздохнул и потёр переносицу. 

— Я знаю, Поттер. Просто... ступайте. На сегодня, — _пожалуйста_.

— Хочешь, чтобы поварился в собственном соку, а? — ехидно спросил Поттер, оказавшись где-то под локтем. — Ладно, только... — Он снова взъерошил волосы. — Дай мне что-нибудь? — Северус посмотрел на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Он мог представить, что понравилось бы Поттеру. 

— Полагаю, вы получили уже достаточно, — сказал он. Уголок рта Поттера дёрнулся. 

— Для сна, я имею в виду, — уточнил он. Северус прикрыл глаза и затем, взмахом руки, призвал флакон с прикроватной тумбочки. 

— Для сна, — сказал он и протянул флакон. Гарри забрал его.

— Спасибо, — он развернулся к двери и остановился, когда Снейп позвал его. 

— Да, и Поттер? — сказал Северус, всё ещё отвернувшись. — Буду признателен за вашу осмотрительность, если вы понимаете, о чём я. 

— Да, сэр.

Когда дверь закрылась, Северус почувствовал себя уничижительно уставшим, словно полностью вымотавшимся. Он тяжело сел на кровать и обхватил голову руками, отказывать признавать, что так легко и бесповоротно поддался на провокации. Отказываясь признавать, что у него неоспоримо, мучительно стояло, и это была исключительно вина Поттера.


	3. Сон без сновидений

Четыре дня Северус был в благословенном одиночестве. Облегчения, однако, это ему не принесло. Поттер прочно обосновался в мыслях, и по вечерам Северус ждал с ужасающим чувством страха и предвкушения, что Поттер придёт в его комнату. Он не появлялся на обедах, чтобы как можно реже находиться в одном и том же месте с мальчишкой. Как знать, что Поттер мог сказать невербально. Днём Северус даже не смотрел на него, а ночью не слышал его шагов по тихому дому. Настойка для сна, которую он ему дал, была крепкой. Но одного флакона надолго не хватит. Потому Северус занял себя приготовлением новых порций. Крайне крепких. Некоторые из этих зелий он использовал сам, чтобы ночью не снилось ничего.

На пятый день около двух часов ночи Севеурс услышал тихий стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — сказал он, не вставая с кровати; свитки были беспорядочно разбросаны по прикроватному столику. 

Дверь скрипнула, и на пороге показался растрёпанный и босой Поттер, как обычно. Его лицо было вытянуто, а под глазами виднелись тёмные, словно фингалы, синяки. Северус выпрямился, облокотившись спиной на изголовье кровати. 

— Чем могу помочь, Поттер? — спросил он.

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу и дёрнул себя за край пижамы. Он протянул пустой флакон.

— Не могу уснуть, — сказал он, робко усмехнувшись.

— Просите вежливо, — ответил Северус. Поттер покраснел — румянец поднимался от шеи до щёк.

— Не могли бы вы, _пожалуйста_ , накачать меня зельями ещё, _сэр_? — сказал он, закатывая глаза к потолку. Северус махнул рукой, и новый флакон подлетел к его руке. 

— Сон без сновидений, — произнёс он, — одна из настоящих роскошей в этой жизни. — Он протянул его. Гарри осторожно подошёл к кровати, словно не он вломился сюда несколько дней назад. — Ну же, Поттер, — сказал Северус, крутя в руках флакон. 

Гарри оглянулся и затем упёрся взглядом в пол. Северус откинул голову на изголовье кровати и вздохнул. 

— Что-то ещё?

Гарри прикусил губу. Обнял себя.

— Могу я... можно мне остаться здесь ненадолго?

— Разумеется, нет, — сказал Северус и перевёл взгляд на свиток в руке. Он немного ослабил хватку — ещё чуть-чуть и он его порвёт.

— Я не буду делать ничего такого, обещаю.

— За какого именно идиота вы меня принимаете?

— Пока я не усну?

— Нет.

Поттер пожал плечами и развернулся к двери, выглядя подавленным. Северус был в замешательстве. Он заколебался в последний момент. _Не делай этого_.

— Поттер, подождите, — сказал он, не успев обдумать. _Чёрт_. Гарри остановился на пороге и обернулся. — Выпейте зелье. Под моим присмотром. Когда вы уснёте, я левитирую вас в кровать, — он замолчал. — Вы ужасно выглядите. 

Гарри улыбнулся ему. 

— Ладно, — сказал он.

Он подошёл к кровати и забрал флакон из рук Северуса. Синяк уже сошёл со скулы. Нижняя губа зажила, снова гладкая и идеальная. Как будто ничего и не произошло.

— До дна, — сказал Северус.

Гарри посмотрел на него так, словно собрался возмущаться, но потом вытащил пробку и выпил, скривившись после. Северус отвёл взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как он проглатывает, притворяясь, что он принялся читать порядком помятый свиток. Затем, к его ужасу, Гарри перелез _через него_ на другую сторону кровати. 

— Извините, — пробормотал он, уже путаясь в словах, и плюхнулся на спину. — Мерлин, Снейп, что ты мне дал?

— Поттер... — начал Северус, но замолчал, как Гарри закрыл глаза. 

Целый флакон и правда был слишком большой дозой. Гарри пристроил голову на плече Северуса.

Северус позволил ему спать дольше, чем планировал. Он отнёс Гарри в его кровать перед рассветом. Он думал о том, как может попасться с бессознательным Поттером на руках. Это было бы не слишком ужасно, даже если они обнаружат, что он дал Поттеру настойку для сна. Он думал о том, как может попасться с руками Поттера в его штанах. Вот _это_ было бы достойно увековечивания.

***

Он вернулся следующей ночью. Скребся в дверь к Северусу, когда все остальные давно уснули. На этот раз Северус сначала отложил свиток в сторону, прежде чем открыть дверь.

— Поттер, — сказал он, наклонив голову. Мальчишка выглядел получше после сна — в глазах появилось больше жизни. — Хорошо спали?

— Ага. Пока Рон не стал будить меня на завтрак. Он испугался, когда я всё не просыпался.

— Даже так? — слишком сильная доза.

— Ага, он начал кричать: «Эй! Гарри в коме! Быстрее! Гарри в коме!». Мне пришлось вытащить себя из кровати и притворяться, что я в порядке, _весь_ завтрак. Почти спалился.

— Пожалуй, не весь флакон сегодня, — сказал Снейп, подходя к прикроватному столику.

— Ага, или меня могут оставить в покое на две сраных минуты.

— Выражения, Поттер. 

— _Вы_ бы дали мне поспать, — Гарри тяжело плюхнулся на край кровати, и Северус переборол желание согнать его. Мальчишка стал рассматривать свои руки. — Ненавижу, как они на меня смотрят, — сказал он. — Такие _обеспокоенные_. 

Разумеется, они были обеспокоены. Гарри действовал необдуманно, и это было чертовски _очевидно_. Северусу захотелось дотронуться до него до дрожи в пальцах. Вместо этого он погладил покрывало на кровати.

— А я не обеспокоен? — спросил он низким голосом. Поттер оторвался от своих рук.

— Разве? Мне казалось, вы жаждите избавиться от меня.

— Очевидно, я не преуспел в своих попытках, не так ли? — он протянул флакон с зельем сновидений без сна. — Пожалуй, вам стоит принять в этот раз половину. Это всё равно ещё большая доза.

Гарри взял флакон и придирчиво посмотрел на него. 

— Можете сделать мне одолжение? — спросил он. Северус закрыл глаза и откинул голову на изголовье кровати.

— Я к вашим услугам, Поттер.

Гарри колебался, крутя флакон в руках.

— Не могли бы вы... — он сглотнул, — не могли бы вы снова на меня разозлиться?

Северус открыл глаза. Посмотрел на потолок. Он почувствовал, как собирается тепло в низу живота от намёка. Он делал _крайне неблагоразумные_ вещи, когда злился. Он _не_ станет злиться снова. 

— Я не злюсь на вас, — сказал он.

— Почему нет?

— Пейте, Поттер.

— А что, если я назову вас трусом? — Гарри смотрел на пол. — Что, если я скажу, что вы никогда не сможете сравниться с Сириусом? 

Северус сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Он практически слышал безмолвную просьбу — _сделай мне больно. сделай мне больно. сделай мне больно_. 

— Я не поддамся гневу снова, — сказал он. Слеза скатилась с опущенного лица Гарри на пол. После долго молчания, Гарри прошептал так тихо, едва слышно:

— _Пожалуйста_.

Северус бы предпочел этому Круциатус в любой момент. Этой... пытке. Он сел прямо и спустил ноги с кровати, придвигаясь к сгорбленному Гарри. 

— Тебе нужно выпить зелье, — сказал он и забрал флакон из податливых пальцев Гарри. 

Он вытащил пробку и протянул флакон. Поттер посмотрел на него блестящими от непролитых слёз глазами; в темноте зрачки занимали почти всю радужку. Он смотрел на него некоторое время, а затем закрыл глаза и открыл рот.

— Поттер, нет, — прошипел Северус, — _не делай этого_. 

Гарри лишь запрокинул голову; его ресницы чернели на фоне бледного лица.

Северус слышал шум крови в ушах. Что за безумное поведение — что за безумие...

Поттер облизнул нижнюю губу.

Северусу всего нужно было уложить его _спать_ — если бы он _заснул_ , всё было бы в порядке. Северус бы мог забыть обо всё этом до утра. Поттеру было бы стыдно. Они бы стали вести себя, как раньше. Северус с шумом сглотнул.

Ладно. Пускай сопляк получает, что хочет. Ладно.

Он поднёс флакон к губам Гарри и, поддерживая рукой за шею, наклонил его. Когда он наклонил флакон, выливая зелье в рот Поттеру, всё казалось галлюцинацией, особенно то, как послушно проглатывал зелье Поттер. Когда Северус осознал, как животно красив мальчишка, ему было почти физически больно. Красив в его горе, его страдании, как сирена, заманивающая корабль на камни. Северус не был идеальным человеком. Он был _слаб_.

Он чувствовал лаванду и ромашку, которые добавил к настойке, чтобы сделать её вкус терпимым, на губах Поттера. Флакон упал на пол, разливая остатки, и Северус снова положил руку Гарри на затылок. Поттер подался навстречу своими мягкими губами с низким, неразборчивым стоном; он положил руки на грудь Северусу, хватая его, пытаясь зацепиться за ткань. Медленно, его пальцы стали разгибаться, руки безжизненно упали на колени. Северус разорвал поцелуй, прижимаясь лбом к знаменитому шраму. 

Гарри неразборчиво промычал, его ресницы слабо трепетали. 

— Тебе надо было ждать, пока я выпью зелье? — он быстро засыпал, полная недвижимость была отличительной особенностью сна без сновидений.

— Прости, — сказал Северус.

Но Поттер уже не слышал, безжизненный в его руках.

Северус осторожно уложил его на кровать и поднялся. Медленно он прошёл в смежную ванную и умылся холодной водой. Северус Снейп не верил в ад. Но если магглы были правы, и он существовал, он точно отправится туда после смерти. Может быть, он уже был в аду.

***

Гарри с лёгкостью проснулся на следующее утро. Никто не кричал на него или про него. Завтрак отличался только тостами и яйцами. Снейпа на нём не было, как обычно, и Гарри переборол себя, чтобы не посмотреть наверх, думая, чем он сейчас занимается. Нужна ли была ему помощь и заметит ли кто, если Гарри придёт к нему днём.

Он решил, что заметят.

***

Ночью Гарри смог дотерпеть только до половины двенадцатого, ровно после того, как Рон _наконец-то_ перестал с ним разговаривать и отошёл ко сну. Гарри как можно тише пробрался через дом до двери Снейпа — зная, что кто-то может ещё запросто не спать. Но у него было много опыта в тайном передвижении, искусство которого он отточил своими ночными брождениями по Хогвартсу — хотя он не надевал мантию-невидимку сейчас.

Хогвартс. Лето почти закончилось. Интересно, разрешит ли Снейп приходить ему в подземелья, когда начнётся учёба? Он сомневался в этом. Наверное, Снейпа моментально уволят, если узнают, что он уже сделал. _Наверное_ , Снейпа уволят даже за то, что он давал зелье для сна без одобрения лекарей. Может быть, Гарри тоже отчислят. Было бы здорово. Тогда можно будет сконцентрироваться на том, как выжить, а не на домашних заданиях и экзаменах. Он усмехнулся. Гермиона была бы в ужасе. Иногда ему хотелось крикнуть, что идёт _война, если она не заметила_. Школа отходила на второй план.

Рядом с дверью в комнату Снейпа стоял флакон с зельем и записка.

_Половину. — СС_

Гарри почти фыркнул и зашёл внутрь.

***

Северус не надеялся, что это сработает, но не ожидал, что Поттер придёт так рано. Выходит, он даже не _пытался_ заснуть самостоятельно.

— Ты не запер дверь, — сказал Поттер.

— Разве это что-нибудь изменило бы? — спросил Северус в ответ, невидяще смотря в книгу перед ним. Краем глаза он увидел, как нагло щерится Поттер.

— Нет, — он протянул флакон. — Я, вообще-то, не только за этим пришёл.

Северус глянул на него через край книги, игнорируя предвкушение, растёкшееся по телу при его словах. Северус прекрасно знал, зачем он пришёл. Поттер продолжил, проходя вглубь комнаты.

— Записка очень милая, правда. Но ты же не думал, что я забуду? — он поставил зелье и записку на столик. Северус медленно выдохнул через нос. 

— Я надеялся, — сказал он. — Ретроградная амнезия — распространённый побочный эффект для дозы, которую вы принимаете, — Гарри выхватил книгу у него из рук и кинул на пол. — Что... — он залез Северусу на колени. Северус замер на месте. — Поттер, НЕТ!

— _Чшшш_ , — заткнул его мальчишка, ставя руки рядом с головой Снейпа, и наклонился прошептать: — Не думаю, что все уже спят. 

— Тогда _слезь с меня, Поттер,_ — прошипел Северус в ответ, схватившись за бёдра Гарри в надежде заставить его подвинуться. — Ты _не можешь_ просто...

— Поставь чары, — прервал Поттер.

— Что? _НЕТ_.

— Поставь чары, — повторил он и внезапно поцеловал. Мозг Северуса не работал. В противном случае он бы встал _с кровати_ до того, как Поттер вошёл. Это была целиком его вина. И теперь Поттер сидел верхом на нём, в его кровати, посреди ночи, и, чёрт возьми, он чувствовал сильнейшее желание _обладать_ , что едва мог дышать. Ему надо было взять происходящее под контроль.

Он схватил Гарри за футболку и с силой оттолкнул, разрывая поцелуй так, что Гарри подавился воздухом. 

— Прекрати! — рявкнул Северус. Гарри сжал пальцы на его запястьях. 

— Я бы правда наложил чары, если ты собираешься на меня орать, — выдохнул он и сжал Северуса ногами. Северус скрипнул зубами и вжался сильнее в матрас, чтобы избежать соблазна податься вверх. Он сильнее сжал другой рукой бедро Поттера, удерживая на месте. 

— У меня не осталось для этого рук, — прошипел он. — Слушай сюда, Поттер. Я не знаю, когда точно ты перестал бояться, но это _необъяснимо глупо_ так провоцировать меня. Слезь с меня, иди в свою комнату, выпей зелье и _спи_.

Гарри не двинулся с места. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебя боялся, сделай что-нибудь страшное, — сказал он, наклоняясь вперёд, бесстыдно касаясь живота Северуса. Слабая хватка Северуса за его моральные принципы разрывалась под весом этого невыносимого напряжения. 

Он отпустил футболку Поттера, схватил за горло и _сжал_.

— Сказал же, Поттер, — прошептал он. — У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о том, на что я способен. Если ты не хочешь пить зелье, я вырублю тебя сам, дурное ты животное, — его пальцы идеально подходили к шее Гарри, лежа на сонном треугольнике шеи. Он почувствовал, как Гарри сглатывает под рукой.

Он не мог произнести ни звука, поэтому Гарри снова подался бёдрами, с большей настойчивостью. 

Чёрт подери.

Ему _нравилось_.

Северус почувствовал, как кровь отливает от мозга. Он опустил руку, и Гарри рухнул на него, тяжело дыша через рот, как в трансе, его дыхание обжигало Северусу шею. И Северус крайне определённо чувствовал стояк Гарри, почти подрагивающий от возбуждения, прижатый к его животу. 

— Поттер, — удалось ему сказать, отчаянно пытаясь удержать себя на месте, говоря почти в макушку мальчишки. — Ты не можешь быть здесь. Тебе нужно уйти. Сейчас же. Возьми зелье и возвращайся к себе в комнату. 

Он погладил поясницу Гарри, чувствуя, как он вздрогнул от прикосновения; его мышцы и нервы были напряжены, готовые лопнуть в любую минуту. 

— Ты... не можешь... выкинуть меня... так... — медленно выдохнул Поттер, впиваясь ногтями Северусу в плечи. — _Не можешь_. — Северус не глядя вытянул руку в сторону прикроватного столика, нащупывая флакон с зельем.

— Ты будешь делать, как тебе говорят, — сказал он, открывая флакон свободной рукой. Он запрокинул голову Поттеру другой. — Пей.

Поттер закусил губу.

— А ты... мы... не можем...

— Нет, — он схватил челюсть Поттера. — Открой рот. — Северус почувствовал, как дёрнулся член Поттера, где Гарри прижимался им к нему. 

— Ты садист, — простонал Поттер и открыл рот. 

— Разве ты не за этим ко мне приходишь? — ответил Северус, и Поттер проглотил влитое в рот зелье. — Разве не это тебе нужно?

Поттер подавился воздухом и ткнулся губами в ладонь Снейпа. Страх и страсть смешались внутри Северуса от мягкого прикосновения, на руках поднялись волоски. О, что он мог сделать с этим мальчишкой.

— Ты уничтожишь нас обоих, — сказал он.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — пробормотал Гарри почти неразличимо, против воли, начиная засыпать. — Ты не можешь... продолжать поить меня...

— Увидишь, что могу, — Поттер даже не слышал его.

Северус поймал его, когда он свалился, и положил набок. Он не мог рисковать и левитировать его до его кровати сейчас, не хотя бы до полуночи. Северус поднялся, наложил чары на дверь и прошёл в ванную. Он разделся и встал под душ.

Толкаясь в свой кулак, он пытался думать о ком угодно, _чём угодно_ , кроме бесстыдного Поттера, залезающего ему на колени, Поттера, стонущего в его рот, Поттера, пытающегося вдохнуть. Тела Поттера, прижимающегося к нему. Губах Поттера, произносящих: « _Я хочу, чтобы ты разорвал меня на части_ ».

Закончив, Северус высушил волосы и оделся, и вернул Поттера в его кровать. Он выпил оставшуюся половину зелья и лёг, пялясь в потолок, пока сон без сновидений не закрыл его глаза.

***

Северус прятался следующей ночью. Чувствуя себя, как идиот, он оставил новую порцию зелья у себя на кровати и забрался на чердак. Его так до конца и не вычистили от обломков, и никто сюда не поднимался. Северус направил _Scourgify_ на кусок грязного пола и сел, облокотившись об стену. В конце концов, Поттер сдастся и уйдёт в свою комнату. Конечно, избегать проблемы не было хорошим решением, но Северус слишком устал, чтобы придумывать что-то ещё.

Ему надо будет поговорить с Дамболдором, зря он не рассказал об этом. Разумеется, всего рассказать директору Северус не мог, но, может быть, достаточно, чтобы они смогли исправить ситуацию с бессонницей. Назначить лечение, если было необходимо. Одобренные лекарями зелья для сна. Настойки, которые варил Северус, были слишком сильными для стандартных. Если бы Поттер попал в руки Поппи, у него бы был шанс выйти из этого относительно здоровым. Потому что несмотря на всё желание Северуса защитить его, он только навредит. Это всегда случалось. Северус так и не научился быть осторожным или добрым. Не научился хранить что-то хорошее. И сейчас уже было слишком поздно учиться. Поттер разобьётся в его руках, как рождественская игрушка. Всеми внутренностями наружу.

Непрошенная картинка предстала перед глазами, невыносимо чёткая: Поттер, дрожащий и крутящийся под его руками. И Северус, удерживающий его, отказывающий ему, заставляющий просить и умолять. К стыду Северуса, мысль _держать свои руки при себе_ растворялась с каждым днём. Но полностью не исчезла, и на её месте была сильнейшая ненависть к себе. К которой, разумеется, Северус давно привык.

  
***

Несмотря на то, что Северус планировал не спать, он задремал перед рассветом, проснувшись спустя несколько часов лицом в пол с затёкшей шеей.

С нижних этажей доносилось клацанье посуды после завтрака. Если он уйдёт сейчас, то, может быть, ему удастся вернуться в спальню незамеченным. 

Всё было отлично, пока он не завернул за последний угол и не врезался в спину Поттеру. Разумеется. Естественно, Поттер ошивался возле его комнаты. Мальчишка подался вперёд и схватился за стену.

— _Поттер!_ — прошипел Северус. — Какого чёрта вы тут делаете?

Гарри выпрямился и повернулся к Северусу.

— Вы немного... запылившийся, — сказал он и отряхнул себя сзади, куда врезался Северус. — Я думал, может, вы сбежали наружу. — Он сделал шаг вперёд, протягивая руку к волосам Северуса. — У вас в волосах...

Северус отскочил назад.

— ...паутина, — закончил Гарри. Он опустил руку. — Полагаю, вы не выходили на улицу. 

— Не ваше дело, Поттер, — Северус потрогал волосы, вытаскивая комок паутины и пыли. Он прилип к пальцам. Северус стряхнул его с усилием. Он поднял глаза в тот момент, когда Гарри скривил губы в жестокой улыбке. 

— Вы прятались от меня? — спросил он. Северус скрестил руки на груди.

— Разумеется, нет.

— Ага, да. Конечно, — Гарри подошёл ближе. Северус предупреждающе поднял палец.

— Нет, Поттер, нет. Не подходите ближе, — он остановился. — Сейчас день, Мерлина ради.

Гарри наклонил голову в сторону, и Северус почувствовал себя выставленным напоказ. Он сказал _не то_.

— А, понятно, — сказал Гарри, прежде чем Северус исправился. — Тогда вечером, — Гарри потянул руку и вытащил ещё паутину из мантии Северуса. — Увидимся, — сказал он и развернулся к лестнице.

Северус почти крикнул ему вслед — сказать, что он не это имел в виду. Что Поттер не может приходить к нему каждую ночь. _Любую_ ночь. Что это было слишком рискованно для них обоих. Может быть даже Северус не хотел, чтобы он приходил. Не хотел _его_. 

Но это было бы слишком очевидной ложью. 

Поттер, наверное, просто рассмеётся и всё равно придёт. Северус окончательно потерял контроль, и сейчас казалось, что он сделал это специально. Его подсознание действовало само по себе, в наказание за безбожные мысли. Ему надо было это исправить. Установить рамки. Хоть _какие-нибудь_.


	4. Сэр

— Ты же понимаешь, что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь заметит, что ты не в своей кровати и отправится на твои поиски?

Было пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. 

— Наверное. Учитывая, что я сплю в одной комнате с Роном. Тебе надо придумать что-нибудь убедительное, — Гарри был растрёпанный, снова без обуви, только в носках. Он выглядел положительно очаровательно.

Северус только закатил глаза. Поттер подошёл к краю кровати. 

— Я никому не скажу, — сказал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы вас уволили.

— Уволили? Поттер, меня _вздёрнут_ за то, что я с тобой делал, — _что я хочу сделать_.

— Тебя могут вздёрнуть за что угодно.

 _Это_ , подумал Северус, _правда_.

Северус резко встал с кровати, заставляя Гарри отшагнуть. Он положил руку Гарри на грудь и легко толкнул. Он проигнорировал тихий, резкий вздох Поттера, когда он коснулся его. Повернувшись к кровати, Северус направил на неё палочку и транс фигурировал в два кресла. Он сел в одно из них и жестом указал на другое. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, Поттер, — сказал он. Гарри покраснел.

— Я, эм, не очень хочу обо всём этом говорить, — ответил он.

— Садись.

Он сел.

Скрестив лодыжки, Гарри засунул ладони между колен и уставился взглядом на пол, выглядя крайне нелепо.

— Ладно, Поттер, — начал Северус, рассматривая завиток пряди на его макушке. — Я понимаю, что тебе кажется, что ты ни с кем не можешь об этом говорить. — Он остановился. — Поттер, посмотри на меня. 

Он не послушался. Он продолжил смотреть на пол, сутулясь в защитной позе. 

— Поттер, — сказал Северус более приказным тоном. Гарри поднял полузакрытые глаза. Обнял себя за плечи.

— Что? — спросил он едва слышным голосом. Уязвимым. Невыносимо. Северус вздохнул. Он должен был это сделать.

— Ты хочешь чувствовать, что о тебе заботятся, так? — спросил он. Гарри снова покраснел.

— Нет, не хочу, — сказал он. — Что обо мне _заботятся_. Что это вообще значит? — его голос был полон презрения. _Заботиться_.

— Тогда перефразирую, — начал Северус и переплёл пальцы. — Ты хочешь передать контроль, — он дождался кивка от мальчишки, — мне. — На этот раз он молчал до тех пор, пока Гарри не ответил вслух:

— Да, — прошептал он. 

— Ты хочешь отдаться на моё усмотрение и мою милость. В переносном смысле, разумеется, — Гарри нервно поёрзал и снова уставился на пол. Поджал пальцы на ногах.

— Ага, — сказал он.

— Ты хочешь передать всю ответственность мне, — Гарри сцепил руки в замок и снова кивнул. — Ты мне доверяешь, Поттер? 

Гарри снова посмотрел на него и мгновенно перевёл взгляд обратно.

— Я... да, — сказал он. Северус цыкнул. 

— Что за лжец. Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, никогда мне больше не ври. Итак, ты мне доверяешь? 

Гарри медленно и глубоко вдохнул. 

— Нет. 

— Уже лучше. Нам надо установить некоторые правила. Первое, ты всегда будешь обращаться ко мне «сэр». У тебя появилась дурная привычка называть меня более изощрёнными именами. Достаточно.

— Хорошо.

— А если подумать? 

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Замечательно. Второе, ты должен слушаться моих приказов. У тебя не много опыта в этой области, и, полагаю, тебе будет трудно, — Гарри хитро на него посмотрел.

— А если вы мне скажете с моста спрыгнуть? — язвительно спросил он. — Или сдаться Волдеморту? Или проиграть Слизерину? — Северус не поддался на провокации. 

— В разумных пределах, естественно. К тому же, тебе потребуется сигнал, чтобы сказать мне, что тебе некомфортно или страшно, и ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился. 

— Не «стоп»? — спросил Гарри, начиная смотреть на него серьёзно.

— О, да, полагаю, ты будешь просить меня остановиться не всерьёз много раз. Может быть, даже умолять, — Северус сделал паузу. — Или, например, ты можешь кричать, чтобы я отпустил тебя, убрал свои руки, как ты уже делал, но на самом деле не хотел этого, — Гарри внимательно смотрел на Северуса, краснея. — Или у тебя не будет возможности говорить вообще. Тебе подвластна беспалочковая магия, Поттер? 

— Мне что?

— Беспалочковая магия. В будущем, я могу научить тебя ей, — сказал Северус и щёлкнул пальцами, создавая маленький поток красных искр. — На сейчас будет достаточно просто слов «красные искры», и я остановлюсь. Скажи это, пожалуйста.

— Красные искры, — повторил Гарри едва слышно.

— Очень хорошо. С этого момента можешь сопротивляться и протестовать, как твоей душе угодно, и я буду знать, что ты имеешь в виду. Только те слова дадут мне понять, что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остановился.

Лицо мальчишки побледнело под красными пятнами. 

— Что конкретно мы обсуждаем, профессор? — выдохнул он.

— Сэр, — поправил Северус.

— Сэр, — повторил Гарри. Он подтянул коленки к груди и обнял ноги.

— Мы обсуждаем твоё послушание в обмен на мою помощь. Есть ещё одно условие. Ты никогда, ни при каких условиях, не станешь снова ко мне приставать, — он опять вспомнил, как Гарри сидел на нём. Как он всхлипнул, когда Северус приказал ему открыть рот. — Если начнёшь, я аннулирую это... соглашение в ту же секунду.

— Я... — начал Гарри и резко остановился.

— Поттер, — продолжил Северус, — ты согласен?

— Я... да, ладно. Обещаю.

— Поттер, — снова сказал он строгим голосом. Гарри испуганно посмотрел на него. 

— Что? — спросил он.

— Как ты будешь ко мне обращаться?

На лицо снова вернулся румянец. Его было так просто читать. Словно шпионить за ним. 

— Оу. А, да, сэр. Извините.

— Смотрите-ка! Он всё же обучаем. Отлично. Иди сюда, — сказал он и постучал ногой по полу. Гарри был в замешательстве. Северус указал на пол. — Ко мне, — сказал он. 

Гарри моргнул и расслабился. После секундного колебания он стёк на пол и придвинулся ближе. Он снова замер, опять краснея, и Северус заметил, что покраснели даже кончики его ушей. Северус снова топнул ногой и скрестил ноги, оставляя место у подлокотника. Гарри подвинулся ещё ближе, развернулся и устроился в обозначенном месте. Неуверенный в том, что от него хотят, он не дотронулся ни до кресла, ни до ног Снейпа, и замер в нескольких сантиметрах от. Он сидел с прямой спиной, мелко дыша.

— Вот так? — спросил он.

Северус зацепил пальцем воротник его футболки и дёрнул назад, пока Гарри не коснулся спиной кресла, а плечом — его колена. 

— Замечательно, — сказал Северус.

После его слов мальчишка начал расслабляться и устраиваться удобнее. Снейп дотронулся до кончиков его растрёпанных волос. Прошла минута, прежде чем Гарри заговорил.

— На сегодня это всё?

— Да, — Северус сдался и зарылся пальцами в копну волос, поглаживая кожу головы. Гарри слегка подался под руку, тихо вздохнув. — Полагаю, я промучил тебя достаточно для одного вечера.

— Вы научите меня искрам?

— В следующий раз.

Они снова замолчали, и в тишине было слышно их дыхание. Затем:

— Я никогда такого раньше не делал, — сказал Гарри.

— Я догадался.

— Я думал, что мне нравится Чо Чанг. 

Тишина.

— Наверное, мне никто сейчас не нравится.

— Тихо, Поттер. 

Через какое-то время Северус почувствовал, что Гарри уснул. Интересно, надолго ли? Ещё ненамного, пока не затекут ноги, наверное. Сможет ли Северус управлять их соглашением? Всё было невероятно глупо. Абсолютно, непростительно глупо. Он должен был сразу пойти к Альбусу, как Поттер впервые начал кричать на него в подвале. Он должен был пойти, как впервые наложил на него руки. Сразу после первого зелья. Но теперь было слишком поздно. Он вырыл свою собственную могилу своими уступками, и теперь он был навечно обречен помнить поцелуи Поттера и глубину его желаний.

Северус немного переставил ноги, надеясь, что Поттер проснётся сам. Бесполезно. Он подвинулся ещё. Слишком далеко на этот раз. Гарри резко дёрнулся и выпрямился. Он почти моментально вскочил на ноги. Он начал крутиться, пока не увидел, что Снейп всё ещё сидит в кресле, и, похоже, осознал, где он был. 

— О, Мерлин, простите. Я... Простите, — сказал он, хватаясь рукой за грудь. — Я уснул?

— Практически, — ответил Северус. — Полагаю, пора возвращаться в свою спальню. 

Гарри мелко и быстро дышал. Северус видел, что он пытался успокоиться, но ничего не получалось. Он поднялся и взял мальчишку за плечи. 

— Поттер, — ничего. — Поттер! — это подействовало. Гарри поднял глаза и посмотрел на Северуса. Он сжал его плечи. — Ты в относительной безопасности.

Гарри нахмурился, всё ещё быстро дыша через нос. 

— Правда, — продолжил Северус. — Ты в безопасности со мной. 

— Что... это... значит? 

— По нашему соглашению я несу за тебя полную ответственность. Если с тобой что-то случится или ты убьёшь себя из-за моей крайней небрежности, это будет полностью моей виной. Моей ответственностью, — он почувствовал, как плечи Поттера снова расслабляются.

— Что насчёт вас?

— Меня?

— Да. Что вы получите взамен?

— Вечность в чистилище, в лучшем случае. Тебя проводить до спальни?

Гарри колебался. Северус догадывался, что он попросит остаться. Он уже приготовил ответ. Но всё, что спросил Гарри:

— Можно мне зелье? Я не хочу... — он запнулся.

— Я уверен, что я смогу уложить тебя спать и без него, но сегодня — да, — Северус щёлкнул пальцами, и флакон оказался в его руке. Он протянул его, но когда Гарри подошёл, отнял руку на себя. — Поттер, слушай внимательно. Ты возьмёшь зелье с собой. Выпьешь половину или меньше, завтра поешь трижды, а после ужина примешь ванну. 

Гарри вопросительно поднял брови.

— Ванну? Почему?

— Потому что я так сказал.

— Это проверка или что?

Северус поднял брови в ответ.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри. Он потянулся за флаконом, и Северус позволил ему, но схватил его за запястье, прежде чем Гарри убрал руку.

— И как ты будешь ко мне обращаться? — он крепко сжал, чувствуя кости под рукой. Гарри втянул воздух с тихим вздохом. Северус хотел услышать это ещё тысячу раз.

— Сэр, — прошептал он. 

— Отлично, Поттер, — ответил Северус и отпустил его. — Ты можешь идти. — Мальчишка не двинулся с места, только долго на него смотрел. 

— Когда я могу прийти снова? — спросил он. 

— Посмотрим, как ты будешь себя чувствовать. Ступай.

  
***

На следующее утро Гарри легко проснулся вместе с Роном и остальными обитателями и за завтраком действительно был голоден. Не запихивать в себя еду было облегчением. Снейп сказал ему есть трижды, и хотя бы за завтраком это не казалось невыполнимо. Он представил, как Северус смотрит на него с другого конца стола и говорит «хорошо».

После завтрака началась небольшая суматоха из-за обнаруженного гнезда докси в заплесневевшем шкафу с постельным бельём. После был обед. Гарри надеялся, что бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром сойдёт за нормальную еду. Затем они с Роном стали обсуждать предстоящий учебный год, как Гермиона путешествовала с родителями, какие предметы уровня NEWT они выберут. Они сыграли несколько игр в волшебные шахматы в библиотеке, Гарри проиграл, а затем был ужин. Гарри смог съесть несколько порций стейка и пирога с почками, что явно считалось за нормальный ужин. После этого он сказал, что хочет принять ванну. Он не знал, была ли ванна в доме, но предположил, что должна быть, иначе Снейп бы не сказал ему это сделать. Остальные присутствующие члены Ордена (кроме Снейпа, разумеется) казались радостными, что Гарри чем-то снова интересовался, что ему показалось странным. Только Рон вопросительно поднял бровь, словно спрашивая, «ванну?».

Ремус сказал, что в доме была одна ванная комната, в главной спальне. Он сказал, что её вычистили от грязи, проклятий и потенциальных живых существ, но всё равно следовало быть осторожным. 

В главной спальне, которая располагалась тремя этажами выше комнаты, в которой спали Гарри и Рон, несмотря на то, что снаружи в доме 12 было только три этажа, он нашёл огромную ванну на когтистых лапах. Она стояла посредине роскошной совместной ванной комнаты между вычурных туалетных столиков и раковин. У самой ванны было по меньшей мере семь кранов с высеченными змеями. Гарри фыркнул.

— Пожиратели смерти, — пробормотал он.

Он повернул несколько кранов, из которых текла чёрная грязь, прежде чем нашёл нужный. Раздевшись, он заметил маленькую баночку с пробкой на одной из раковин. К ней была прикреплена записка. На ней было только написано «П.». 

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри растекается тепло от осознания, для кого она предназначалось, открыл баночку и понюхал. Пахло немного похоже на зелье, которое он пил. Лаванда и сложная смесь других трав. Он вылил содержимое в ванну, и на поверхности воды сразу появилась пена. 

— Ха.

Он зашёл в горячую, ароматную воду. Пена была густой, обволакивающей его в пузырьки. Гарри не очень любил такое, но он не мог отрицать, что это было мило. Он не сидел в ванне с четвёртого курса, когда взял с собой золотое яйцо и обнаружил вуайеристские наклонности Миртл. Воспоминание о подглядывающем призраке заставили его подозрительно осмотреться. Но комната была пуста, и никаких призраков в трубах дома 12 не было, насколько ему было известно. 

Опускаясь снова в воду, он представил Снейпа рядом с ванной, проверяющего, послушался ли он. От мысли бросило одновременно в жар и холод, несмотря на ароматную воду. Он представил, как Снейп стоит над ним, глядя непроницаемым взглядом, вынося свой вердикт. Так ли он выполнил приказ? Похвалят ли его или, наоборот, накажут? Гарри не знал, чего хотел больше. Он представил, как Снейп заворачивает его в полотенце, откидывает волосы со лба и говорит «замечательно». Он представил, как Снейп одной рукой вытаскивает его из воды, кидает на пол и называет ничтожным, ни на что не способным, тупым, бесполезным ребёнком.

Гарри начинал возбуждаться.

Снейп был бы одет в штаны и тунику, его ботинки хлюпали по воде, которую Гарри пролил бы на пол. 

Его волосы бы закрывали лицо, пальцы были бы сжаты в кулаки, брови насуплены над чёрными, нечитаемыми глазами.

Блядь.

У Гарри определённо стоял.

Он вспомнил, как Снейп смотрел на него, когда прижимал к стене. Как он смотрел, когда Гарри был у него на коленях. Как вжимались его пальцы Гарри в шею.

Гарри обхватил руками член под водой.

Снейп поцеловал его, сам, один раз. Когда Гарри поглотил зелье сна без сновидней. Наверное, Снейп и не помнил этого, но Гарри помнил. Как и помнил, что у Снейпа встал, когда Гарри сидел на нём, и Гарри чувствовал это. Гарри чувствовал это.

Он сжал пальцы, начиная дрочить. 

Что бы сделал Снейп, увидь он его сейчас?

Было два возможных варианта: первый, он бы сразу отвернулся и притворился, что ничего не видел; второй, он бы вытащил Гарри из ванны и швырнул на пол. Прижал бы его, наказал за пролитую воду. Или протащил бы до стены на коленях и удержал бы его там. Распустил бы ремень, схватил бы Гарри за подбородок и велел открыть рот.

Гарри сдавленно всхлипнул, ускоряясь.

Как бы это было?

Было бы больно?

Он начал дрочить быстрее, представляя, как Снейп кладёт руку ему на голову, удерживая на месте, используя его.

Он внезапно кончил, его член дёрнулся и он кончил в воду. Желая, чтобы Снейп был здесь. Одобрить, наказать, _что угодно_. Просто увидеть его. 

Гарри отстранённо вытерся. Он растёрся полотенцем прежде чем одеться, чувствуя себя абсолютно опустошённым. 

Когда он вернулся в спальню, она была пуста. Наверное, Рон ещё был на кухне, обсуждая что-то. Может быть, даже его. Гарри переоделся в пижаму, забрался под одеяло и мгновенно заснул.

Он резко проснулся в три ночи. Он слышал, как сопит Рон в соседней кровати. Гарри попытался уснуть снова. Он правда пытался.

Он поднялся в 3:26, на цыпочках вышел из комнаты и прошёл к лестнице. Было достаточно поздно, чтобы Снейп был у себя. В щёлке под дверью не было видно света. Может быть, он спал. Такого ещё не было. Гарри осторожно постучался. Тишина. Ещё. Никакого ответа. Поколебавшись с минуту, Гарри открыл дверь и зашёл как можно тише. Комната была абсолютно тёмной. Гарри замер и прислушался. Через какое-то время он начал различать размеренное дыхание Снейпа в темноте.

— Сэр, — прошептал он. Снейп дёрнулся под одеялом. — Сэр, — сказал он снова, немного громче. 

— Поттер, — его голос был грубым со сна, низким и грудным. Гарри вздрогнул в прохладной комнате. — Что-то случилось?

— Я сделал, что вы сказали, — прошептал он. — Я поспал немного, но потом проснулся.

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал Северус. 

Гарри услышал, как он снова ворочается, и подошёл ближе к кровати. Он выставил руку и нащупал матрас, место, которое для него оставил Снейп. Он забрался под одеяло; место, где лежал Снейп, было тёплым. 

— Сколько времени? — Северус повернулся лицом к Гарри.

— Половина четвёртого.

— Два часа, — Северус протянул руку, пока не коснулся пальцами плеча Гарри, провёл ими выше, до волос. — Спи.

— Да, сэр, — он подался навстречу прикосновению и закрыл глаза. Он не надеялся, что снова уснёт, но, слушая дыхание Снейпа, он начал усыпать.

***

— Поттер.

— Поттер.

— Поттер, просыпайся.

— Мм?

— Пора идти.

Было темно, закрыто и тепло. Когда пришло осознание, Гарри высунул голову из-под одеяла. 

— Что?

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, в чьей он кровати. Хотя он засыпал в кровати Снейпа несколько раз, он никогда здесь не просыпался. Он с наслаждением потянулся. Одна нога дотронулась до Северуса, и он отодвинулся. Гарри подавил желание дотронуться снова, остаться в тепле, свернуться и снова уснуть. Снейп откинул одеяло с его лица, и Гарри моргнул от света лампы. Солнце ещё не взошло. Он дотронулся до лица и повернулся на левую сторону, в темноту.

— Мои очки?

Снейп вложил их ему в руку.

Он не стал дожидаться и надел их Гарри на лицо. Северус сидел на кровати, его пижама собралась в складки на талии. Гарри посмотрел на него с подушки.

— Утро, — осторожно сказал он.

— Пора возвращаться к жизни, Поттер, — сказал Снейп. — Нельзя, чтобы тебя нашли здесь. 

— Да, полагаю, — он приподнялся на руках. — Спасибо. 

— Не за что. Приносить мои ночи в жертву тебе стало уже привычкой.

Свет лампы вычернял тени на теле Снейпа: у горла, под глазами, на руках, лежащих на одеяле. Его длинные пальцы напряглись под изучающим взглядом Гарри.

— Поттер, — сказал Снейп, вытаскивая его из раздумий, — немедленно.

Гарри моргнул.

— Да, сэр, — сказал он и отвернулся, свесив ноги с кровати и дотягиваясь до пола. Он встал и потянулся. Он обернулся посмотреть, смотрит ли на него Снейп. Да. — Мне вернуться в спальню? Или на кухню? Или что? — спросил он. Снейп переплёл пальцы.

— Я бы посоветовал кухню. Сделай чай. Ты встал рано, потому что не мог уснуть. Что правда.

— Я бы мог проспать ещё три часа.

— Это неважно. Иди, Поттер. 

— Ладно. 

Снейп не поправил его, и он ушёл.

На кухне Гарри сделал, как сказал Северус, и поставил кипятиться воду. Было 5:45.

Северус остался лежать в кровати, хотя и не спал. Простыни пахли зельем, которое он оставил Гарри для ванны. Он вдохнул и провёл рукой по пустому месту, всё ещё хранящему тепло.


	5. Хороший человек

Альбус пришёл четыре дня спустя, чтобы забрать Поттера. Он не сказал, почему, что выбесило Северуса до крайности. Ему казалось, что Поттера _украли_ , что, разумеется, было глупостью. Мальчишка не принадлежал ему или кому-то ещё. Идиотская причина так крайне нервничать. Гарри Поттер не был _его_ , и неважно, в какое безумное соглашение они ввязались.

Когда Альбус вернул Гарри в дом 12 и позвал Северуса, он готовился к худшему. Разумеется, Поттер всё рассказал, каждую омерзительную деталь, и теперь Северуса уволят, превратят в змею и отправят на солнце. Ну, хотя бы он выспался. 

Можно с уверенностью сказать, что Северус был рад и шокирован одновременно, когда ему предложили преподавать Защиту от Тёмных Искусств. По-видимому, Гарри использовали, чтобы он убедил Горация Слагхорна вернуться в Хогвартс в роли зельевара. У Северуса не было слов.

 _Как ты посмел забирать его ради этого?_ хотел спросить он. И — _Когда можно приступить?_ И — _Если бы ты знал, что я делал, ты бы этого не предлагал_. И — _Неужели ты не заметил, что происходит с Поттером?_ И — _Тебе всё равно?_ И — _Кто должен за ним присматривать?_

Вместо всего этого, он спросил: 

— Вы изменили своё мнение насчёт меня? 

Альбус посмотрел на него поверх своих очков в форме полумесяца.

— Нет, мой дорогой мальчик. Я всего лишь нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Если ты думаешь, что это неудачная затея, то я, конечно, передам Горацию, что его услуги не понадобятся.

— Вы знаете, что я хочу эту должность, — ответил Северус. — Почему сейчас?

Альбус молчал. Северус фыркнул.

— Потому что она проклята? Стоило назначить меня на неё много лет назад. Избавить меня от страданий.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчез из преподавательского состава, если она и в правду проклята, — невозмутимо улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Как ты знаешь, близится беспокойное время.

— Да, я в курсе.

— Так ты согласен?

— Разумеется, — выпалил Северус. Затем поколебался. — Но вы должны кое-что знать, — он снова сделал паузу. — Что я сделал. Было бы неправильно, если... — он внезапно запнулся, не в состоянии продолжить фразу. Альбус заставил его мучиться несколько секунд. 

— Это касается Гарри? — наконец спросил он. Северус не был напуган. В конце концов, он ожидал этого.

— Я... да.

Альбус не торопил его, лишь сложил руки и ждал. Северус прокашлялся. 

— Поттеру... плохо, — начал он. — Он не спит. Он... ищет моей компании.

— Полагаю, это тебя тревожит.

— Честно, да, тревожит. После нашего прошлого, я не в силах понять, почему.

— И что ты думаешь?

Северус перевёл взгляд с пронзительных голубых глаз Альбуса на свои руки.

— Он находит мою... враждебность... в каком-то смысле успокаивающей. Я... он приходит ко мне по ночам. 

— Чтобы спровоцировать тебя?

— Поначалу. По последнее время я, — он собрался с духом, — я даю ему зелья сна без сновидений. В большей дозе, чем рекомендовано. Он приходил ко мне почти каждую ночь с конца июля. Я позволяю ему уснуть в моём присутствии, а затем левитирую его в кровать, пока все спят, — Снейп потёр глаза. — Не стоило, я знаю. Но я всё равно позволил. Много раз. 

— Это всё?

Северус зло посмотрел.

— Это всё? Накачивать зельями студента? Позволять ему приходить в мою комнату? Терпеть это на продолжении нескольких недель? — Альбус ровно на него смотрел. Северуса это раздражало. — Нет! — выплюнул он. — Это не всё! — Он сжал руки в кулаки. Не стоит идти на помост за всё сразу.

— Ну? — подтолкнул Альбус. Северус насмешливо фыркнул.

— Что ещё? Я делал ему больно. Он физически срывался на мне несколько раз, и я, я делал ему больно. Я пытался его остановить. 

— Понятно, — Альбус на долгое время замолчал. — Вы уже так не делаете, так ведь? Вы пришли к согласию?

Северус скептически посмотрел на него.

— Вы тронулись умом? Я грубо обращался и накачивал зельями студента. Я позволил ему _спать в моей кровати!_ И вы спрашиваете меня, пришли ли мы к согласию?!

— Гарри — особый случай, ты прекрасно знаешь. Он получает, что нужно, во время его визитов?

— Снотворное от кошмаров? То, что его скидывают с трона на чёртов пол? Да, разумеется, он это получал, несмотря на мои лучшие намерения. Что именно вы имеется в виду под _что ему нужно_?

— Гарри предстоят трудные времена, но, как и тебе, Северус, — о, да, разумеется. У Гарри Поттера истекал срок годности, написанный на лбу. Нельзя об этом забывать. Мальчишка, наверное, не доживёт до двадцати. Или семнадцати, если всё пойдёт по плану Тёмного Лорда. И, конечно же, Северусу предстояло погасить свет в глазах директора навсегда. Они всё равно были прокляты. Все до единого. Непростительно с его стороны забыть, что всё уже ничего не значило. 

Альбус не собирался ничего прекращать. Он собирался _способствовать_. Северус подумал рассказать ему о том, как Гарри поцеловал его, залезал на колени, просил об отвратительных вещах. Одни воспоминания обдали лицо жаром. 

— Мне кажется, Поттеру нужно больше, чем я могу дать, — сказал Северус. И затем — мысль, пришедшая в голову только сейчас. Он остановился, обдумывая. Но, как и сказал Альбус, для них всё было кончено. — Я обеспокоен тем, что с ним случится, когда начнутся занятия. Если он не сможет... — он с трудом сглотнул, — если он не сможет приходить ко мне.

Альбус прищурил глаза.

— Ты всё же начал о нём заботиться, Северус? — спросил он. Северус не ответил. — После стольких лет?

— Я посвятил ему свою жизнь, директор. Забота — не то слово, которое может описать мои чувства. Я ненавижу его, — _И я ненавижу тебя тоже, старик_.

— Я уверен, что мы придумаем что-нибудь, чтобы учесть интересы вас обоих.

***

Дамблдор ушёл следующим утром. Поттер пришёл той ночью. В половину двенадцатого, в их тактически оговоренное самое раннее время. Непростительно рано. _Тук-тук-тук_ , как обычно, в дверь. Северус позволил себе стащить бутылку бренди с кухни. Он налил себе с четыре пальца. Не много для того, кто часто пьёт, но Северус пил не часто.

— Войдите, — сказал он в ответ на стук. Дверь открылась, и Гарри ЁБАННЫЙ Поттер пошаркал в комнату, выглядя невыносимо невинно в пижаме и носках.

— Привет, — сказал он. Северус указал на дверь, закрывшуюся за ним. Северус направил палочку на неё и наложил чары. Гарри обернулся посмотреть. — О, — сказал он. — Что такое?

— Ничего, — ответил Северус и указал на Гарри бутылкой, зажатой в левой руке. — Я поговорил с директором насчёт нас. 

Гарри побледнел.

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Да. Определённо рассказал ему больше половины.

Гарри прошёл вглубь комнаты, тяжело сел на край кровати и посмотрел на бутылку. 

— Ты пьёшь? — он забрал её и прочитал этикетку.

— Определённо, — ответил Северус и попытался отобрать бутылку. Гарри сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. 

— Мерлин, Снейп, что это? Жидкость из зажигалки?

— Бренди, — поправил Северус, отбирая бутылку. — И, полагаю, у меня теперь есть специально обращение, поскольку я теперь твой опекун. 

— Да, сэр, — засмеялся Гарри. — Оно ужасное.

— Нет, Поттер, ты просто слишком юн, — он резко замолчал. Гарри попытался забрать бутылку, но Северус убрал её. 

— Так что, тебя теперь обезглавят за рукоприкладство? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё надеясь дотянуться до бренди. 

— Нет, — ответил Северус, — меня повысили.

— Тебя что? Что ты ему сказал?

— Что ты пристаёшь ко мне, и я _совершал различные действия_ по отношению к тебе, и давал настойки для сна, и позволил спать в своей кровати. Прямо у всех под носом!! — Снейп сделал ещё один глоток. — И я — он — мне дали должность по Защите! Абсурд! — Гарри снова потянулся за бутылкой, но Северус поднял её. — Проси вежливо, Поттер, — сказал он. — Ему, может быть, всё равно до тебя, но не мне.

— Защита? Я думал, новый учитель, которого я встретил, пришёл на это место — Слагхорн или как там.

— Ха, нет, он мастер зелий, как и я. _Профессор_ Зельеварения. Он был деканом Слизерина до меня, — Северус сделал паузу. — Он напыщенный говнюк. 

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Он показался напыщенным, да, — сказал он, опять пытаясь достать бутылку. Северус поднял её ещё выше. — Так что, тебе дали должность, которую ты хотел всю жизнь? Стоило ударить меня раньше. 

Северус схватил Гарри за руку, которую он протянул к бренди, и дёрнул вниз, заставляя его упасть к себе на колени. 

— Я очень определённо не ударял тебя, Поттер, — сказал он и схватил Гарри за загривок, удерживая на месте, и снова отпил из бутылки. — Стоит отдать мне должное за то, что я не сделал с тобой что-нибудь похуже, хотя ты об этом и просил. 

Гарри замер у Северуса на коленях.

— Не отдам.

— А стоит, — ответил Северус и понял, что он внезапно разозлился. 

Он скинул Гарри с колен на пол, поставив одну ногу мальчишке на грудь и прижав его к полу. 

— Тебе стоит думать о том, что будет с тобой дальше, Поттер. Ты должен, — сказал он. — Ты не должен быть таким. Это никогда... — он замолчал.

Гарри посмотрел на него снизу, глаза неумолимо блестели в полумраке. 

— _Стоит_ , — передразнил Гарри, — _должен_.

Северус отошёл от него и со стуком поставил бутылку на прикроватный столик. Он прижался ладонями к дереву и сделал глубокий вдох. Это должно было успокоить его, но не сделало ровным счётом ничего. Он слышал, как Гарри поднялся на ноги. Северус обернулся и посмотрел на него. Он был хрупким и надломленным, и прекрасным, как и всегда. Северус ненавидел его за это.

— Ты, — прорычал он и схватил за футболку, впиваясь пальцами ткань в желании разорвать. — Я должен был тебя спасти, — Гарри положил руки ему на запястье, что стало уже привычным жестом.

— Никто не может меня спасти, — ответил он. 

Северус хотел ударить его, разорвать на части. Вместо этого, он его поцеловал. Нет, более того, Северус _напал_ на него, одной рукой держа за футболку, другой — за затылок, притягивая ближе и грубо целуя. Он хотел _стереть_ мальчишку, хотел поглотить его, спасти, защитить.

Это было невозможно.

Он резко развернул их и повалил Поттера на кровать. Северус вышиб воздух из его лёгких, и Гарри коротко вдохнул.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — прорычал Северус, снова целуя его, прижимая к нему, в него.

— Ненавидь меня, — выдохнул Гарри и схватился за его затылок. Северус дёрнулся, почти наслаждаясь болью от врезавшихся в кожу ногтей Гарри. Он накрыл рот мальчишки ладонью.

— Ты отвратителен.

Гарри обхватил его ногами, напоминая Северусу об их положении, в котором они снова оказались по его вине. Северус с отвращением проворчал, наклоняясь ниже, прижимаясь к Гарри. Гарри был возбуждён, как и он сам, и Северус толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, чувствуя, как Гарри приподнимается, чтобы податься навстречу, пятками вжимаясь Северусу в поясницу, требуя больше контакта. Северус схватился за челюсть Гарри, зажимая ему рот, чувствуя горячее дыхание на ладони. Гарри крепко зажмурился, его щёки были залиты румянцем; он отчаянно подавался бёдрами вверх навстречу каждому движению Северуса. Несмотря на зажатый рот, Северус слышал каждый вздох и стон, каждый малейший звук вбивался в мозг, словно гвоздь. Его лёгкие перестали работать. Он не должен этого делать. Он пообещал себе, что _не будет_. Он отдёрнул руку.

— Скажи мне остановиться, — потребовал он. — Красные искры, Поттер. Скажи мне.

— Нет, — вздохнул Гарри, поднимая бёдра и потираясь об Северуса. — Не скажу... блядь... — Северус сменил руку, словно пытаясь потушить пламя, на этот раз закрывая рот и нос Гарри, полностью отрезая доступ кислорода. Гарри пискнул, но не протестуя.

— Посмотри на меня, — потребовал Северус, и Гарри подчинился, открывая глаза и бесстрашно смотря на него. 

Его бездонные зрачки занимали почти всю радужку, обрамлённые лишь тонкой полоской изумрудного зелёного. Северус посмотрел Гарри в глаза, желая упасть в эту тьму. Гарри издал тихий, сдавленный писк и начал лихорадочно двигать бёдрами. Он был на грани, ища наслаждения под тяжестью тела Северуса. Невыносимое зрелище. Северусу показалось, что его зрение стало выцветать по бокам, но он не сопротивлялся. Нет, он хотел больше, всегда больше. Пять, может быть, десять секунд отчаянных движений, и Гарри кончил, сжимая Северуса ногами и впиваясь пальцами в плечо. Снейп убрал руку с его рта за секунду до того, как Гарри издал самый восхитительно порочный звук, глоток воздуха, стон, всхлип одновременно, приподнимаясь с кровати. И после этого Снейп не смог больше сдерживаться. Он уткнулся лицом в волосы и всхлипнул, кончая в штаны, словно девственник. 

Его руки ослабли, когда эйфория спала, и он упал Гарри на грудь, чувствуя, как тот содрогается после оргазма. Гарри тяжело дышал, каждый короткий вдох выходил тихим, жалким стоном; его грудь с трудом поднималась под Северусом. Из последних сил приподнявшись, Северус посмотрел на него. Гарри снова закрыл глаза, его ресницы были мокрые, лицо заливал румянец, рот был открыт, а губы — красные и опухшие. Северус записывал в памяти каждую деталь, словно то, как сейчас выглядел Поттер, было бесценным сокровищем, добытым величайшей ценой. _Посмотри, что ты наделал, проклятый монстр. Посмотри, что ты наделал._

Снейп аккуратно расцепил ноги Гарри и опустил на пол. Он неровно встал, призвал палочку и наложил очищающие чары на обоих. Затем он прошёл в ванную и заперся там. Он разделся и включил воду, вставая прямо под холодные струи. Он стоял и стоял, пока вода не начала нагреваться. Он стоял долгое время под душем, не делая ничего, пока вода охватывала его. 

Однажды Северус спросил Альбуса, что будет с его душой. Что Альбус думал о том, что с ней случится, когда Снейпу придётся в конце концов убить его. Директор, в своей манере, успокоил его, дав Северусу возможность расценивать это не как убийство. Это милосердие, сказал Альбус, помочь старику избежать боли и спасти Драко от необходимости делать это самому. Разумеется, такой добрый поступок не навредит душе Северуса. Может быть, совсем немного, но сдвинет чашу весов в его пользу.

Сейчас, он раздумывал, какая душа?

Был ли он, после стольких лет борьбы, хорошим человеком? 

Последнюю возможную надежду на искупление он сложил к ногам дьявола в обмен на Гарри Поттера. На то, чтобы смотреть на него. Трогать его. Спать с ним. 

В конце концов, чем он был лучше десятков других людей, которые хотели использовать мальчишку в своих целях? Чем он был лучше самого Тёмного Лорда? Разве желание обладать им было лучше желания убить его?

Чем он отличался?

***

Северус ждал, что они обсудят, что сейчас произошло. Даже ждал, что Гарри потребует, чтобы он впустил его в ванную. Начнёт стучаться в дверь. Но когда Северус вернулся в комнату, Гарри мирно спал, его ноги всё ещё свисали с края кровати. Одна мысль о том, чтобы спать в такой позе, отдалась понимающей болью в спине Северуса. Он поднял его ноги и положил на матрас, укладывая так, чтобы Гарри спал более-менее нормально, головой, если не на подушке, то хотя бы рядом. Поттер дёрнулся, но не проснулся, только пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и уткнулся лицом в простыню. Его очки лежали на полу. Снейп поднял и аккуратно сложил на тумбочке на поттеровской стороне кровати.

_Поттеровская сторона. Его кровати. Хм._

Северус постоял, просто смотря на Гарри. Надо было разбудить его. Заставить вернуться в свою комнату. Надо было будить прямо сейчас, если он собирался делать это в принципе. Быстро, как сдирать пластырь. Северус нерешительно замер. Надо выгнать его. Но затем он подумал о том, как Гарри проснётся в одиночестве после того, что они делали. Не будет ли это только хуже?

Северус подумал о том, что будет, если кто-нибудь обнаружит их в одной кровати. Кто-нибудь из Ордена.

Разве это было важно? Альбус знал, что он здесь. Разве это было важно?

Северус поддался безрассудству. 

Он выключил свет.

После того, как он лёг рядом с неподвижным Поттером, он накрыл их одеялом, и через секунду Гарри повернулся к нему. Северус не отодвинулся, даже когда мальчишка дотронулся до него в темноте и положил руку ему на грудь. Гарри уткнулся Северусу в плечо и вздохнул. Северус накрыл его руку своей.

Гарри спокойно дышал во сне. Северус думал, как долго это продлится. 

Его сон. 

Его дыхание.

Его жизнь.

***

Когда Гарри проснулся, солнце уже проникло в комнату, касаясь его лица. Он слегка подвинулся, чтобы прикрыть глаза, и внезапно понял, на ком он лежал. Он посмотрел наверх.

Снейп был тёмным пятном, но он услышал знакомый звук переворачивающихся страниц, а затем — закрывающейся книги и её стука об поверхность тумбочки. Гарри лежал головой на коленях Северуса.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Снейп.

— Утро, — медленно ответил Гарри. — То есть, уже утро. А я всё ещё...

— Всё ещё здесь?

— Ага. Разве мне за это не влетит? — Гарри взял очки, когда Снейп вложил их ему в руку и неохотно сел. Он осмотрел комнату. Он никогда не видел её днём.

— Уверяю тебя, проблемы будут только у меня, — ответил Северус, — не переживай.

— А, ну в таком случае, — начал Гарри и сполз обратно, закутываясь в одеяло. Он услышал тихую изумлённую усмешку.

— Полагаю, ты не собираешься больше спать, — сказал Северус.

Гарри на пробу дотронулся ногами до ног Северуса под одеялом.

— Нет, я не очень хочу.

— А теперь, Поттер, не делай ничего, что повлечёт за собой наказание. Ты только что проснулся, — Снейп убрал ноги и встал с постели. Гарри выглянул из-под одеяла.

— Сколько времени? — спросил он.

— Без понятия, — ответил Снейп.

— Мы можем остаться в кровати.

Снейп посмотрел на него. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя безрассудно, но не до самоубийства.

— Заманчиво, — сказал он. — Но я, однако, предпочту сохранить иллюзию правдоподобного объяснения настолько, насколько возможно. — Он развернулся и прошёл в ванную.

Гарри с наслаждением потянулся под одеялом. Он хорошо себя чувствовал. Он хотел так спать каждую ночь. И он даже не пил зелье. Он повернулся и вдохнул запах Снейпа, чувствуя себя крайне довольно. Он внезапно замер. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице. Он не двигался, прислушиваясь к шагам.

Кто-то начал долбить в дверь.

— Северус! Северус! Мы не можем найти Гарри! Ты там? — крикнул Люпин. СТУК СТУК СТУК. — Северус, открой! Гарри пропал!

Гарри подскочил на кровати и прижал одеяло к груди. Северус высунул голову из ванной.

— Быстро, однако, — сказал он. Он зашёл обратно и через секунду вышел. Он снял чары с двери, но оставил её запертой.

— Он здесь, Ремус, — крикнул Северус.

— Что? — спросил Люпин через дверь.

— Гарри здесь, — повторил Северус. — Он у меня.

Длинная пауза.

— Открой дверь, — сказал Люпин.

Северус посмотрел на Гарри в кровати. Никаких видимых отпечатков того, что он с ним делал. Кроме, конечно же, того, что Гарри вообще был здесь. На нём не было никаких отметин. Он был одет. Растрёпан, но с этим ничего не поделать. Бутылка бренди всё ещё была на столике. Северус направил на неё палочку и заставил исчезнуть. Он широко распахнул дверь.

Люпин стоял один. Он осмотрел пижаму Северуса и его лицо, затем перевёл взгляд на Гарри в кровати, завёрнутого в одеяло, в ужасе; его очки слетели, а волосы торчали во все стороны. Люпин снова посмотрел на Северуса.

— Северус, — спокойно сказал он. — У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы всё объяснить.

— Боюсь, этого будет недостаточно, — ответил Северус.

— Доброе утро, — слабо сказал Гарри.

— Почему Гарри в твоей постели, Северус?

Гарри уловил нервные нотки в его голосе. Гарри только раз видел Ремуса злым, когда они обнаружили, что Питер Петтигрю был крысой Рона. Жуткое зрелище.

— Он плохо спит, — говорил Северус, — практически не спит даже. Я даю ему сон без сновидений. В последнее время он изъявил желание оставаться со мной после того, как заснёт. К сожалению, в этот раз я тоже заснул, прежде чем левитировал его обратно в его комнату до утра. Поэтому он всё ещё здесь.

По мере объяснения глаза Люпина расширялись, и Гарри был уверен, что они вот-вот выскочат у него из глазниц.

— Ты... что? — проговорил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Как я уже сказал, я помогаю ему заснуть, — сдержанно ответил Северус.

— Ты _накачивал_ его? Сколько?

— Профессор Люпин, — прервал Гарри, махнув рукой. — Я в порядке, — никто на него не посмотрел.

— Если ты подумаешь с минуту, — сказал Северус, — то, наверное, догадаешься.

— Снейп, — прорычал Люпин и схватил его за рубашку. — Что ты сделал? 

Северус успокаивающе поднял руки. Гарри выбрался из кровати. 

— Только то, что сказал, — ответил Снейп.

Гарри просунул между ними руку, упираясь Ремусу ладонью в грудь.

— Эй, — сказал он. —Успокойтесь, я в порядке, и я прямо здесь!

— Не влезай, Гарри, — рыкнул Ремус.

— Не влезать куда, в свою жизнь? — выпалил Гарри, просовывая вторую руку и изо всех сил пытаясь расцепить их. — Если бы!

Они оба посмотрели на него. Ремус отпустил рубашку Снейпа и отступил назад. Снейп пригладил складки на одежде. 

— Альбус знает, — сказал он. — Я рассказал ему все. 

_Почти всё_.

— Ты рассказал ему? — встревоженно повторил Ремус. — И что, он это позволил? Не может быть.

— Позволил. Я предложил ему уволить меня, но он отказался.

— Он не мог.

— Спроси его сам, — Снейп повернулся к Гарри. — Поттер, полагаю, будет лучше, если ты пойдёшь на кухню завтракать.

Гарри печально посмотрел на него с явным ужасом в глазах. Снейп медленно осмотрел его выражение. Он снова посмотрел на Ремуса.

— С другой стороны, я думаю, будет легче, если спустимся вместо него мы, — сказал он. Ремус ровно посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Гарри, оставайся здесь.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа; тот кивнул. Ремус нахмурился.

— Можно я приму душ? — спросил Гарри.

— Не торопись, — ответил Северус и развернулся, направляясь к лестнице. Ремус долго время смотрел на Гарри.

— Я в порядке, — снова сказал Гарри и закрыл перед ним дверь.

***

Гарри не слышал в душе крики внизу. Он вымыл голову и намылился. Он старался не представлять, что происходит на кухне, или кто там был. Он старался не представлять лицо Рона или письмо, которое он точно напишет Гермионе. Старался не представлять все вопросы. Как _все_ будут смотреть на него. Подставившись под воду, чтобы смыть мыло, шум душа становился всё дальше, а на периферии появились яркие точки. Вскоре он не мог нормально дышать и оперся рукой, а затем и лбом, об холодный кафель. Не помогло. Чувствуя головокружение, он опустился на колени.

***

— Позовите директора, если не верите мне.

Ремус, Молли, Артур и Рональд Уизли, и Мундунгус Флетчер собрались на стороне истцов. Мальчишка Уизли казался расстроенным больше всех. Он, и в самом деле, был очень бледным. Северус предположил, что это он заметил отсутствие Поттер и поднял тревогу. Мундунгус казался безразличным. Молли, в противоположность, была вся красной.

— И позову! — сказала она. — АРТУР!

Старший Уизли подпрыгнул. 

— Да, Молли, конечно, — сказал он и схватил банку летучего пороха с кухонной стойки. — Я пойду.

Люпин стоял, прижавшись к стене спиной, скрестив руки на груди и сжав ладони в кулаки. 

— Если ты врёшь, — сказал он низким голосом, — я разделаюсь с тобой лично.

— Я к твоим услугам, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — После всего, что я с ним делал, будет справедливо. Отправь меня к Волдеморту перевязанного, пожалуйста. По частям.

Ремус оттолкнулся от стены и ткнул пальцем Северусу в лицо.

— Я тебя урою, — прорычал он, — если ты коснулся его хоть пальцем.

— Ну-ну, Ремус, — вклинился Мундунгус, — не надо так выражаться.

— Коснулся целыми руками, — возразил Северус. — Это было благословением. Никого _рядом_ не было. Он был _один_.

— Ремус! — крикнула Молли и схватила его за руку. — Дождись Альбуса!

Ремус оскалился, показывая клыки. Северус хотел бы, чтобы было полнолуние. _Вырви мою глотку. Сожри моё сердце_.

— Отпусти его, Молли, — сказал он. — Он хочет мне что-то сказать. Продолжай, Люпин. Что такое?

— Ты _больной_... — прорычал он, но резко остановился — Артур вернулся с Альбусом. Директор направил свою палочку между Ремусом и Северусом, и они отлетели на целый шаг друг от друга.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он. — Чай, Молли?

— А, да, — испуганно сказала Молли. — Разумеется, директор. — Она схватила Рона под руку и увела с собой.

Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Альбус сел за стол, переплёл пальцы и посмотрел на Северуса. 

— Полагаю, ты не был осторожным, — сказал он. Северус подумал, что Люпин был готов взорваться от замечания.

— Возможно, я забыл о своём инстинкте самосохранения, — ответил Снейп.

— Понятно. Может быть, стоит проверить, как там Гарри? Если, конечно же, он не возражает.

— Я схожу, — мгновенно ответил Ремус. Северус посмотрел на него.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, Люпин, но он не захочет видеть тебя.

— Директор!

— Ремус, пожалуйста, останься. Северус, проверь Гарри, ладно?

Северус кивнул, неимоверно благодарный за передышку, и вымелся из кухни. Ну, может быть, не сколько «вымелся», сколько «вышел». Он всё ещё был в пижаме. Никакой развевающейся мантии, чтобы подчеркнуть его уход.

***

Войдя в комнату, Северус услышал шум воды в ванной. Он постучал в дверь.

— Поттер, — позвал он, — ты в порядке?

Никакого ответа.

— Поттер? — он снова постучал. И позвал, громче. — Поттер! Ответь мне!

Ничего.

Дверь была заперта. Он распахнул её и отдёрнул занавеску. Гарри скрючился под душем, зажав голову между колен и вцепившись руками в волосы. Северус сразу же выключил воду, которая едва была комнатной температуры, и снял полотенце с крючка на стене. Он набросил его на мальчишку и вытащил его из ванны. Гарри трясся и был холодным. Северус усадил его себе на колени и обнял.

— Поттер, — сказал он ему в ухо, — дыши со мной. Дыши. Дыши. Вдох, — он медленно и глубоко вдохнул. _Спокойно_ , сказал он себе. _Спокойно_. — Выдох, — он выдохнул. _Медленно, медленно. Спокойно. Не торопясь_.

Он вдохнул и выдохнул снова, и снова. Гарри не отвечал, продолжал сидеть, словно кукла. Он сошёл бы за мёртвого, если бы не дрожал. _Я сделал это. Я разломал его и позволил им найти его таким._

— Ну же, Поттер. Я рядом. Дыши со мной. Вдох, — _раз, два, три_ , — выдох, — _раз, два, три, четыре, пять_. — Вдох, — _раз, два, три_ , — выдох, — _раз, два, три, четыре, пять_.

Постепенно дыхание Гарри стало выравниваться с его. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась под рукой Северуса. 

— Вот так, — прошептал он. — Вот так. Вдох... — он отсчитал. — Выдох... — Он положил руку Гарри на затылок; его волосы были мокрыми. — Вот так, Поттер. Дыши. Дыши, — он всё ещё дрожал в его руках, но его дыхание пришло в норму, затем сбилось, и он начал плакать.

— Чшш, — сказал Северус, гладя мокрые волосы. — Ничего не случилось. Ты в порядке.

Гарри схватился за спину Северуса и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Он казался таким хрупким, словно статуэтка из стекла, его лопатки отчётливо проступали, как и позвонки. Он всегда был таким тощим? Ел ли он? Кто должен был о нём заботиться? 

В этот момент Северус услышал шаги в спальне, и Молли Уизли показалась у двери. Она замерла, взглянув на них.

Северус отчаянно указал ей на дверь.

— Они — заберут — меня, — рвано сказал Гарри ломанным от всхлипов голосом против груди Северуса.

— Нет, — прошептал он в ответ, строго смотря Молли в глаза. — Никто тебя не заберёт. Ты в безопасности, я обещаю. Я рядом. Дыши, — он начал считать снова, не отрываясь взглядом от Молли. — Вдох, — _раз, два, три, четыре_ , — выдох, — _раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть_. — Вдох, — _раз, два, три, четыре_ , — выдох, — _раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть_. Гарри с трудом пытался выровнять дыхание, но, постепенно, начал успокаиваться.

Молли смотрела на них, нахмурившись. Северус указал глазами на дверь, и на этот раз она послушалась.

Он сидел на полу ванной вместе с Гарри долгое время. Наконец-то, когда он расслабился, Северус осмелился отодвинуть его. 

— Давай отведу тебя в постель, — сказал он. Гарри покачал головой. — Поттер. Я уложу тебя обратно. Ты замёрз. Делай, что говорю.

Он не покачал головой в этот раз. Северус обнял его крепче и осторожно поднялся, поднимая завёрнутого в полотенце Гарри. Он вынес его из ванной и донёс до кровати. Кинув мокрое полотенце на пол, Северус осторожно положил Гарри на кровать. Как и предыдущей ночью, он положил ноги на матрас и накрыл Гарри одеялом. Северус потрогал его лоб. Он был холодным и мокрым. Поттер вытащил руку из-под одеяла и дотронулся до руки Северуса. 

— Не надо.

— Поттер, — начал Северус, — я должен вернуться на кухню.

— Тогда они не отпустят тебя обратно.

— Нет. Директор здесь. Он всё уладит.

— Они заберут тебя.

— Я найду тебя снова, если заберут, — ответил Северус. — Что бы ни случилось. — Гарри уткнулся лицом Северусу в ладонь. — Я клянусь.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри. Его глаза закрывались. — Сэр.

— Спи. Увидимся, когда проснёшься.

Он уснул.

Северус накрыл его вторым одеялом и задёрнул занавески. Он надеялся, что Поттер поспит какое-то время. Целый день был бы благословением.


	6. Магия

Северус не стал менять одежду и вернулся на кухню, всё ещё мокрый от воды и слёз. _Пусть обвинят меня сейчас_ , подумал он.

Альбус, Артур, Молли и Ремус сидели за столом. Ждали его. 

— Он спит, — сказал Северус. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Альбус. Ремус недовольно фыркнул.

— Что? — поинтересовался Северус, приближаясь к нему. — Что конкретно тебя раздражает? Если ты не завидуешь. Пожалуй, ты хотел, чтобы тебе выпала неподъёмная ноша заботы о нашем спасителе, м?

Ремус резко посмотрел на Альбуса, который поднял руки.

— Ремус, пожалуйста, сядь, — он сел. Директор повернулся к Северусу, стоящему в проходе. — Северус, — он тоже сел. — Молли сказала, что Гарри был в плохом состоянии, когда она поднялась к вам, — начал он.

— Он ни на что не реагировал, — поправил Северус со стальными нотками в голосе.

— В крайне плохом состоянии, — дополнил Альбус. — Он что-нибудь сказал?

— Уверен, что Молли уже рассказала вам, что да. Когда он начал реагировать на моё присутствие. «Они заберут меня ». Вот что он сказал.

— Ты сделал его зависимым от тебя, — выплюнул Ремус.

 _Ты прав_.

— Ничего подобного. Ему нужен был _кто-нибудь_ , — ответил Северус. — Невозможно требовать от него всего сразу.

— И что ты имеешь в виду под _этим_?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он был идеально невинным, чистым ребёнком, но ждёшь от него полной независимости? Чтобы он ни в ком не нуждался? Твёрдо стоял на ногах посреди этого хаоса? В одиночку? 

— Он не один, — вставила Молли.

— У него есть мы, — сказал Артур. — Целая семья.

— И Орден, — добавил Ремус.

— Он чувствует себя одиноко. Вот, что важно.

— И _что_ конкретно ты для него делаешь, чего не можем мы? — Ремус казался крайне отвращённым.

— Я? — Северус замолчал, раздумывая. _Я укладываю его спать_. — Я позволяю ему быть слабым. 

Ремус фыркнул.

— Он не слабый, — сказал он.

Северус начинал злиться. Его мокрая одежда постепенно начинала высыхать, вызывая зуд, напоминая о Поттере в его комнате, спящем, мокрым в его кровати. Напоминая о дрожащем, обнажённом Поттере. О разбитом на кухне стакане и истерике. Об отказе защищать себя. О желании насилия и наказания.

— Вы, все вы, — с жаром начал Северус, указывая на них пальцем. — Вы отвернулись от его боли. Она вас _расстраивает_. Он нужен вам идеальным. Идеальный, драгоценный Поттер. _Он_ нужен вам так сильно, что вы не хотите видеть его горе. И его _ярость_. Вы. Отвернулись. От. Него, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Вы не можете быть рядом с ним во тьме. Вы _отказываетесь_. — _Вы бы сбежали, если бы могли видеть настоящего Гарри_.

— А ты, Снейп, что, великий трагический герой? Ты можешь дать ему то, что он хочет? — крикнул Ремус, передразнивая.

— Что ему _нужно_ , — прошипел Снейп.

— Ты думаешь, что ты единственный, кто через много прошёл? Думаешь, ты единственный, кто может его понять? — Ремус откинулся в кресле, с презрением глядя на Северуса.

— Неважно, понимаю я его или нет, глупец. Важно, на что я готов пойти. Что готов слушать его крики и плач, терпеть его ор на меня, его оскорбления, удары, разбитую посуду, требования... — он остановился. — Не моя вина, что он выбрал меня. Я пытался ему отказать. 

_Я сказал ему нет_.

— _Выбрал_ тебя, — повторил Ремус. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что _он_ пришёл к _тебе_?

— _Неделями_. В полночь, в два ночи, в три. Постоянно находит меня, несмотря на то, что я пытаюсь спрятаться, несмотря на то, сколько раз я пытался отговорить его.

— Это омерзительно, — сказал Ремус, оборачиваясь к Дамблдору. — Директор, пожалуйста. Дайте мне с ним поговорить. Может, он изменит своё...

Северус так резко встал, что стул опрокинулся. Ремус вскочил на ноги, доставая палочку. Молли ахнула.

— Если ты добавишь ему проблем, я с тебя _шкуру спущу_ , — прорычал Северус, отводя в сторону руку Ремуса с палочкой. — Посмотри мне в глаза и пойми, что я серьёзно.

— Северус, — строго сказал Дамблдор. — Сядь.

— Я лучше постою, директор, — сказал он, не сводя глаз с Ремуса.

— Сядь. На. Место, — повторил он. Северус посмотрел на него и сел. — Ремус, пожалуйста, — Ремус опустил руку и, наконец, сделал, как попросили. — Господа, — начал Альбус, — я понимаю, что вы оба желаете для Гарри лучшего, — он поднял почерневшую руку, как только они оба открыли рты, чтобы возразить, — но пререканиями ничего не добьёшься.

— Я не _пререкаюсь_ , — начал Ремус.

— Я пытаюсь защитить, — сказал Северус.

— Тишина. 

И они замолкли. Ропща, Северус и Ремус уселись обратно. Артур и Молли держались за руки. 

— Мы все беспокоимся о Гарри, — продолжил он. — Мы все хотим защитить его. Ему пришлось пережить многое, очень многое, и каждый из нас думает, что знает, как лучше. Но только сам Гарри может сказать, какую помощь он примет, — он сделал паузу. — Он сам должен выбрать.

— Так что, — фыркнул Ремус, — позовём его?

Северус ударил кулаком по столу. 

— Его что, судят?

— Нет, — холодно ответил Ремус. — Не его.

— Тогда отведи меня на помост, — сказал Северус. — Я убивал ради него, и убью снова.

— Это возмутительно! — сказал Ремус.

— Ты не видел его, Ремус, — внезапно произнесла Молли. — Ты не видел его. Он был... — она замолчала.

— Разбитым, — закончил за неё Северус. Он встретился с ней взглядом.

— Северус пообещал, — сказала Молли, переводя взгляд на Люпина, — защищать его. Что не позволит никому его забрать. Он был в истерике, — его голос задрожал. — Я никогда его таким не видела. Северус успокоил его, — она посмотрела на мужа. — Разве он не достаточно потерял? — Артур обнял её за плечи. Ремус посмотрел сначала на Альбуса, потом на Уизли и снова на Северуса.

— Хочу сказать, что не одобряю этого, — произнёс он.

— Я учту, — ответил Северус.

— Северус, — предостерёг Альбус. Северус поднялся.

— Если меня не собираются казнить, — начал он, — могу я удалиться? Мне бы хотелось присмотреть за Поттером, пока он лежит _без сознания в моей чёртовой кровати_.

Ремус тоже поднялся, и Артур тоже, беря его под руку, словно удерживая на месте.

— А что будет, когда эта летняя идиллия закончится? Если ты ему так нужен, что будет, когда начнётся школа? Ты так говоришь, будто он не сможет существовать без тебя. Так что, мы позволим ему сдаться? Отправим в Мунго?

Северус посмотрел на Дамблдора и приподнял брови. Альбус едва заметно кивнул. 

— Возможно, директор сам посвятит тебя в подробности, раз уж ты влез, — сказал он и повернулся к Молли. — Есть ли что-нибудь из еды, что я могу взять с собой? Для Гарри, когда он проснётся.

Молли сразу же поднялась и принялась искать по шкафчикам. Ремус не отрываясь смотрел на Дамблдора.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит переместиться в библиотеку, — сказал ему Альбус и поднялся из-за стола. 

Северус отвернулся от них, когда они вышли из кухни. Пока Молли накладывала на поднос бутерброды, печенье и чай, Северус услышал, как что-то разбилось и злой голос Ремуса. Молли подпрыгнула и стала собирать еду усерднее.

***

Когда Северус вернулся к себе в комнату с подносом в руках, Гарри ещё спал. Он подвинулся на другую сторону кровати, оставляя мокрое место, и свернулся в клубок. Северус наколдовал столик для подноса и поставил его. Он призвал единственный стул и поставил его рядом с кроватью. Затем он ушёл в ванную и переоделся. Когда он вышел, мальчишка уже проснулся. Он выглядывал одним глазом из-под одеяла.

— Доброе утро ещё раз, — сказал Северус и сел на стул.

— Я голый, — сказал Гарри.

— Да. Ты помнишь, что произошло?

— Профессор Люпин нашёл меня здесь, — сказал он, не вытаскивая голову из кокона одеял.

— Да.

— Он накричал на тебя.

— Да.

— И... я пошёл в душ.

— Да.

— И... не знаю, мне стало плохо. Я больше ничего не помню.

— У тебя была паническая атака. Я вытащил тебя из душа. Вода была холодной.

— Не так я себе представлял, как ты меня увидишь голым в первый раз.

Северус поджал губы.

— Я не разглядывал тебя, — он указал на поднос. — Миссис Уизли любезно передала тебе еды. 

Гарри плотнее замотался в одеяло.

— Рон приходил? — спросил он.

— Да, в начале. Его увели, когда пришёл директор.

Гарри полностью накрылся одеялом.

— О боже, — неразборчиво простонал он. — Почему ты это сделал?

— Прошу прощения, Поттер. Если хочешь обвинить меня в чём-то, соизволь вылезти из-под одеяла, — Гарри злобно дёргался с минуту, словно личинка, пытающаяся пробиться из кокона, а затем разочарованно проворчал. Наконец-то, он вытащил голову. 

— Почему ты это сделал? — снова спросил он.

— Сделал что? Принёс тебе обед? Ты не хочешь есть? — Северус внутренне содрогнулся. Он вредничал без причины. Гарри сел, заворачиваясь в одеяло, словно в плащ.

— Почему ты позволил Люпину увидеть меня здесь? Ты ведь специально. Ты даже не _пытался _ничего предотвратить. Ты просто позволил ему. Ты _показал меня_ ему.__

___Маленький наблюдательный ублюдок_._ _

__Северус посмотрел на свои руки._ _

__— Я... надеялся, что он меня ударит, — сказал он._ _

__Повисла долгая пауза._ _

__— Ты _настолько_ чувствуешь себя виноватым?_ _

___Ещё больше с каждой секундой_. Северус не ответил ему. Он просто снял крышку с еды, и Гарри сел на край кровати; одеяла собрались вокруг его талии. Северус пытался не смотреть на него._ _

__— Я думал, он _правда_ ударит тебя._ _

__— Он почти ударил._ _

__— Какого чёрта он делает? Защищает мою честь? — он усмехнулся. — С каких это пор он меня охраняет? Пригодился бы в прошлом году._ _

__— Внизу всё было ещё хуже. Как он там сказал? А, _«Я тебя урою»_ , кажется._ _

__— М-да. Может быть, ты ещё получишь, что хотел. Что ты принёс? — он посмотрел на еду._ _

__Теперь, когда внимание Гарри было приковано к подносу, Северус не мог остановить себя, чтобы не смотреть на него, хоть чуть-чуть. На его грудь, не скрытую одеялами. Его белую кожу и росчерк ключиц. Его пупок и дорожку тёмных волос ниже. Он перевёл взгляд обратно на лицо Гарри и заметил, что тот смотрит на него._ _

__— Может быть, оденешься, Поттер? — спросил он. Гарри осмотрел себя._ _

__— Зачем, я тебя отвлекаю? — он нагло улыбнулся._ _

__— Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя _намного_ лучше, — медленно произнёс Северус. — Наверное, твоя истерика в ванной поправила твоё самочувствие до обычного состояния непереносимой наглости. _ _

__— Вы льстите мне, профессор, — он взял бутерброд и посмотрел на него. — Ничего, если я накрошу в постели?_ _

__— Крошки не могут быть хуже тебя._ _

__Северус налил две чашки чая._ _

__

__Они ели молча. Северус обрадовался, когда увидел, что Гарри был голоден и без проблем съел его часть еды. У самого Северуса всё ещё было слишком много адреналина в крови, чтобы много есть, и он оставил свои бутерброды мальчишке. Наблюдая, как он ест, Северус начал замечать детали, на которые раньше не обращал внимания. Его идеальная кожа, кажущаяся чистой и неиспорченной, оказалась совсем не идеальной._ _

__— Можно задать тебе вопрос, Поттер? — спросил он._ _

__— М-м-м? — промычал Гарри с набитым ртом._ _

__— Откуда у тебя эти шрамы?_ _

__Гарри проглотил кусок._ _

__— Какие шрамы? Эти? — он поднял правую руку. Северус говорил не про эти и он придвинул руку Гарри ближе, чтобы прочитать._ _

__— _Я не должен лгать_ , - прочитал Снейп. — Кто, во имя Мерлина, сделал это с тобой?_ _

__— Амбридж, — ответил Гарри. — Это было её отработкой. Стрёмное страшное перо, которое пишет твоей собственной кровью, — он посмотрел на тыльную сторону ладони. — Они долго заживали._ _

__— И она... ты писал эту фразу... пока..._ _

__— Пока она не перестала пропадать, да, — он откусил ещё бутерброд. Северус уставился на него._ _

__— Это не нормальное наказание, — медленно сказал он. — Ты кому-нибудь говорил?_ _

__— Гермионе и Рону._ _

__— И больше никому? Почему?_ _

__— Не знаю, наверное, хотел уделать её сам._ _

__Северус думал, что защиты Дамблдора будет достаточно. Альбус должен был защищать его. И никто не заметил. _Никто_ не следил за ним. Как он дожил до своих лет было загадкой, болтаясь без защитника. Если бы Северус _знал_ — что бы он сделал? Как самый минимум, директор мог бы это остановить, если бы кто-нибудь ему рассказал._ _

__— Долорес Амбридж — отвратительная жаба, — выплюнул он. Гарри настороженно посмотрел на него._ _

__— Что? Ну, то есть, да, но всё нормально. Мне уже не больно._ _

__Искажённое понятие Поттера о нормальности вызывало тревогу. И другая мысль, которой Северус не гордился: Гарри Поттер мог хранить секреты, если хотел._ _

__— А этот? — спросил Северус и указал на плечо, где был большой, но неотчётливый шрам, примерно десять сантиметров длиной, сужающийся к концу._ _

__— От клыка василиска, — сказал он. — Почти умер тогда. Фоукс спас меня._ _

__Северус слышал об этом, разумеется. Но он никогда не видел шрам._ _

__— А этот? — он указал на длинный тонкий шрам на предплечье. Он не был гладким, и всё ещё краснел. Гарри выставил руку._ _

__— Хвост порезал меня. Взял мою кровь, чтобы воскресить Волдеморта, — он прищурился. — Почти умер._ _

__— Разумеется, — он слышал и об этом. С обеих сторон. Рассказ Пожирателей был унизителен. По рассказам Поттер отказался преклоняться. Отказался умолять. Хотел умереть, стоя на ногах, сражаясь. Он подумал о том, чтобы рассказать это мальчишке. А почему бы и нет? Теперь, после всего, что он сделал, он мог сказать, что угодно._ _

__— Я слышал о той ночи от Пожирателей. Крайне унизительно для них, что ты сбежал._ _

__Гарри засмеялся._ _

__— Хорошо! — сказал он. — Было странно и мерзко. Но тебя же там не было, да?_ _

__— Нет. Я был в Хогвартсе. Ждал приказа._ _

__— Тебя наказали за то, что ты задержался?_ _

__— Да._ _

__Гарри почти задал ещё вопрос, но они услышали тихий стук в дверь. Он поднял одеяло почти до самого подбородка, едва не опрокинув поднос._ _

__— Можно мне теперь одежду? — прошептал он._ _

__Северус призвал одну из своих мантий и бросил её Поттеру, вставая с кровати. Гарри схватил её и ринулся в ванную._ _

__За дверью был Альбус._ _

__— Ремус успокоился? — спросил Северус. Дамблдор выглядел расстроенным._ _

__— Он злится на меня, — сказал он. — Где Гарри?_ _

__— Он в ванной, — ответил Северус, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Альбуса. — Он только что поел._ _

__Альбус осмотрел остатки еды и чая._ _

__— Очень хорошо, — сказал он. — Можешь дать Гарри знать, что можно выходить._ _

__— Полагаю, он вас слышит, — ответил Северус. Дверь ванной немного приоткрылась, и в проёме показался глаз Гарри._ _

__— Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор, — сказал он. — У меня нет чистой мантии, поэтому мне пришлось одолжить._ _

__— Ничего страшного, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор, показывая стопку. — Я принёс тебе одежду. Выходи._ _

__Он полностью открыл дверь. Он буквально утопал в мантии Северуса. Гарри прошаркал до директора и забрал свои вещи. Северус посмотрел на пол, борясь с чувством собственничества, поразительно сильным. Гарри оттянул вниз воротник слишком большой мантии и ушёл в ванную. Когда он вышел, то был одет в поношенную футболку и мешковатые джинсы, затянутые ремнём. Он подошёл к кровати, сел на край и уставился на свои руки._ _

__— Мне очень жаль, — всё, что он сказал._ _

__Дамблдор сел на стул Северуса, оставив того неловко стоять у шкафа._ _

__— Не стоит, Гарри. Ты не сделал ничего дурного. Это нас, взрослых, которые должны были защищать тебя, следует винить, — он посмотрел на Северуса поверх очков. — Могу я поговорить с Гарри наедине?_ _

___Нет_._ _

__— Разумеется, директор, — он посмотрел на Гарри, который посмотрел на него в ответ с тем же выражением, которое у него было, когда Северус предложил спуститься на кухню._ _

__— Всё в порядке, Поттер, — сказал он. — Я буду в библиотеке._ _

__Мальчишка кивнул и снова уставился на свои руки. Северус с трудом заставил себя уйти. Он закрыл дверь за собой._ _

____

***

— Я не хотел никаких проблем, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты не сделал ничего подобного. 

— Я думал, они поубивают друг друга.

Альбус мягко усмехнулся.

-Забавно, как наши эмоции могут превратить нас в неандертальцев. Подумать только, даже на волшебников не похожи. Не желаешь ещё чашечку? — он указал на чайник.

— Да, конечно, — Альбус наполнил чайник, а затем и свою чашку. Для себя он наколдовал чистую чашку. — У меня неприятности?

— Нет.

— А у Снейпа?

— _Профессора_ Снейпа, — поправил его Дамблдор. — И нет, я так не думаю. После того, как эта шумиха поутихнет, всё должно прийти в норму.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри, держа чашку с чаем обеими руками и смотря в неё.

— Пойми, что мне надо задать несколько вопросов, Гарри.

— Я знаю.

— Заставлял ли тебя профессор Снейп делать вещи, которые ты не хотел?

Гарри нахмурился. Это был невероятно прицельный вопрос.

— Один раз он заставил меня выпить стакан воды, когда я не хотел, — сказал он. Дамблдор усмехнулся.

— Что-то ещё?

Гарри вспомнил о том, как Снейп схватил его за подбородок и сказал _«Открой рот»_. Но он правда этого хотел. 

— Только что он заставил меня вылезти из-под одеяла и поесть. Я хотел лежать под одеялом.

— Вёл ли профессор Снейп себя неподобающе? Или просил тебя делать что-то неподобающее? — он переплёл пальцы.

— Если давать мне зелья для сна неподобающе, то да.

Он вспомнил ногу Снейпа на своей груди. Его руке, зажимающей рот, не позволяющей дышать. _«Скажи мне остановиться»_ , сказал он тогда.

— Больше ничего?

Он вспомнил, как всхлипнул Снейп. В самом конце. 

— Нет, больше ничего, — ответил он. Дамблдор долго на него смотрел.

***

В доме было тихо. Северус подумал, куда все ушли. Может быть, просто исчезли. Наверное, он может отвлечься чтением огромной коллекции тёмных и редких книг, пока Альбус и Поттер разговаривают. Часть его хотела найти Люпина и продолжить их спор. Ухудшить всё. Подраться. Часть его хотела залечь на дно и переждать, пока не будет безопасно вернуться. Часть его хотела сбежать от всего этого безумия — переписать последние несколько недель и вернуться к нормальной жизни. До того, как всё случилось. Но выбор сделали за него.

Когда Северус вошёл в библиотеку, он увидел Люпина в бархатном кресле с книгой в руках. Он замер, но оборотень услышал его и обернулся. 

— Снейп, — сказал он и встал. 

Северус метался перед выбором:

_Спровоцировать его?_

_Нахер развернуться и уйти?_

— Полагаю, наш выдающийся директор не преуспел в своих попытках успокоить тебя, — сказал он. _Тогда спровоцировать_. 

— Может, он тебе и доверяет, но не я.

— Ты доверял мне, когда моё зелье помогало тебе держать себя под контролем, чтобы преподавать, — сказал Северус.

— Мы сейчас не обо мне говорим.

— Разве?

— Нет.

— Так что же тогда доводит тебя до белого каления?

— Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе постоянно находиться с сыном моего лучшего друга? Посреди ночи? Зная, кто ты? Не думаю.

— И кто же я? 

— _Извращенец_. 

Северус тихо цыкнул. 

— Я ожидал от тебя большего: оборотень, осуждающий других за нетипичные предпочтения? Как печально. Скажи, ты говорил с Альбусом о моей «извращённости »? 

— Да, — ему не было стыдно.

— Дай угадаю, — растягивая слова, произнёс Северус. — Ему было всё равно, что я — гомосексуален. _Пожалуй_ , он уже знал это! Должно быть, ты был так разочарован, — Ремус сжал ладони в кулаки. _Ну же. Вымести свою незначительность на мне._

— Альбус должен защищать Гарри, — сказал Ремус. — Но если он не может делать этого, я буду, — он подошёл к Снейпу. — Ты не можешь притворяться, что не заинтересован в нём, — он снова оскалился, — учитывая, что впускаешь к себе по ночам.

— Разумеется, я заинтересован в нём, ты, непроходимый мудак, — сказал Северус. — Ради него всё это и есть! — он указал вокруг. — Ты думаешь, я оставлю его одного? После того, что видел? Нет.

— Порядочный человек сразу бы пошёл к директору.

_Порядочный. Но не я._

— Я поступил так, как считал лучшим для него.

— Для него? Он как раз в твоём вкусе, Снейп. Не пытайся обмануть меня.

— И в каком же вкусе? — он преувеличенно закатил глаза. — Он брюнет? Мне нравятся брюнеты.

Ремус полностью оскалился.

— Уязвимый, — прорычал он. — Кого ты можешь контролировать.

_Он прав._

— Ты меня оскорбляешь.

— Так и должно быть.

— Знаешь, Люпин, — начал Северус, подходя ближе, — наш разговор наталкивает меня на мысль, что _ты_ имеешь какие-то виды на мальчишку. Я случайно зашёл на твою территорию? Может быть, ты надеялся утешить его в трудные времена. Не могу найти другую причину, с чего бы ты так злился. Ты не его отец.

— Это отвратительно, — Ремус перевёл взгляд на кулаки. Готовый драться. _Ну же_.

— Ты даже не его _крёстный_ , — ухмыльнулся Северус.

И тогда Люпин ударил его.

***

— Отлично, — сказал Дамблдор. — и последний вопрос. Хочешь ли ты продолжать видеть профессора Снейпа во время учёбы? Или ты бы предпочёл, чтобы мадам Помфри помогала тебе? Конечно, если ты предпочтёшь текущий расклад, будут небольшие проблемы с переносом твоих вещей.

— Я правда не хочу доставлять неудобства, — начал Гарри

— Никаких неудобств, Гарри. Я всего лишь интересуюсь твоим мнением. 

— Я хочу остаться с профессором Снейпом, сэр, — начал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё... — Гарри замолчал, услышав громкий стук внизу. — Что это было? — спросил он. Дамблдор осмотрелся.

— Пожалуй, мне следует проверить, что делает мой уважаемый преподавательский состав, — сказал он.

— Где профессор Люпин? — спросил Гарри.

— Я оставил его...

— ...в библиотеке? — спросил Гарри и вскочил на ноги.

— Гарри, подожди! — окликнул его Альбус, когда он выбежал из комнаты.

***

Гарри затормозил у двери в библиотеку, завернув за угол, и распахнул дверь. Он оставил свою палочку в комнате, которую делил с Роном, но сейчас желал, чтобы она оказалась у него. Первое, что он увидел, был перевёрнутый диван. И затем он увидел Снейпа и Люпина, дерущихся на полу.

— О господи! — он выставил руки. — ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!

Он не ждал, что что-то произойдёт. Даже не надеялся, что они его услышат. Но, к его глубочайшему изумлению, раздался оглушительный хлопок, и их откинуло друг от друга. Ремус с силой ударился об книжный шкаф. Северус отлетел к противоположной стене. Стояла оглушённая тишина, пока Гарри пытался отдышаться. 

— Какого хера сейчас было? — крикнул он, вставая между ними. Снейп сплюнул кровь на пол.

— Только ты, — сказал он. Гарри моргнул и повернулся к Люпину.

— Что с тобой не так? — спросил он. 

— Гарри, — начал Ремус, хватаясь за полку позади него, чтобы подняться.

— Не вставай, — приказал Гарри. Ремуса снова откинуло. — Просто, блядь, сиди тихо, — Ремус ошарашенно уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза, и остался на месте. Гарри обдало жаром. Горячей волной до кончиков пальцев.

Альбус проскользил мимо последнего поворота, останавливаясь перед зрелищем. Северус сидел на полу с определённо сломанным носом, в одежде, заляпанной кровью, Ремус лежал у книжного шкафа с разбитой губой и начинающим подливаться фингалом. Гарри стоял между ними, выставив руки.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — сказал он, не глядя, — можете, пожалуйста, остановить кровотечение? — он указал на Снейпа, но продолжил смотреть на Ремуса. Дамблдор опустился на колени рядом с Северусом с грацией юнца.

— Боже мой, мой мальчик, — сказал он. — Посмотри на себя. _Episkey_!

Северус прокряхтел от боли, нос вправился на место, и Альбус начал стирать кровь с его лица.

— Что с тобой не так, — снова спросил Гарри, указывая на Ремуса. В голове начало стучать. — Что ты пытаешься сделать?

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — начал он, — я пытаюсь тебя защитить.

— От _чего_? Я не игрушка, за которую можно драться. Ты не мой отец. Ты не мой _хозяин_.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Посмотри, что ты наделал! Хочешь драться за меня? Устроить беспорядок? Иди к блядскому Волдеморту, если хочешь кого-то наказать за меня.

— Я...

— Я не хочу больше ничего слышать, — отрезал его Гарри. — Выметайся.

— Альбус, — начал Ремус, умоляя. Дамблдор посмотрел на него.

— Тебе нужна медицинская помощь? — спросил он. Ремус не ответил. — Тогда предлагаю погулять несколько дней. Проветриться.

— Альбус, пожалуйста.

— Ремус, я знаю, что ты расстроен. Но даже так, я ждал от тебя большего. Ступай. Мы обсудим это позже.

Ремус медленно поднялся.

— Гарри, — начал он, — я всего лишь хочу для тебя лучшего.

— И это твоя лучшая идея?

— Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Без Сириуса, я думал... Я хотел заботиться о тебе, — Гарри нахмурился.

— Вы хороший учитель, профессор Люпин, — сказал он. — Но я совсем вас не знаю, — он отвернулся.

Ремус кивнул для себя. Он ссутулился и ушёл, пройдя мимо Северуса и Альбуса на полу. Как только он скрылся в коридоре, на Гарри внезапно накатила слабость и подогнулись колени.

— Ты же сказал, что не знаешь беспалочковой магии, — сказал Северус, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он предложил руку директору, который тоже поднялся.

— Какую беспалочковую магию? — спросил Альбус.

— Поттер расцепил нас. Насильно, — они подошли к нему. 

— Без палочки?

Гарри слабо кивнул.

— Я не очень себя чувствую, — сказал он.

— Ну же, Поттер. Вверх, — Северус взял его за плечи, пока Альбус поставил диван на место. Они сели на него. 

— Что он использовал? 

— Ничего. Просто крикнул «прекратите», — ответил Северус и указал на почерневшие доски на полу. — Вы видели, где мы оказались.

— Без палочки? Без заклинания? 

— Без.

— Это плохо? — спросил Гарри. Его голова раскалывалась. Он закрыл лицо руками. — О, господи, моя голова.

— Обычно такая магия требует тренировки, чтобы безопасно её использовать, — ответил ему Альбус. — Позволь взглянуть на тебя. — Он отодвинул руки Гарри от лица и заглянул ему в глаза. Повернул голову в разные стороны. Гарри подумал о том, что именно проверял Дамблдор.

— Никакого кровотечения, — сказал Северус. — Он в порядке? 

— Никакого кровотечения, — подтвердил Альбус. — Как твоё зрение, Гарри?

— Ярко, — сказал Гарри. — Тут очень ярко, — неправда. Библиотека, на самом деле, была достаточно мрачной.

— Не двоится в глазах?

— Нет. Голова болит, — Альбус отпустил его голову, и Гарри закрыл глаза руками.

— У тебя готовы какие-нибудь восстанавливающие зелья, Северус? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Северус, в голове перебирая, что ещё было готово. — Успокоительное тоже?

— Принеси их, пожалуйста, — продолжил Альбус. Тогда Гарри поднял голову.

— О, — сказал он, смотря через красные пальцы. — Кажется, у меня идёт кровь. — Он посмотрел на Северуса. — Откуда она идёт? — красная слеза скатилась по его щеке. Он странно моргнул. Казалось, будто перед ним стояло два человека, а не один. — О, — сказал он снова. — Что происходит?

Альбус и Северус оба посмотрели сначала на него, а потом друг на друга.

— Я заберу его вещи, — сказал Северус. Гарри схватил его за руку.

— Что происходит? — снова спросил он.

— Мы забираем тебя в Хогвартс, — сказал Снейп. — Слушайся директора.

Гарри не отпустил его. Ещё слеза собралась и скатилась из уголка глаза к кончику носа.

— Я встречу тебя там, — сказал Северус.

— Пообещай мне, — сказал Гарри.

— Я обещаю.

Гарри отпустил Северуса и взял предложенную руку Дамблдора. Он поднялся.

Всё потемнело.

***

Молли и Рональд Уизли были у библиотеки.

— Что случилось? — спросил его Рон. 

— Ремус ушёл и ничего не сказал, — сказала Молли.

— С дороги, — потребовал Северус, проталкиваясь между них. — Поттеру нездоровится. Я иду за его вещами.

— Вы забираете его? — сказала вслед Молли.

— Подождите, я могу помочь! — прокричал Рон.

— Альбус отведёт его, и в вашей помощи нет необходимости, мистер Уизли, — Рон бежал, чтобы успевать за ним.

— Вы вообще знаете, какие у него вещи?!

Северус резко остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Следуйте за мной.


	7. Хогвартс

Всё было белым. Огромной мутной пеленой.

Гарри моргнул, но ничего не поменялось. Он попытался что-то сказать, но его горло было слишком сухим, чтобы издать что-то кроме слабого хрипа. Но кто-то его всё равно услышал.

Занавеску возле кровати отодвинули, и этот звук был настолько знаком, что Гарри понял, где он, до того, как мадам Помфри начала говорить. Он был в Хогвартсе, в больничном крыле. На секунду он подумал, что снова упал с метлы, прежде чем предыдущие события всплыли в памяти. 

— Он очнулся! — сказала мадам Помфри. И: — Директор!

Гарри попытался сесть, но мадам Помфри уложила его обратно.

— Лежите, мистер Поттер. Директор!

Появилось пятно, в котором можно было опознать Дамблдора. 

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — мягко сказал он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хочу пить, — прохрипел он, затем добавив: — очки? 

— Поппи, если не возражаешь, — сказал Дамблдор через плечо. Пока мадам Помфри возилась с графином, Дамблдор достал очки Гарри и надел их ему на нос. Очертания предметов прояснились. Мадам Помфри наколдовала длинную тонкую трубочку. Даже повернуть голову за ней было больно. Но холодная вода после жажды была восхитительной.

— Лучше? — спросил Дамблдор, когда Гарри выпил стакан.

— Где Снейп? — спросил он. Директор чуть улыбнулся.

— Спал бы, если он последовал моему совету. Так что, наверное, бродит где-то поблизости. 

— Сколько я был в отключке?

Ему ответил Северус.

— Семьдесят один час, — сказал он в дверях. Гарри повернулся посмотреть на него.

— Вы считали? — спросил он. Северус не ответил, но подошёл ближе и встал рядом с директором. Он выглядел бледнее обычного, под глазами залегли тени. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он. Что за вопрос.

— Так себе. Что я сделал? — Гарри снова попробовал сесть, но на этот раз уже Северус остановил его, положив руку на грудь. 

— Лежи спокойно, — сказал он. 

Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора. 

— Ты использовал очень сильную беспалочковую магию, — ответил он. — Сильнее, чем могут многие волшебники. Если бы я знал о твоей способности, я бы научил тебя ею пользоваться, — его глаза сверкнули. — Как глупо с моей стороны думать, что тебе недоступна какая-то область магии.

— Так что, я навредил себе своей же магией?

— Можно сказать, что она вышла слишком быстро. И в твоём ослабленном состоянии...

— Ты почти погиб, — прервал Северус. — Добавь в список, — Альбус нахмурился, но Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— Я получил ещё один шрам?

— Ничего нового, — ответил Северус.

— Жаль.

Альбус посмотрел на них. 

— Эта непредвиденная магия, которой ты коснулся... Это очень редкая способность. Когда ты полностью восстановишься, профессор Снейп начнёт учить тебя, как ей правильно пользоваться.

— Будешь вскорости крушить всё подряд, — добавил Северус. — Как обычно.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Семестр уже начался? — прошептал он. — Кто-нибудь здесь есть?

— Нет, — ответил Северус. 

— Семестр начнётся через двенадцать дней, — сказал Дамблдор. — У тебя есть время восстановиться. Отдохнуть. 

— Ты хочешь есть?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Тогда спи.

Он заснул почти сразу же. И на размытой грани сна он услышал, как Северус спросил: 

_Как мы могли это пропустить?_

И, _Что это значит?_

Он слышал отрывки слов Дамблдора:

_необычайно_

_уникально_

_драгоценный_

Или это был голос Снейпа?

***  


Когда Гарри проснулся в следующий раз, в больничном крыле стояла суматоха.

Кто-то на повышенных тонах говорил в коридоре.

На этот раз он был больше в сознании. Голова была более ясной, он больше осознавал, что происходит вокруг. Он нащупал очки на тумбочке рядом с кроватью и надел их.

— Мы просто хотим его увидеть!

Это была миссис Уизли.

Он сел, и никто его не остановил. На секунду у него закружилась голова, но через пару глубоких вдохов она прояснилась снова, и он положил голову на изголовье. Впервые он заметил, что его руки казались странными. Он посмотрел на них. Подушечки пальцев были розовыми и мягкими, как новая кожа. Он обжёг себя?

— Он отдыхает, — сказал Снейп. — Навестите позже.

— Пожалуйста, Северус, дай нам его увидеть.

— Северус прав, — мадам Помфри. — Ему нужно отдыхать.

— Эй, — прохрипел Гарри, — я не сплю.

Тишина.

Кто-то открыл занавеску.

— Гарри!

Там была не только миссис Уизли. Вместе с ней был мистер Уизли, Рон и Гермиона. Столкнувшись со всеми, Гарри тут же пожалел, что заговорил. Он не был готов к этому. Он не мог. Он посмотрел на Снейпа, встретившись с ним глазами, и внутри начала подниматься паника, и Снейп протянул руку, чтобы загородить проход.

— По одному, — сказал он. — Он только что очнулся, — Северус обернулся к Гарри и вопросительно поднял бровь. — Твои друзья? — едко спросил он.

Гарри слабо им улыбнулся.

— Привет, Рон, привет, Гермиона, — сказал он, и Северус пропустил их.

Гермиона зашла первой, она выглядела так, словно была готова броситься ему на шею. Но, к счастью, она сдержалась и присела на край кровати. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она.

— Все меня об этом спрашивают, — ответил Гарри, слабо улыбаясь. — Помнишь, как я однажды упал с метлы и пролетел тысячу футов, приземлившись на голову?

— Директор сказал нам, что ты использовал мощное заклинание без палочки! Это правда?

— Ага, но это было не заклинание, просто так вышло, — сказал он.

— Одно намерение! Ой, Гарри, это же очень опасно!

— Кажется, ты мне завидуешь, — он рассмеялся.

— Дамблдор сказал, у тебя из-за этого поджарились мозги, — продолжил Рон.

— Он этого не говорил! — прервала Гермиона.

— Он сказал, что ты поэтому так много спишь. Чтобы они сами восстановились или что-то такое, — закончил Рон.

— Наверное, поэтому у меня так болит голова.

— Вот именно поэтому и изобрели палочки, — начала Гермиона. — Я читала про это. Волшебники умирали направо и налево, используя магию с помощью рук.

— Я обжегся, кажется, — он показал им свои руки. Гермиона взяла его ладонь и начала изучать блестящие розовые подушечки пальцев.

— О-о-о, здорово, — произнесла она. — Я также читала, что беспалочковая магия может вызывать проблемы со зрением, галлюцинации и кровотечение из носа и ушей!

— И из глаз, — заметил Снейп. Гермиона подпрыгнула. 

— У тебя было? — спросил Рон. Гарри смотрел на Снейпа.

— Я не очень это помню, — сказал он.

— Это очень опасно! — взвизгнула Гермиона, хватаясь за голову. — Ты мог бы умереть! Хорошо, что профессор Дамблдор и профессор Снейп оба были рядом. Что ты вообще пытался сделать?

— Я очень сильно злился, — он сделал паузу. — Я не пытался сделать что-то конкретное. Я даже не использовал заклинание, как уже сказал. Так, ну, получилось.

— У меня так постоянно было в детстве, — сказал Рон. — Фред и Джордж докапывались до меня, и потом — БАМ! Треснула какая-нибудь тарелка. 

— Ага, — сказал Гарри, — у меня тоже. По-всякому. Интересно, почему оно на меня так не действовало раньше?

— Ну, сейчас ты более сильный, да? Ты настоящий волшебник, а не маленький мальчик. Выпустить столько магии сразу ничем хорошим не кончится.

— Нет, наверное, — Гарри снова посмотрел на Снейпа и семью Уизли. Миссис Уизли плакала. — Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли, — сказал он. — Простите, если напугал вас.

— Конечно, нет, Гарри, милый, — она шмыгнула носом. — Я рада, что ты в порядке.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. 

— Я бы чего-нибудь съел, — сказал он. — Можно принести что-нибудь?

Северус сдержанно кивнул.

— Я попрошу принести что-нибудь с кухни.

— Гарри, можно мы посидим с тобой немного? — спросила Гермиона. И затем, видимо, поняв, что Снейп был за главного, он посмотрела на него. — Вы не против, профессор Снейп?

Он дождался кивка Гарри, прежде чем согласиться.

— Ну, что ж, — сказал он. — Молли, Артур?

Они ушли, оставив троицу одних.

Рон и Гермиона болтали, пока Гарри пытался поесть. Рон съел почти всю еду, но Гарри абсолютно не протестовал. Как только еда оказалась перед ним, есть расхотелось. Гермиона рассказывала, как прошло её лето, как она по нему скучала, и как переживала за него, когда услышала, что произошло. Она говорила о беспалочковой магии и своих предметах уровня NEWT. Они принесли Гарри результаты его С. О. В. Гарри абсолютно про них забыл, и как только конверт оказался у него в руках, он почувствовал приступ паники, как и ожидалось. Сейчас это уже не казалось важным. Они сказали, что возьмут ему необходимые учебники и принадлежности, когда пойдут на Диагон-Аллею. Они не спросили про Снейпа. Абсолютно ничего. Рон словно забыл, что Гарри постоянно не было в своей кровати. Что Снейп и Люпин орали друг на друга. Казалось, будто это было сто лет назад.

Северус вернулся с родителями Рона как раз вовремя. Гарри начал зевать почти сразу после того, как закончил есть, и хотел, чтобы Гермиона и Рон ушли. Было хорошо их увидеть, но он вымотался. Он хотел побыть один.

— Так, ребята, — позвал Артур, когда они вошли, — время прощаться.

— Гарри нужно отдыхать, — добавила Молли.

— Надо поправлять твои взбитые мозги, — пробормотал Рон, поигрывая бровями.

— К тому же, вы будете постоянно видеться, когда начнётся учёба. 

— Учёба? — пискнул Гарри. — Сколько осталось дней?

— Десять.

Он проспал ещё два дня. Это пугало.

Он остался бодрствовать, пока не вернулся Снейп, выпроводив его гостей.

— Тебе надо спать, — настоятельным тоном произнёс Северус.

— Я спал пять дней.

— Ты просыпался трижды. На несколько минут.

— Я помню только один раз.

— Ты не всегда понимал, что происходит.

— Посидишь со мной немного?

Северус пододвинул стул ближе к кровати и сел. Он скрестил ноги. 

— Что тебя беспокоит, Поттер, — ровно спросил он.

— Я стану нормальным после этого? — тихо спросил он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «нормальный»? Ты никогда в своей жизни не был нормальным.

— Ты понял, о чём я. Мой мозг. Я полностью восстановлюсь?

— Да, Дамлблдор уверяет меня, что ты не причинил себе непоправимого вреда. Стоит вполне ожидать твоего привычного, крайне низкого, уровня интеллектуального и академического исполнения ко времени начала занятий. 

Гарри фыркнул.

— Ну ты и козлина.

— Мне остаться, пока ты не уснёшь?

Гарри лёг и повернулся набок. Он посмотрел на колени Снейпа и его руки, покоящиеся на них.

— Они ничего не сказали про тебя, — сказал он. — Ничего не спросили. Я ждал... ссоры.

— Поразительно, как один кризис вытесняет другой.

— Хм.

Северус снял с Гарри очки, и очертания снова начали расплываться. Снейп был тёмным пятном в белой комнате.

— Почему министерство не пришло за мной после использования магии вне школы? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не думаю, что министерство сочло это за использование магии несовершеннолетним. Скорее всего, подумали на магическое существо. Шестнадцатилетний мальчик такого сделать не мог. 

— Я не хотел.

— Я знаю.

***

Когда Гарри восстановился до того, чтобы заскучать в больничном крыле, оставалось шесть дней, прежде чем прибудет Хогвартс-экспресс, чтобы выплюнуть новую порцию детей. Гарри быстро шёл на поправку, и его накачивали зельями и микстурами, пока он не спал. Они были терпимы на вкус, и он не спрашивал, что ему давали.

Примерно в то же время Дамблдор пришёл сказать ему, что со своей больничной койки Гарри переселится в подземелья.

— Профессор Снейп любезно согласился присмотреть за тобой, пока не начнётся семестр, — глаза Дамблдора сверкнули. — Надеюсь, ты не против. Я осмелился перенести твои вещи. Твоя сова, разумеется, останется в совятне. 

Гарри удивился.

— Я буду жить в его покоях?

 _Не может быть_.

— Мы подготовили отдельное, но смежное место для тебя. Профессор Снейп будет поблизости, если у тебя проявятся запоздалые последствия, или тебе что-нибудь понадобится, но в остальном тебя не будут беспокоить.

— А, — сказал Гарри. — Ладно. Хорошо.

— Когда начнётся семестр, ты, безусловно, вернёшься в гриффиндорскую спальню, но я уверен, что к тому времени мы найдём способ сделать так, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя в ловушке. Этого ты и боишься, насколько я знаю.

Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Можно идти сейчас?

— Если желаешь.

  
***

Естественно, Гарри никогда не был в комнатах Снейпа до этого. В его кабинете — да, много раз, но это был не офис. Он проследовал за Дамблдором вниз в подземелья, мимо всех лабораторий зельеварения, мимо скрытой гостиной Слизерина, всё дальше. Ниже и ниже. Наконец, они остановились в тупиковом коридоре. Там была единственная дверь, освещаемая факелом в подсвечнике в форме свернувшейся шипящей змеи.

Гарри вспомнил краны в доме 12 и фыркнул. Дамлблдор тихо усмехнулся с его реакции.

— Ну же, Гарри, не следует оскорблять гостеприимство профессора Снейпа насмешками над декором. 

— Извините, — рассмеялся Гарри, а затем принял крайне суровое выражение. — Слизеринцы, — мрачно сказал он.

— И правда.

Покои Снейпа оказались почти такими, какими Гарри их себе и представлял. Чёрный, зелёный и серебряный. Камень и дерево. Книги, банки, флаконы и ещё книги. Но без Снейпа. В комнате был камин с большим ковром перед ним и два стула. На одной стороне было две двери, а на другой — ещё одна. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Дамблдора. Он указал на одиночную дверь.

Открыв её, Гарри увидел небольшую комнату. Односпальная кровать, заправленная в красно-золотое, рядом с которой стоял чемодан с вещами. Гарри дотронулся до покрывала.

— Спорим, ему нравится, — пробормотал он.

В комнате был письменный стол с деревянным стулом, комод и одна лампа. Было даже окно, но окно было сковано льдом. Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на него, зная, что они были под землёй.

— Магическое окно, — сказал он.

— Для освещения, — ответил Альбус.

Гарри посмотрел на него; он стоял в дверях. 

— Спасибо, — снова сказал он.

— Благодари профессора Снейпа. Он подготовил комнату.

— Когда он вернётся?

— Северуса сложно поймать. Полагаю, он вернётся где-нибудь после обеда. Пожалуй, тебе стоит пока устроиться, Гарри. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, то камин соединён с моим кабинетом. Просто воспользуйся порохом.

Гарри опять поблагодарил директора, и после этого его оставили в одиночестве. Он достал вещи и разложил в шкафу. Он вытащил новые книги и положил на стол.

Гарри лёг на кровать и задумался.

Казалось, словно прошла тысяча лет с тех пор, когда он в последний раз был наедине со Снейпом. Интересно, как он будет держаться с ним сейчас? Может быть, будет заботливым, как в больничном крыле, под зорким взглядом мадам Помфри. Может быть, злым и безразличным, вернувшись к прежней манере, пока Гарри нездоровилось. Может быть, деспотичным, гневным, злящимся на Гарри за вторжение в его жизнь, а теперь и покои, желающим наказать его. Может быть, он будет вести себя, как собственник. Будет страстным. Его любовником, как это неоспоримо казалось в доме 12 в темноте раннего утра. Он вспомнил, как Снейп яростно дрался на полу с профессором Люпином за него. Как выплюнул кровь. Он вспомнил выражение его лица, прежде чем Гарри потерял сознание. Страх.

Могло быть как угодно.

Наверное, он заснул, потому что кто-то тихо стучал в дверь. 

— Поттер? — это был Снейп. — Ужин.

Гарри сонно поднялся. За магическим окном было темно. Мерлин, надо прекращать столько спать. Он неровно встал и открыл дверь. За ней стоял Северус Снейп в полных профессорских одеяниях, что было необязательно ещё шесть дней.

— Извините, — сказал Гарри. — Я опять уснул.

— Это ожидаемо. Ты всё ещё восстанавливаешься, — он указал на стол, накрытый на двоих. 

Гарри был готов к всему, думал он. К гневу, безразличию, беспокойству, жалости, ненависти, страху, страсти. Но он не был готов к радушному дружелюбию, с которым столкнулся. Снейп вёл _светскую беседу_ , пока они ужинали. Он спросил, как Гарри себя чувствовал, о его планах на квиддич, нравилась ли ему новая комната. Они обсудили защитную магию, зелья и плюсы нового учебника по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Гарри не знал, что делать с этим новым безупречно вежливым Снейпом. 

Это продлилось пять дней. Северус сказал Гарри практиковаться в исполнении простых заклинаний без палочки. Он научился левитировать перо, указывая на него пальцем. Он оказался способным к беспалочковой магии, хотя она была крайне изнурительной. Дамблдор приходил несколько раз, и Гарри показывал директору, над чем он работал, и изо всех сил пытался казаться здоровым и счастливым. Он научился заставлять перо парить и приземляться в протянутую руку Снейпа.

— Отлично, — говорил Снейп, и: — Гораздо лучше, и: — молодец.

Они ели вместе. Они читали вместе, в тишине, сидя в разных креслах, и когда Гарри засыпал, Снейп укладывал его в кровать. Северус помогал. Поощрял. Это сводило Гарри с ума.

Гарри всё ещё выматывался настолько, что ему не нужны были зелья, чтобы заснуть. Он постепенно начинал всё реже и меньше спать днём, пока, наконец, он не начал держаться целый день без сна. 

Он всё равно иногда скрывался в своей комнате, чтобы сбежать от отвратительного хорошего отношения Снейпа. От этого он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Хуже — ему казалось, что он исчез, и его заменили маленьким послушным слизеринцем-первогодкой, в котором души не чаял Снейп.

Наконец, за ночь до начала семестра, когда Гарри продвинулся от левитации перьев до маленького пламени в камине, он решил, что достаточно. За ужином, решил он, он заставит Снейпа прекратить это.

***

— Почему ты себя так ведёшь? — спросил Гарри, прерывая ниочёмный рассказ Снейпа. Он резко остановился.

— Как так? — спросил он.

— _Любезно_ , — ответил Гарри. Он показал кавычки в воздухе. Северус отложил вилку в сторону. 

— Прошу прощения?

— Почему ты обращаешься со мной, как с незнакомцем?

— Надеюсь, ты не жалуешься, что я слишком вежливо себя веду? — сказал Северус. — Я обращаюсь с тобой, как со своим студентом, коим ты и являешься.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Прекрати, — сказал он.

— Прекратить что, Поттер? Неужели тебе нравится, когда я веду себя грубо?

— Ну, мне точно не нравится то, как ты ведёшь себя сейчас.

Северус медленно сложил руки и положил их на стол. 

— Я пытаюсь не расстраивать тебя, — сказал он после долгой паузы.

— Я не бумажный.

— Поттер, у тебя шла _кровь из глаз_ две недели назад.

— Ну, сейчас-то всё нормально. Прекрати вести себя так, словно я исчезну, если на меня пристально посмотреть. 

Северус фыркнул.

— Что бы вы желали, король Поттер? — он закатил глаза. — Просветите меня.

— Чего-нибудь настоящего. Сейчас уже немного лучше, кстати, — Северус не ответил, но вместо этого сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на свои сложенные руки. Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Практикуетесь в самоконтроле, да? — ехидно спросил он. Северус злобно глянул в ответ. 

— Да, - сказал он. 

— Не говори мне, что жалеешь об этом, — начал Гарри. — Просто не говори.

— Я жалею обо всём, что делал всю жизнь. С чего ты взял, что это будет чем-то другим?

— Пиздишь, как дышишь. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я лгал, так?

— Ты лгал мне с того момента, как мы вернулись в Хогвартс.

— Я учил тебя, как безопасно направлять свою магию, — сказал Северус. — Как я и обещал.

— Так что, ты будешь притворяться, что ничего не произошло? После того, как тебе разбили нос, когда ты пытался отстоять своё право видеть меня? После того, как я _растворил свои мозги_ , стараясь сдержать Люпина, чтобы он не убил тебя? И теперь, когда я здесь, прямо перед тобой, ты обращаешься со мной, как со _студентом_.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? 

— Правду, — Гарри резко поднялся из-за стола, смахивая пустой кубок на пол. — А не это дерьмо! — он повернулся к камину и указал на него рукой. Пламя резко занялось под его яростным взглядом. — Ты пообещал, что я могу тебе доверять. Ты сказал, что больше не будешь _лгать_. 

— Я сказал не лгать _тебе_ , — Северус встал и подошёл к нему. — У тебя получается лучше с каждым днём. 

Гарри посмотрел на него с отвращением.

— После всего, что ты со мной сделал, ты хочешь вести себя прилично, — выплюнул он.

— Я не пытаюсь вести себя прилично, глупый мальчишка, я пытаюсь не разрушить тебя.

— Ага, — насмешливо произнёс Гарри, — мне бы пригодилось твоё дружелюбие пять лет назад. Дерьмо, которое ты сейчас навязываешь, уже запоздало. Все _вежливые_. Все боятся _навредить_ мне. Словно я чей-то питомец. Ты казался другим.

— Что ты хочешь? — потребовал Снейп. И сразу же пожалел об этом, потому что Гарри с силой двинул его в грудь.

— Что угодно! — прокричал он. Он указал на лицо Северуса. — Думаешь, ты можешь притворяться, что ты всего лишь мой _учитель_? Думаешь, так просто можешь выкинуть меня отсюда завтра? — он двинул его снова. — _НЕТ!_

Северус вспомнил события другой ночи. Ещё один тычок в грудь, в штабе. Он помнил, что хотел Поттер тогда, и знал, что Поттер хочет сейчас. Ему не следует этого делать. Он _не станет_.

— Поттер, успокойся! — это он тоже уже говорил. Должно быть, Поттер восстанавливался быстрее, чем все ожидали, чтобы устраивать это сейчас. Северус думал, у него ещё есть пара дней.

— ТЫ успокой меня! Это твоя работа! — кричал на него Гарри. — Ты обещал! Ты обещал мне! 

Северуса откинуло на шаг назад. Гарри не дотронулся до него, но его всё равно откинуло. Он снова навредит себе, прежде чем восстановится.

— Поттер! Контролируй свою магию!

— ЗАСТАВЬ МЕНЯ! — огонь полыхнул синим в очаге, выплёвывая в трубу столб жара.

— ЛАДНО! — рявкнул Северус и схватил Поттера за подбородок. — Этого ты хочешь? Этого ты от меня хочешь?! — он швырнул мальчишку об стену. — НУ?

Огонь потух.

Гарри затаил дыхание. Его глаза были дикими. Повисла тишина. А затем он сказал:

— Ещё.

_Ещё._

_Ударь меня._

_Сделай больно._

_Разорви на части._

_Ещё._

Северус отчаянно поцеловал его, прижимаясь губами так, словно он мог обратить время вспять лишь заставив его замолчать. Гарри наклонил голову, раскрывая рот с непроизносимым звуком и Северус протолкнул язык ему в рот. Поддаться было _так легко_. Он не должен был ничего из этого делать. Он свернул не туда давным-давно, и теперь заблудился, слишком ослаб, чтобы вернуться назад. Гарри поднял руки, чтобы схватиться за плечи Северуса, и он прижал их к стене.

— Не трогай меня, — прошипел он. 

Гарри лишь простонал и выгнулся навстречу, и Северус прижался плотнее, просовывая колено между ног Поттера и перекладывая вес на его запястья, прижатые к каменной стене. Он вжался лицом в шею Гарри.

— Не вини меня за то, что пытался всё исправить, — выдохнул он, закрывая глаза и чувствуя стояк Поттера против своей ляжки. — Я хотел вернуть всё, как было.

— Я _виню_ тебя, — ответил Гарри, подвинувшись и уткнувшись лицом в волосы Северуса. — Я виню тебя за _всё_.

Ремус обвинил Северуса в желании контролировать Поттера, но Поттера невозможно было контролировать. Сила природы. Ураган. Пожар. Северус беззвучно простонал против кожи, сгорая от стыда, ярости и похоти; горячая, адская смесь внутри. Она отравляла его. Нет надежды на спасение. Гарри прижимался к нему, потираясь об ногу, зажатый между Северусом и стеной.

— Это всё твоя вина, - продолжил мальчишка. — Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Прекрати, — выдохнул Северус и снова поцеловал его. Гарри сильно укусил его за нижнюю губу. 

— Просто _трахни меня,_ \- потребовал он. У Северуса закружилась голова. Желание обладать им было сродни болезни. Лихорадке. — Я знаю, ты хочешь. Просто _сделай это. Трахни меня,_ Северус. 

_Что? Что он сказал?_

Северус отпустил его руки и снова схватил за подбородок.

— _Как ты меня назвал?_ \- прорычал он. 

— Сэр, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Лжец, — он впился пальцами в кожу. — Скажи снова. Ну же, — Гарри сжал губы. _Теперь_ он был напуган. Наконец-то, после всего, он начал бояться. — Ну же, Поттер. Скажи ещё раз.

— Мне больно, — всё, что он сказал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я делал тебе больно, — у Гарри перехватило дыхание, и он попытался отвернуться, но хватка Снейпа была грубой и сильной, и он не смог.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, закрывая глаза.

— Пожалуйста что? — потребовал Северус.

— _Пожалуйста!_

— Ну же, проси, — сказал он, впиваясь пальцами сильнее в мягкую кожу под подбородком. — Проси меня.

Гарри дёрнул бёдрами.

— О боже, — простонал он. — Пожалуйста, сделайте, что угодно, пожалуйста, просто... — Гарри тяжело сглотнул, и Снейп почувствовал это под рукой. — Просто дотроньтесь до меня... пожалуйста, пожалуйста сэр... потрогайте меня, — Снейп дотронулся большим пальцем до его рта, прижал к языку, и Гарри сжал губы вокруг пальца, словно это был подарок. Северус почувствовал его жалкий всхлип.

— Что я хочу с тобой сделать, — прорычал он и просунул другую руку между ними, расстёгивая штаны Гарри. Он взял член Гарри в руку. Словно раскалённая сталь, завёрнутая в атлас. — Ты даже не представляешь, — он провёл большим пальцем по головке, размазывая собравшуюся смазку, и Гарри вздрогнул, двигая бёдрами с такой отчаянностью, граничащей с безумием. Он провёл языком по пальцу Северуса, обхватывая его, и Северус подумал, что умрёт тысячей смертей только ради этого. Чтобы почувствовать, как Поттер разбивается на части под ним.

Он сделал хватку крепче, как Гарри начал двигать бёдрами быстрее. Его стоны стали выше, громче. Северус почувствовал, как он прикусил костяшку у основания большого пальца. 

— Кончай, — потребовал он, поворачивая руку. — Хочу видеть, как ты распадёшься на части. 

Гарри с силой вцепился ему в плечи и попытался что-то сказать. Северус сильнее вжал палец ему в рот, желая, чтобы он подавился.

— _Ты мой,_ — сказал он. — _Кончай._

Гарри содрогнулся, вжимаясь в ногу Северуса, цепляясь рукой за него, когда оргазм накрыл его. Северус почувствовал, как дрожит член у него в ладони, выплёскивая сперму струёй, и Гарри сжал зубы вокруг пальца Северуса. 

Он цеплялся за спину Северуса, отходя от оргазма. Каждая дрожь невыносимо отдавалась в его собственном теле, почти с болью в нетронутом члене. Затем, наконец, Гарри обмяк и выскользнул из рук Северуса прямо на пол. Он быстро и тяжело дышал, прижавшись лбом к ляжке Северуса, уткнувшись лицом в ткань его брюк.

Северус, облокотившись об стену, посмотрел на абсолютно покорного Гарри.

— Поттер, — сказал он.

Гарри обвил руками его голень. Он пробормотал что-то. Снейп опустил одну руку вниз, положив её Гарри на макушку и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Гарри вздрогнул от прикосновения.

— Поднимайся, — сказал Северус.

— Не могу.

— Ну же, — настаивал он. — Дай мне руку.

Гарри посмотрел на него. Его взгляд прошёлся по выступающему стояку Северуса за ширинкой, а затем поднялся выше. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Можно? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Северус. Он почувствовал, как Гарри скользит руками выше, по ляжке, и закрыл глаза.

— Пожалуйста, — снова сказал Гарри. — Позволь мне.

— Нет, — повторил Северус и с титаническим усилием отшагнул назад.

Гарри остался сидеть на полу. По позвоночнику Северуса пробежал разряд от вида его на коленях. С расстёгнутыми брюками и влажным ртом. Смотрящим на него снизу вверх. _Чёрт возьми_.

— Эй, — запротестовал Гарри. Захныкал. Он был _ребёнком_.

— Ты хоть представляешь себе, как доставить удовольствие мужчине, Поттер? — спросил Северус.

— Не особо, — ответил Гарри и прижался головой к стене, обнажая горло и нижнюю часть подбородка, где виднелся красный синяк в форме пальца Северуса. Он прикрыл глаза. — Но я догадываюсь, — Северус отчаянно хотел прижать его голову к стене. Заставить отсосать, а затем трахнуть его, прямо на полу. — Можешь научить меня.

Он мог. Он мог сделать что угодно прямо сейчас с таким Поттером. Он подавил желание. Опустил на самое дно.

— Посмотрим, как ты будешь себя чувствовать, — сказал он. — Не стоит перенапрягать тебя перед началом семестра. — Семестр. Господь милосердный.

— Завтра моя последняя ночь здесь? — спросил Гарри и широко зевнул. Он, казалось, был готов уснуть прямо на полу. 

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Северус. — Вставай, — сказал он снова, и на этот раз Гарри принял руку.

Северус наложил на него очищающее и уложил спать. Как только он закрыл дверь в комнату Гарри, он рванул в ванную. 

Он не чувствовал чересчур много вины, чтобы не позаботиться о себе.

Мысль о рте Гарри довела его до оргазма. Его невероятный розовый язык, его губы, его нежное прикусывание зубами. Этого было достаточно. 

Почти.


	8. Тьма

Гарри крепко спал. 

Спал, несмотря на проникающие лучи солнца через заиндевевшее окно. Спал, несмотря на то, что Снейп стучался к нему в дверь. Спал, несмотря на то, что его трижды звали по имени. Спал, несмотря на то, что Снейп оставил тщетные попытки и ушёл.

Когда он наконец проснулся, рядом с кроватью стоял поднос, на котором лежала записка.

_Ты отказывался просыпаться. Я должен присутствовать на собраниях. Ешь, сколько пожелаешь. Поезд прибудет вечером; тебя будут ждать на пиру._

_— СС_

Гарри снова перечитал записку. Было написано холодно, язвительно и злобно. И с прозрачно ясным беспокойством за него. Он сложил её и положил на прикроватный столик. Затем он снял крышку с блюда. Оно было пустым. Гарри нахмурился.

С тихим хлопком перед его глазами начали появляться блюда. Тосты, яичница, каша, фрукты, колбаски, тушёные помидоры. Чай, сахар и молоко. Наверно, эльфы постарались. Гарри бы не смог съесть это всё . Он налил себе чай и подумал, сколько времени сейчас. За окном было светло. Может быть, всё ещё утро. Хогвартс-экспресс приедет ещё нескоро, что даст время поужасаться заранее. От мыслей о пире и потоке студентов внутри всё сжалось. Влетит ему, если он не придёт? Наверное, да. Снейп это и сказал. Может быть, если он уснёт, его пощадят. Или он может спрятаться. Но в таком случае его найдут и выдворят из подземелий. Он представил, как Снейп тащит его за волосы, словно дикарь, и рассмеялся.

Он взял тарелку с кашей и добавил фрукты и начал медленно есть. Съел кусочек яичницы с тостом. Достаточно ли этого? Оценит ли Снейп его старания?

***

Северус нервно дёргал ногой. Собрания всегда были невыносимы, но сегодняшнее казалось длиннее обычного. Гораций Слагхорн, как и в школьные дни Северуса, мог говорить часами, если не остановить.

— ...Я считаю _мотивацию_ и _вдохновение_ решающими факторами в формировании любви к зельеварению...

Всё, о чём Северус мог думать — как там Поттер? Он оставил его спать около десяти утра. Сейчас было два часа дня. Как знать, какую гадость он уже планировал? Четыре часа были _большим промежутком времени_ в мире Гарри Поттера. Он мог устроить пожар в комнате. Шариться по вещам Северуса. Отравиться. Или, что хуже всего, до сих пор спать.

Северус не рассказал Дамблдору про вчерашний выброс магии, боясь, что на лице проступят эмоции. Мальчишка казался в порядке, только уставшим. Вымотанным. Но его голова не болела и абсолютно точно не было никаких кровотечений. Его уроки помогали — помогали использовать непредсказуемую, хаотичную магию, разве что. Делали его сильнее и опаснее. Замечательная идея директора. Но в то же время, было ясно, почему мальчишка не мог проснуться утром.

Северус посмотрел на свои руки, на маленькую розовую отметину на тыльной стороне большого пальца, где Гарри укусил его, и подавил воспоминания. Не стоило сейчас об этом думать. 

О Поттере, смотрящем на него с колен. 

_Нет, и не об этом. Прекрати, Северус._

Член Поттера, пульсирующий у него в руке.

_ПРЕКРАТИ!_

— Есть, что добавить, Северус? 

Все смотрели на него.

— Прошу прощения? — настороженно спросил он. Альбус невозмутимо улыбнулся.

— Ты, кажется, куда-то спешишь.

Северус заставил себя успокоиться и перестать трясти ногой. 

— Что? Нет, мне просто... нужно в туалет, — идиотский ответ. Альбус лишь кивнул. 

— Что ж, уже пора прерваться на обед, — сказал директор. — Однако, есть последний вопрос, который следует обсудить. Гарри Поттер.

Господь милосердный. Нога Северуса снова задёргалась, и он с силой успокоился. _Спокойствие. Незаинтересованность,_ думал он. _Мне безразличен Гарри Поттер. Он мне не интересен. Он мне не нравится. Я не имею ни малейшего представления, каково его целовать, и меня это не волнует._

— Гарри находился в больничном крыле после инцидента этим летом, — начал Альбус. Учителя начали перешёптываться между собой. — И хотя он быстро поправляется, ему ещё предстоит лечение.

— Это что-то новое? — вклинилась Минерва. — Или он всё ещё приходит в себя после его визита в Министерство? 

— Новое, — ответил Альбус. — Но не стоит волноваться. Я упомянул это, поскольку есть небольшая вероятность, что он заснёт на уроках. Это его главная проблема. — Тишина. — У тебя есть, что добавить, Северус? — все глаза уставились на него. Северус посмотрел на Дамблдора, ненавидя за то, что втянул его в разговор. 

— Он также может уснуть в разных местах, — начал он. — Как сказал директор, он идёт на поправку, но есть вероятность, что стресс от учёбы вызовет рецидив, по крайне мере, на первых порах. Навряд ли он научится полностью это контролировать. 

— Я полагаю, что это должно было быть моей заботой, как декана его факультета, — медленно начала Минерва, — разрешать подобные ситуации. — Она вопросительно посмотрела сначала на Северуса, затем на Альбуса.

— Да, разумеется, — произнёс Альбус, — но это личное предпочтение Гарри — находиться под опекой Северуса.

— С каких пор? — прервал Хагрид. — Он, вроде, ненавидел вас. Без обид.

— Разумеется, — быстро ответил Северус. — С недавних.

Хагрид хмыкнул.

— В любом случае, — Дамблдор поднял руки, — мне бы хотелось сделать этот переход к учебному году как можно более безболезненным. Как обычно, если вы заметите что-то странное или настораживающее, оповестите меня об этом. На этом всё.

Спустя несколько вопросов, от ответов на которые Альбус мастерски увильнул, заседание завершилось. Северус сразу же поднялся, надеясь уйти до того, как кто-то с ним заговорит. 

— Северус, задержись. 

_Блядь_.

— Конечно, директор.

Он остался, пока остальные преподаватели разошлись. Как только кабинет опустел, Альбус перевёл взгляд своих прозрачных голубых глаз на Северуса. 

— Как Гарри чувствует себя сегодня? — спросил он, соединив пальцы рук перед собой. Северус сел обратно.

— Он спал этим утром.

— В таком случае, как он чувствовал себя вчера вечером?.

 _Взбешённо. Саморазрушительно. Безрассудно_.

— Его настроение... непостоянно. Он был зол вчера. И испуган. 

_Правда_.

— Зол на тебя?

— Да.

— Почему же?

 _Я не хотел делать ему больно_.

— Очевидно, я был слишком вежлив с ним, и это его расстроило.

Альбус усмехнулся. 

— У него и вправду своё представление обо всём, — сказал он. — На чём вы остановились?

— Недавно мы начали изучать контроль огня.

— И?

— У него талант.

 _Это пугает_.

— Отлично, — Альбус посмотрел на свои руки. На здоровую и почерневшую.

— Могу я идти, директор?

 _Пожалуйста, отпусти меня_.

— Ещё кое-что, — он сделал паузу. — У меня есть кое-что, что ты должен отдать Гарри, если ему понадобится. 

— О?

Альбус призвал маленькую деревянную коробку с помощью палочки, и она влетела Северусу в руки. Внутри лежали два широких серебряных кольца, начищенных до блеска. Они были похожи на пару слишком больших колец для салфеток. Северус посмотрел на директора.

— Что это? — спросил он.

***

Гарри не спал, когда Снейп вернулся обратно около трёх часов дня. Не спал и был положительно весел. Он лежал на ковре у камина и гонял маленькие вещи по комнате, по три за раз, сталкивая их, заставляя рикошетить.

— Устраиваем беспорядок? — спросил Северус.

Гарри подпрыгнул, и вещи упали на пол. Стеклянная крышка чернильницы, скомканный пергамент и большой уродский камень. Северус нагнулся поднять его. Это был безоар. 

— Они дорогие, знаешь ли.

— Извини, — сказал Гарри, приподнимаясь на руках. — Стоило догадаться, учитывая, какой он стрёмный и мерзкий. — Он улыбнулся. — Мне было скучно.

— Больше не будет, полагаю, — продолжил Северус. — Поезд прибудет через несколько часов, и ты снова окажешься в кругу друзей.

Гарри нахмурился и откинулся обратно на спину. Он начал говорить в потолок.

— Мне обязательно идти на пир?

— Разумеется, — ответил Северус и опустился в кресло. — Все ждут тебя. Не зажжёшь огонь? — Губы Гарри дрогнули, и он указал на камин.

— Больше не жжёт руки, — сказал он. 

— Раньше жгло? Ты ничего не сказал, — Снейп скрестил ноги и изучающе посмотрел на мальчишку, который безразлично пожал плечами. 

— Не то чтобы жгло. Как если дотронуться до горячей сковородки. 

— Понятно.

Через секунду, Гарри снова поднялся и придвинулся ближе. Северус переставил ноги, чтобы ему было, где сесть. Гарри устроился в оставленное место и прислонил голову к колену Снейпа. 

— Что будет дальше? — спросил он затем.

— Без понятия, — ответил Северус. 

_Скажи ему, что у тебя есть для него подарок. Ну же, скажи: «Поттер, у меня есть кое-что для тебя». Полный и безраздельный доступ к моей жизни._

Они сидели молча, глядя на танцующее пламя. _Может быть, он переживёт несколько дней в одиночку. Разумеется, ему это под силу._

— Как мне вести себя на твоих уроках? Я думал, у меня их вообще не будет, потому что у меня Е * по зельям. Но ты больше не ведёшь зельеварение. 

— Нет, — подтвердил Северус.

— У меня Outstanding** по Защите от Тёмных Искусств, — сказал Гарри и обнял свои колени. — Так как мне себя вести? Не так же.

— Нет, не так, — сказал Северус. — Хотя если бы мне было дозволено держать тебя у моих ног, было бы забавно. 

_Как ему себя вести? Как_ мне _себя вести? Будет катастрофа._ Гарри посмотрел на него и развернулся ещё, положив руки на колени Северуса и примостив на них подбородок. Он продолжал смотреть на Северуса.

— Я могу притвориться, что я ненавижу тебя, — сказал он. — Я хорошо притворяюсь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что больше не ненавидишь меня? — язвительно спросил Северус. — Ты головой не ударился?

— Только об стену, — ответил он; его глаза хитро блестели.

 _Катастрофа_.

— Для начала не стоит напоминать мне, что я с тобой делал, во время занятий, — сказал он. Губы Гарри снова дрогнули. Почти в улыбке.

— Как я могу этого избежать? — спросил он и наклонил голову. Красный синяк под подбородком превратился в фиолетовый. Северус вздрогнул. Гарри это почувствовал. — Разве ты не какой-то крутой шпион? — продолжил он. — Конечно же, ты можешь со мной справиться.

— Я справляюсь с тобой слишком много, — ответил Северус. Он дотронулся до метки указательным пальцем. — Убрать мне её?

— Мне она нравится, — сказал Гарри. — Сомневаюсь, что кто-то заметит.

 _Все следят за тобой. Ты же об этом знаешь_.

— Всё равно. Стоит убрать её, — Гарри замер, когда Северус дотронулся до синяка палочкой и сказал « _Senatio_ », прежде чем повернуть голову и дотронуться до костяшек Северуса губами. 

— _Поттер_ , — предостерёг его Северус.

— Что? — ответил Гарри. — Всё ещё чувствуешь вину? Я заставил тебя.

Северус фыркнул.

— Как ты мог меня заставить? Я взрослый волшебник, — он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Гарри, проследив пальцем изгиб уха. Гарри хмыкнул и закрыл глаза.

— Больше никаких драк, ладно? — пробормотал он. 

— Не могу обещать, если Люпин найдёт меня.

Гарри снова открыл глаза и нахмурился. 

— Не найдёт, — неуверенно сказал он.

— Я так не думаю, нет.

_Не после того, как ты чётко дал ему понять. Я буду удивлён, если он снова покажется. Жаль, что он был абсолютно прав. Стоило сломать мне шею, а не нос._

Они сидели какое-то время в тишине: Северус наблюдал за поленьями и иногда бездумно проводил пальцами по волосам Поттера, а Гарри сидел с закрытыми глазами, положив голову Северусу на колени. Северус снова почувствовал болезненный укол _не должен был_. И затем — _не заслуживаю_.

— Сэр? — позвал Гарри через какое-то время.

— Хм?

— Научите меня красным искрам, прежде чем я пойду?

А, да. Он это обещал. Почему бы и нет. Изначально он думал, что уйдёт много времени на то, чтобы научить Гарри направлять магию даже для лёгкого дымка без палочки. Зато сейчас.

— Думаю, ты справишься с этим и без моих указаний, Поттер. Это схоже разжиганию огня. Вся разница в твоём намерении. Однако, я бы был благодарен, если бы ты отошёл от меня, если захочешь практиковаться. 

У него получилось с третьего раза. С третьего. У него был талант, кто бы мог подумать?

***

Время пролетело незаметно, и была пора готовиться к пиру. Снейп велел принять душ, и Гарри послушался. Он был в ванной долгое время, но Снейп не постучался, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли он. Гарри хотел, чтобы он проверил. Хотел, чтобы снова случился приступ и его забрали в больничное крыло. Что угодно, чтобы оттянуть возвращение к нежеланной жизни.

Протерев запотевшее зеркало, он посмотрел на своё отражение. Казалось невозможным вернуть прежний вид. Прежнего себя. 

Он представил, как он сидит за столом с друзьями.

Он почувствовал себя чужим.

***

Северус ходил взад-вперёд, пока Гарри мылся, и мылся, и мылся. Стоит проверить, как он? Разумеется, нет. Должно быть, он просто сидит без дела.

_Он в порядке. Оставь его в покое._

Он посмотрел на часы. Они опоздают.

***

Гарри наклонил голову, изучая себя; он бы хотел, чтобы метки Снейпа остались. Все до единой. Разбитая губа, синяк под подбородком и на скуле. Удар головой. Вывернутая рука. Выдранные волосы.

Так он себя чувствовал. Избитым. Обнажённым.

Он вспомнил последнее утро, до того, как его нашёл Люпин. Солнечный свет, тёплая постель, расплывчатая фигура Северуса Снейпа над ним. Чувство защищённости. Один-единственный раз. Может быть, впервые в жизни. 

И тогда Северус всё же постучал в дверь. 

— Поттер, — позвал он, — что ты там делаешь? 

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри.

— Тогда выходи, ты уже опаздываешь.

Пора идти. Он посмотрел в глаза своему отражению. Пора возвращаться к старой жизни. Пора притворяться. Он сможет. Легко. Пойти на пир.

***

Гарри вышел, одетый в гриффиндорскую мантию со значком капитана. Он выглядел напуганным.

— Готов? — спросил Северус, зная, что ответ отрицательный.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри. Он взъерошил волосы. — Я выгляжу... — он остановился. Северус был уверен, что он хотел спросить, выглядит ли он нормально.

— Ты выглядишь, как следует, — сказал он и указал на дверь. — Пошли?

Гарри вышел первым, и Северус последовал за ним, закрывая дверь, а затем показывая дорогу до замка. 

— Словно иду на казнь, — сказал Гарри сзади и нервно засмеялся, когда они прошли мимо лабораторий зельеварения. 

— Всего лишь в большой зал, Поттер, — ответил Северус. 

Хотя, если быть честным, у него было такое же чувство в первые годы преподавания. Это всё незаметные наблюдатели. Смотрящие на него. Сотни. 

Гарри дошёл до выхода из подземелий. Но затем, когда до них донеслись первые звуки из большого зала, он резко остановился. Так внезапно, словно врезался в невидимую стену. Северус тоже остановился и посмотрел на него.

Он замер. Уставившись на открытую дверь и полоску золотого света, виднеющуюся в тусклом коридоре. 

— Идём, Поттер, — сказал Снейп. — Твои подданные ждут. — Гарри не двинулся. Даже не посмотрел на него. 

— Я не могу, — сказал он.

— Можешь, — Снейп подошёл к нему. — С каких это пор Гарри Поттер боится даже смертельной опасности? Ты противостоял Тёмному Лорду. Разве пир может с этим сравниться?

— Я. Не. Могу, — сказал он снова. Он был белый. Выглядел точно так же, как когда Северус вытащил его из ванной. Он слишком долго был взаперти. Он забыл о мире, которому принадлежал.

— Дай мне свои руки.

Гарри испуганно посмотрел на него.

— Что? Зачем? — спросил он.

— Потому что я тебе сказал.

Гарри моргнул и послушался. Северус взял его за запястья, медленно обхватывая каждым пальцем по очереди. Он сильно сжал руки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. 

— Гарри Поттер никогда не боится, — сказал он. Гарри резко вздохнул и попытался вывернуться, но Северус крепко его держал. 

— Больно, — сказал он.

— Соберись, — сказал Северус в ответ. — Посмотри на меня. Ты можешь, и ты войдешь в зал, как заносчивый и избалованный принц-волшебник, — Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. — Пожалуйста, повтори.

— Я _не могу_ , — выдохнул он. К нему возвращался цвет. Розовый. Яркий. Снова с ним.

— Повтори.

— Ладно! — вспылил он. — Я могу, я сделаю, я пойду.

Северус отпустил его.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Иди же. Это будет проще всего.

Гарри посмотрел на него круглыми глазами, прижимая руки к груди.

— Почему я не могу остаться в подземельях?

— Всю жизнь? Ну же, Поттер. Твоё место не в темноте. 

_Я бы оставил тебя, если бы мог. Спрятал бы в безопасное место, в подвале дома 12. Мой маленький секрет_.

— Но там ты.

— Как я уже сказал, — он мягко развернул Поттера за плечо и подтолкнул вперёд. — Иди. Это в твоём духе. Опаздывать. Крайне драматично. Характерно. Глаза наверх.

***

Большой зал был наполнен ошеломляющим количеством разных звуков и света. Блюда сияли и сверкали в свете свечей и резали Гарри глаза. Всё было золотой бессмысленной мутью. Он прошёл через зал как можно быстрее, отчаянно думая, _Принц-волшебник. Принц-волшебник. Наглый и избалованный. Принц. Волшебник._ Он почти прошёл мимо стола Хаффлпаффа, прежде чем люди начали его замечать, и к тому времени, когда они начали подниматься, чтобы рассмотреть его, он заметил Рона и Гермиону. Его запястья горели и саднили, и он сконцентрировался на боли. _Заносчивый. Избалованный. Принц_. Он дошёл до стола и вклинился между ними. Ладно. Он здесь. Ладно. Он уставился на стол. Ладно.

— Гарри! — вскрикнула Гермиона. — Я так переживала, что ты не придёшь! Ты пропустил распределение! Ты в порядке?

— Эй, дружище, — сказал Рон. — Мы искали тебя.

— Ага, я... проснулся поздно, — сказал он, протягивая руку за куриными ножками, которые он не очень хотел. Они исчезли, прежде чем он дотронулся, и на их месте появился пудинг. — Шляпа сказала что-нибудь интересное?

— Да всё как обычно... Советовала всем объединиться перед лицом общего врага, знаешь.

— Дамблдор вообще упоминал Волдеморта?

— Нет ещё, но он всегда толкает самую важную речь после ужина. Ещё немного осталось.

Так и было. Через несколько минут, за которые Хагрид успел радостно ему помахать, Почти Безголовый Ник остановился выразить свою поддержку, а Гарри старался не смотреть никому в глаза, Дамблдор поднялся со своего места. Весь зал замер. Гарри посмотрел на него, а затем на Снейпа по левую руку. Снейп посмотрел на него в ответ, но быстро отвёл глаза. Дамблдор широко раскрыл руки, словно готовясь обнять весь зал. Очевидно, никто не знал о его руке, поскольку по залу прошёлся удивлённый вздох.

— Не стоит волноваться, — заверил он, потрясая рукавом, и перешёл к стандартным перечислениям и правилам. 

Гарри был рад услышать, что Волшебные Всеприколы Уизли были запрещены — значит, дела у Фреда и Джорджа шли хорошо. Новое удивление ждало всех позже, когда Дамблдор перешёл к объявлению изменений в преподавательском составе. 

— Мы рады приветствовать нового профессора в нашем составе. Профессор Слагхорн, — Слагхорн поднялся, его лысина сияла в свете свечей, от его огромного живота на стол падала тень, — мой бывший коллега, согласился восстановить своё звание мастера зельеварения.

— Зельеварения?

— _Зельеварения_?

По залу пробежался шёпот, студенты пытались понять, правильно ли они услышали. Не может быть, чтобы на зелья, так? Профессор Снейп был здесь.

— Профессор Снейп же займёт должность профессора по Защите от Тёмных Искусств, — Гарри поднял взгляд на Северуса, пока все начали бурно обсуждать.

Ему не приходило в голову, что он единственный знал об этом, посвящённый в детали в запретной темноте Штаба. Снейп поднял руку на аплодисменты со стола Слизерина, выглядя абсолютно довольным. Когда аплодисменты затихли, он снова посмотрел на гриффиндорцев с надменным и безразличным выражением лица. Гарри не мог повторить его, только смотреть на Северуса, желая, чтобы между ними сейчас не было сотен людей. 

_Я справился_ , подумал он. _Забери меня обратно. Пожалуйста, забери меня_.

Северус перевёл взгляд, и Гарри понял, что Рон его что-то спрашивал.

— ...должность по Защите?

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Я говорю, ты знал, что Снейпу дадут должность по Защите? — повторил Рон. 

— А... Да, я знал.

— Мерлин, он, наверное, так доволен, — продолжил Рон. — Он метил на эту должность годами, да?

— Не особо, если честно, — ответил Гарри. — Он не говорил много об этом.

_Только о том, что думал, что его уволят. Из-за меня._

— Почему он сказал _тебе_? — спросила Гермиона. Рон посмотрел на неё.

Дамблдор прокашлялся. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона не единственные это обсуждали. Весь зал гудел про то, что Снейп получил, что хотел. Дамблдор больше ничего об этом не сказал и перешёл к новостям про возвращение Волдеморта и необходимости соблюдения безопасности в эти трудные и опасные времена. Гарри перестал его слушать. Он не хотел слышать про возвращение Волдеморта или о том, что по ночам нельзя гулять по замку. Наконец, Дамблдор закончил речь словами:

— А сейчас вас ждут ваши кровати, тёплые и удобные, насколько возможно, и я знаю, что для вас сейчас самое главное — хорошенько отдохнуть перед завтрашними занятиями, — Гарри с тоской подумал о своей кровати в подземельях, зная, что ему нельзя будет туда вернуться. Он снова посмотрел на стол преподавателей, но Снейп смотрел на Слизерин, слегка нахмурившись. Гарри проследил за его взглядом и увидел, как Малфой что-то шептал своим друзьям. — Закончим же на этом. Доброй ночи!

Скамейки отодвинулись с привычным оглушительным скрипом, и сотни студентов начали разбредаться к своим спальням. Гарри замер на месте. Он не хотел идти вместе с толпой и не хотел оставаться позади. Он просто хотел вернуться в подземелья. В дом 12. Провалиться сквозь землю. Гермиона вызвалась провожать первогодок, но Рон остался сидеть с ним.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. Гарри посмотрел на него. Рон нахмурился. — Эй, ты в порядке, дружище? Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь. 

Гарри выдернул себя из этого состояния, вспоминая, как ногти Снейпа впивались в кожу. _Соберись_ , сказал он. _Соберись._

— Да, извини, — сказал Гарри, — Просто, здесь много людей. Я привык быть один, знаешь. Больше не получится, наверное. 

— Ага. Снова в старом добром Хогвартсе, со всей суетой.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— Ага, — сказал он.

***

Чемодан Гарри ждал его в гриффиндорской спальне. Он посмотрел на него и почувствовал, словно его выселили. Он хотел пнуть его. Вместо этого, он переоделся в пижаму и задёрнул полог на кровати. Он ни с кем не разговаривал и не думал о том, волновало ли их это. Ему нужно было побыть одному. Лёжа в темноте за пологом, он почти мог представить, что он в подземельях. Что Снейп спит за соседней дверью. Что всё, что ему нужно было сделать — постучаться и сказать «Я не могу уснуть».

 _Как он мог меня оставить?_ думал Гарри. _Со всеми этими людьми. С ёбанными незнакомцами_.

Единственным утешением было то, что у них стояла Защита с утра, и он сможет попросить Снейпа о пощаде. 

_Пощаде, ха. Как же._

Но, наверное, он получит отработку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *E — сокращённо от Exceeds Expectations. Самая первая из «зачётных» оценок.  
> **Outstanding — самая высшая оценка. Как можно догадаться, переводные варианты я не очень люблю.


	9. Принц-волшебник

Как только расписание утвердили, ЗОТИ и правда оказалась в первой половине дня. К расписанию добавились Зелья из-за достаточно лояльных требований к ученикам Слагхорна. МакГонагалл заверила его, что отсутствие материалов по зельеварению не станет помехой, и, судя по её выражению, Гарри нужно было радоваться, что его планам стать аврором ничего не мешало. Однако, Гарри было сложно почувствовать радость. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя безразлично. Устало, может быть. Он нацепил самое радостное лицо, какое мог, и это прокатило, что вполне себе было неплохо.

***

Северус собрался с духом, пока шестой курс подтягивался на пару по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Он ждал этого годами и чёрт его подери, если он позволит Поттеру испортить этот момент своим присутствием и попытками отвлечь его. Он важно подобрал вокруг себя мантию, пока класс усаживался на свои места.

— Я не просил вас доставать учебники, — прошипел он, закрывая дверь и разворачиваясь лицом к классу за своим столом.

Студенты, уже успевшие достать их, суматошно поспешили убрать учебники обратно. Северус обвёл взглядом повёрнутые к нему лица студентов, стараясь не задерживаться на Гарри дольше, чем на остальных.

— У вас сменилось уже пять преподавателей данного предмета, насколько мне известно, — начал он. — Естественно, у каждого из них был свой подход и приоритеты. Учитывая данные сложности, я удивлён, сколько из вас смогли наскрести на С. О. В. по данному предмету. Я буду крайне поражён, если вы сумеете работать на уровне NEWT, который будет в разы сложнее, — он прошёл в угол класса и драматично заговорил низким голосом: — Тёмные Искусства, — продолжил он, — многообразны, разнообразны, переменчивы и вечны. Бороться против них сродни схватке с многоголовым монстром, у которого на месте каждой отрубленной головы вырастает новая, более опасная и умная. Вы сражаетесь против непостоянного, изменчивого и несокрушимого противника. Таким образом, ваша защита должна быть настолько же гибкой и изобретательной, как и силы, которые вы хотите остановить. 

Вернувшись в начало аудитории, он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на собравшихся студентов. Они казались в меру напуганными, кроме Гарри Поттера, который пялился на Северуса, подперев рукой подбородок, с застывшим взглядом обожания. У Северуса почти замерло сердце. 

_О, господи. Полюбуйтесь на него._

— Мистер Поттер! — рявкнул Северус. Гарри почти свалился со стула.

— Что? — вскрикнул он.

— Никаких мечтаний во время моих занятий! — _ПРЕКРАТИ НА МЕНЯ ПЯЛИТЬСЯ._ — Если вам они настолько неинтересны, позвольте любезно удалиться. — _МЕРЛИН._

Гарри уставился на него в ответ на секунду, прежде чем совершенно неубедительно нахмуриться.

— Извините, — сказал он. — Я не знал, что будет «Занятие по Тёмным искусствам». Я думал, должна была быть _Защита от_ Тёмных Искусств, — сидящий рядом с ним Рон тихо заржал.

— Не мои проблемы, если вы не в состоянии уловить разницу. Постарайтесь слушать внимательно.

— Извините, — снова сказал он.

— Извините, _сэр_ , — поправил его Северус.

— Необязательно обращаться ко мне «сэр», профессор.

Все разом в ужасе вздохнули, и сзади Северуса Рон, Дин и Шеймус затряслись в попытках сдержать смех и прикрыли рты. Гарри не смотрел ни на кого из них. Пялился прямо Снейпу в глаза. Бросая вызов.

_Мерлин, чего он пытается добиться?_

— Отработка, Поттер, — сказал Северус. — Я не потерплю дерзости в ответ. Даже от _Избранного_.

Он резко отвернулся от студентов к доске.

Гарри не прерывал больше занятие, и Северусу удалось рассказать запланированный материал со всеми страшными иллюстрациями и прочим без дополнительных проблем. И наконец, после, казалось, целого века, урок закончился. Один урок с Поттером завершён.

Пока остальные собирались, Северус приказал мальчишке остаться на месте. Его друзья собирались остаться с ним, но он жестом сказал им уходить, и они ушли, сочувствующе посмотрев на него. Гарри не отреагировал, только остался сидеть за партой, пока аудитория не опустела. Как только дверь закрылась, он высокомерно откинулся назад.

— Извините, _сэр_ , — сказал он. — Что я вообще сделал?

Северус скрестил руки. 

— Ты _пялился_ на меня. Крайне явно. Как... как... — он не мог подобрать правильного слова. — Это было неприлично.

— Извини, — рассмеялся Гарри и встал. — Твоя речь была впечатляющей. Я не мог не смотреть на тебя.

— Прекрати насмехаться.

Гарри прошёл мимо Северуса. 

— Я и не, — сказал он. — Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ты рассказывал так... вдохновляюще.

— Ты несерьёзно к этому относишься, — Северус обернулся посмотреть на него. — Тебе нельзя так на меня смотреть, когда рядом находятся посторонние.

— Только для тебя, хм? — Гарри залез на стол Северуса и откинулся на спину, опираясь на локти, расставив ноги и болтая ими в воздухе.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Бешу тебя, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. — Работает?

Северус встал между его ног.

— Не скажу, что это особо меня бесит, нет, — он положил руку на ногу Гарри поверх школьной мантии.

— Зелья не очень подходили тебе, — продолжил мальчишка, носком кроссовка дотрагиваясь до икры Северуса. — Если бы ты преподавал Защиту всё это время, у меня бы сложилось совершенно иное представление о тебе.

Северус подтянул его к краю стола.

— Я не разрешаю тебе привлекать к себе внимание, — сказал он. — Вне зависимости от того, насколько ты _вдохновишься_ предметом.

Гарри наклонил голову, осматривая его из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Это так ты не разрешаешь? — спросил он. — Потому что мне кажется, что это похоже на поощрение, — он всё ещё лежал на локтях, без грамма стыда. Даже самоуверенно. Северус прошёлся пальцами по линии челюсти и зарылся в волосы. 

— Ни разу за все годы преподавания я не делал чего-то столь неподобающего, — сказал он, сжимая волосы в кулак и оттягивая голову Гарри назад, — как поощрение этого безумия, — Гарри раскрыл рот. Было бы так легко забыть, где они находились, из-за его поведения. Поттер напрашивался на наказание, и у него получалось лучше, чем Северус мог бы подумать. — А ты, — продолжил он, придвигаясь ближе, — ты кажешься... отзывчивым, мистер Поттер. А я-то думал, твой первый день окажется тяжелее. 

— Принц-волшебник, — выдохнул Гарри, прижимаясь ногами к бокам Северуса. — Ты сказал мне быть им.

— Перекладываешь на меня ответственность? 

— Ты мне так сказал. Ну и как я справляюсь? — он снова ухмыльнулся, несмотря на крепкую хватку Северуса.

 _Я выбью это выражение с твоего лица_.

— Если ты планируешь довести меня до того, чтобы я тебя вырубил, ты крайне отлично справляешься, — Гарри обвил ноги вокруг него. _Ты в своей аудитории, Северус_.

— А стоит, — сказал Гарри и сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся. — Я заслужил.

— Думаешь, мной так легко манипулировать? — Северус наклонился ближе, уткнувшись лицом в шею Гарри и вдохнув запах. Он услышал, как Гарри царапнул поверхность стола, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— С чего бы? Ты — эталон моральных устоев, как мы видим.

— Заносчивый, — фыркнул Северус.

— Избалованный, — прошептал в ответ Гарри.

_Ты в своей аудитории. Что ты творишь?_

— Ты — маленький дьявол, — Северус отпустил его, расцепляя ноги Гарри и отходя. — В пятницу вечером, — сказал он. — В восемь часов. Если продержишься.

Гарри остался на месте, раскрасневшийся, откинувшись на локти с раздвинутыми ногами. Северус представил, как мог бы отсосать ему прямо так. Просто упасть на колени между занятиями в услужение этому несносному мальчишке. Гарри ухмыльнулся, словно прочёл его мысли.

— Скажи, когда тебе перестанет нравиться, — наконец сказал он и соскользнул со стола. — Увидимся, профессор.

— Вон из класса.

Гарри неспешно подошёл к своей парте и закинул сумку на плечо. Он обернулся в дверях, его волосы непослушно падали на лицо. Он выглядел в точности, как его отец.

— То есть, _сэр_ , — добавил он, нагло улыбаясь.

Северус смотрел ему вслед.

Прошёл только _один день_.

***

За последующие дни, Гарри понял, что мог так себя вести только пару часов за раз. Он пытался сохранить силы для ЗОТИ и когда он чувствовал себя особенно уязвимым. Остальное время он бродил в угрюмой, мучительной тишине. Он ненавидел ночевать в гриффиндорской башне и не беспокоился по поводу предметов. Гарри только надеялся на то, что если он грамотно спровоцирует, Снейп вытащит его из этого состояния. Может быть, даже уложит спать.

Он не особо хорошо спал. Не много. Всего лишь несколько часов ночью, несмотря на то, насколько он уставал. Он спал по двенадцать-четырнадцать часов до начала семестра, но сейчас... может быть, пять. Четыре ночью и час вразбивку во время дня. На переменах, во время еды, иногда в библиотеке. Достаточно, чтобы функционировать. Функционировать. Единственное, что ему было нужно. Это всё, что он мог сделать без того, чтобы надеть мантию-невидимку и найти Снейпа. Но он сказал «В пятницу, если продержишься», и Гарри планировал продержаться. Четыре дня — это ничто. Ничто. Только каждая ночь длилась словно неделю.

Поэтому, поздно ночью, когда он не мог заснуть, когда не мог перестать думать о Снейпе, а храп остальных сводил с ума, он доставал книгу по зельям, которую ему дал Слагхорн в первый день, и внимательно читал. Так ему достался _Felix Felicis_ , и Гарри был уверен, что внутри было ещё больше секретов. Читать мелкий убористый почерк, занимающий поля страниц, было занимательно, и помогало переживать нескончаемые ночи. _Принц-Полукровка_. Интересно, кто это был? Каждая страница чернела от комментариев, поправок и заклинаний, словно Принцу было нечего учить на занятиях, и вместо этого он разбирал ошибки учебника. Он нестандартно мыслил. И был смешным.

Гарри пережил первый урок Гербологии, первые Чары, первую трансфигурацию. Лавину людей, желающих пообщаться с ним, обсудить пробы в квиддичную команду, просто посмотреть на него, что особенно хотели сделать младшекурсники. Он пережил ещё четыре ночи в своей кровати с пологом с учебником по зельям. И, наконец, настала пятница.

Гарри пытался встретиться взглядом со Снейпом во время обеда, но Северус избегал его. Может быть, он перестарался на последнем занятии по ЗОТИ. Они работали над невербальными заклинаниями, которые, разумеется, Гарри уже начал осваивать. С палочкой, невербальные заклинания не представляли для него трудности, как и обычные заклинания. Поэтому, он особо не слушал, а вместо этого левитировал крышку от чернильницы вокруг указательного пальца и крутил её. Люди вокруг заметили.

Снейп заметил.

И так яростно посмотрел на него, что Гарри тотчас прекратил. Он давно его таким не видел. Наверное, беспалочковая магия должна была остаться в тайне.

В восемь вечера он пришёл к кабинету Снейпа, как велено.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — сказал он, когда Снейп открыл дверь.

— Поттер* , - ответил Северус.

— Какие ужасы вы для меня подготовили? — _Перегнул_. — Сэр, — исправился он. Снейп властно посмотрел на него и поднял бровь.

— Будешь переписывать обратные заклинания к сглазам. Без магии.

_Фу. Ну же. Дверь закрыта._

— Да? — Гарри взъерошил волосы. — Не совсем то, на что я рассчитывал. Не думаю, что мой почерк для этого подойдёт.

— Поттер.

— Что? 

_Давай, сделай что-нибудь. Я же рядом_.

— Сядь. На. Место.

— Да, сэр, — он сел за выделенный стол. 

Снейп долгое время молчал, пока Гарри работал. Он порывался сказать что-нибудь несколько раз — порывался кинуть пергаментом в Снейпа, — но решил дать ему делать свою работу. Через полтора часа ему воздалось.

— Я полагал, что у тебя есть мантия-невидимка, — сказал Снейп из-за стола. Гарри поднял глаза. — Я не знал, что ты окажешься настолько глуп, чтобы ей не воспользоваться. 

— Ты сказал мне, в пятницу. Я дождался пятницы.

— Ты не спал.

— Это так очевидно? Мне казалось, ты меня избегаешь.

— Нет.

— Ты не смотрел на меня в большом зале. 

— Как и должен, под носом у всего преподавательского состава и студентов.

— Сейчас на нас никто не смотрит.

— Ты думаешь, я дотронусь до тебя хоть пальцем, когда ты официально на отработке? Подумай.

— Я надеялся.

Повисла долгая тишина, пока Северус перебирал бумаги на столе.

— Я закончу работу к полуночи, — наконец сказал он. — Ты помнишь, куда идти?

— Да, помню.

— Тогда с твоей отработкой закончено.

— Это всё? Люди подумают, что ты мне благоволишь.

— Ступай.

Гарри наколдовал осушающий порошок над пергаментом и скатал его, затем подошёл к столу Северуса.

— Я скучаю, — сказал он и положил свиток на стол.

— С чего бы? — ответил ему Северус. — Ты видишь меня каждый день.

***

Ровно в полночь Северус услышал тихий стук в дверь. Такой знакомый. Три быстрых удара. _Тук-тук-тук_.

Когда Северус открыл дверь, коридор был пуст. Он придержал её открытой и услышал тихие невидимые шаги. Он закрыл дверь, запер её и наложил чары.

— О, я буду кричать? — спросил Поттер голосом, полным притворной невинности. Северус обернулся в момент, когда он снял мантию. Появилась его голова, затем тело в пижаме.

— Можешь перестать притворяться, — сказал Северус, подходя ближе и поднимая подбородок Гарри одним пальцем. — Это надоедает.

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил он с раздражающей улыбкой на лице. Северус нахмурился.

— Думаешь, если продолжишь раздражать меня, то получишь, что хочешь?

— Немного, да, — его улыбка стала шире.

— Что ж, ты прав, — сказал Северус и начал толкать вглубь комнаты.

Он не остановился, пока Гарри не оказался прижатым к двери его спальни. Он прижал его на месте рукой против горла. Взгляд Гарри дрогнул, но его уверенность не исчезла.

— Разве? — спросил он. — Мне казалось, ты собирался меня вырубить. 

— Бедный Поттер, — вкрадчиво произнёс Северус и поцеловал его в лоб. — Ты так влип, — он открыл дверь позади Гарри и с силой толкнул его, заставив растянуться на ковре. Гарри упал на пол, словно выкинутая игрушка, и Северус встал над ним. — Поднимайся.

Словно в трансе, Гарри приподнялся на руках и дотронулся до затылка.

— Ау, — сказал он. 

А затем он словно только заметил ноги Северуса перед собой, и его взгляд проскользил по его ногам вверх до лица. Его глаза округлились. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Гарри, отстраняясь.

Его голос не дрожал, но был на грани.

— _Поднимайся_ , — снова низко рыкнул Северус. 

Гарри поспешил подняться, и, прежде чем он даже успел выпрямиться, Северус схватил его за футболку и поднял на носочки. Они оказались нос к носу. Поттер пискнул и схватился за руки Северуса, пытаясь удержать баланс.

— Я пытался переубедить тебя, но ты _настаивал_.

— Ты сделаешь мне больно? — его глаза были полны ужаса за диким, безумным предвкушением. Это было даже не возбуждающе. Это было опьяняюще.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я причинил тебе боль? 

_Я сделаю тебе больно._

— Да, — он не дышал.

_Я заставлю тебя кричать._

— Скажи это.

Мальчишка покраснел и тяжело сглотнул. Его зрачки были расширены. И затем, едва ли большее, чем шёпот:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне больно.

— Как ты скажешь мне остановиться?

 _Я заставлю тебя умолять, чтобы я остановился_.

— Красные искры, — выдавил он из себя. 

— Ничто другое не сработает. Ты понимаешь? 

_Ты будешь умолять_.

— Да, сэр, — сказал он. Северус отпустил его, и он попятился.

— Раздевайся.

Гарри уставился на него, а затем посмотрел на пол. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Когда он стянул футболку, Северус заметил румянец на груди. 

— Отлично. Штаны тоже.

Он развязал завязки на пижамных штанах и стянул их, оставив их на щиколотках. Северу посмотрел на него. Позволил себе смотреть столько, сколько хотел. На гладкую матовую кожу, его шрамы, угловатые черты тела. Он был привлекателен; Гарри всё ещё смотрел на пол, и его член вставал под взглядом Северуса.

Северус расстегнул ремень и вытащил его, складывая в руке так, чтобы пряжка оказалась спрятанной. Гарри поднял взгляд на звук и увидел.

— Что вы будете с этим делать? — спросил он сдавленным голосом. Северус призвал очки с его лица.

— Лицом к кровати, — сказал он.

Поттер послушался и встал, напрягшись, руки по бокам, сжав ладони в кулаки, не двигаясь, не разговаривая и не оборачиваясь по сторонам.

Северус встал позади него и провёл свободной рукой по боку Поттера, по талии и рёбрам, на секунду зарывшись носом в растрёпанные чёрные волосы. Он чувствовал, как под его прикосновением бегут мурашки. Чувствовал тепло Гарри, как ходят его рёбра на вдохе и выходе. Он толкнул его лицом в матрас без предупреждения.

— Лежать, — сказал он.

Гарри не дёрнулся, когда Северус отошёл, остался лежать на месте, прижавшись грудью к кровати и повернув голову набок. Он слегка расставил ноги. Северус подумал, что это стоит исправить. Он пнул щиколотку Гарри ногой, расставляя ноги шире.

— Покажи себя, — сказал он. — Не притворяйся. Не прячься.

Гарри вскрикнул, вздохнул и сжал простынь в руках. Затем, медленно выдохнув, он спрятал лицо и поднялся на носочки. Предлагая себя. Северус почти пожелал забрать свои слова обратно, чувствуя, как поднимается чистое, животное желание. _Посмотри на него. Посмотри, блядь, на него. Господи._

 _— Incarcerous_ , — прорычал Северус и направил палочку на руки Гарри. Верёвки выстрелили из конца и обвились вокруг его запястий, поднимая руки над головой и крепко держа. Гарри не сопротивлялся. Не протестовал.

Но будет.

Северус провёл сложенным ремнём от плеча Гарри к копчику. 

— Ещё раз, — сказал он. — Как ты меня остановишь?

— О, боже, — Гарри уткнулся лицом в руку и зажмурился. — Красные искры.

— Какой послушный мальчик.

Северус занёс руку и с силой замахнулся ремнём. Широкая розовая полоса проступила почти сразу же, как Гарри подпрыгнул и вскрикнул. Северус снова ударил.

— Блядь... больно! — крикнул Гарри, дёргая руками в магическом захвате. Верёвки натягивались так, что он почти не мог двигаться не двигая ногами. И, кажется, он понимал, что Северус не хотел, чтобы он двигал ноги.

— Выражения, Поттер, — упрекнул его Северус и снова ударил. 

На этот раз Гарри дёрнулся, но ничего не сказал. Северус нежно провёл ремнём по проступающим следам. 

— Уже лучше, — сказал он. Гарри только снова вжался лицом в кровать, дрожа.

Он продержался ещё три удара.

После четвёртого он сломался, сводя ноги вместе и пытаясь увернуться. Северус вернул его обратно, прижимая и раздвигая ноги. 

— Лежи на месте, — приказал он и обвёл пальцем края одного из следов.

— Я не могу, — начал Поттер.

Северус ударил его.

— Пожалуйста...

Снова. Сильнее.

— Нет, _остановитесь_ , это слишком...

Два удара.

Первые отметки начали наливаться. Красным и фиолетовым по краям, точками по центру. Он с силой ударил по ним ремнём. Гарри почти закричал.

— _Хватит... Хватит..._ — простонал он. Северус царапнул ногтями спину Гарри, чувствуя, как он покрывается испариной.

— Ты знаешь, что это не поможет, — сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы говорить в самое ухо, прижимаясь к Гарри, чтобы ткань штанов раздражала нежную кожу. — Говори, что действительно хочешь, Поттер. Ударьте меня _сильнее_. Сделайте _больнее_.

Звук, который он издал, был нечеловеческим.

 _Он идеален_.

Северус погладил отметины и сильно ударил по задней стороне ляжек. На этот раз Гарри закричал, а затем начал всхлипывать, разражаясь потоком ерунды. Его руки напряглись в путах, мышцы на плечах натянулись и дрожали. Снова Северус медленно провёл ремнём по позвоночнику, по заднице и едва касаясь между ног. 

— Думаешь, можешь выпендриваться перед всеми, чтобы привлечь моё внимание? — спросил он низким голосом, почти бормоча.

— Н-нет, — выдохнул Гарри.

Северус спустился ремнём ниже, к месту, на котором Гарри будет сидеть.

— Думаешь, умно привлекать внимание к нашим отношениям? — спросил он.

— Нет!

Ещё один сильный удар точно по месту.

— Нет, _СЭР!_

— Хочешь, чтобы все знали, что я с тобой сейчас делаю? Как ты находишься в моей милости? Ну? — ещё два удара, на этот раз — диагонально, врезаясь в друг друга.

— Нет... Нет, простите... простите, — его слёзы капали на кровать Северуса.

— Скажи снова, — сказал он. Ещё удар.

— ПРОСТИТЕ, — его колени дрогнули, и он осел на край кровати, вися за подвешенные запястья. 

Северус кинул ремень на пол и провёл руками по бокам, по поднимающимся рёбрам, вниз к талии и бёдрам. Он едва коснулся большими пальцами самых страшных отметин. От Гарри шло сильное тепло.

— Какой прекрасный мальчик, — сказал он. — Такой послушный. 

Гарри вздрогнул по его руками с головы до ног. Его бёдра дёрнулись, вжимаясь в кровать. У него всё ещё стояло?

— Ну и ну, — прорычал Северус, просовывая руку под него и дотрагиваясь до основания члена.

У него и впрямь _стояло_. Он плакал, умолял и был на краю; его яички поджались. 

— Я могу выпороть тебя до крови, и ты даже не попытаешься меня остановить, да? — Северус дёрнул его обратно и перевернул, отчаянно желая увидеть его полностью обнажённым. Вытянутый в струну из-за верёвок, держащих руки над головой, пытающийся перевести дыхание, с заплаканным лицом, с блестящим от смазки членом, налитым кровью, что он был почти фиолетовым, Гарри казался подношением. И какой бог или дьявол мог отвергнуть его? Какой человек? 

— Посмотри на себя, — выдохнул Северус и упал на колени. — Посмотри на себя.

Пальцы ног Гарри поджались и он издал тихий, вопросительный звук.

— Тшш, — сказал Северус и взял его член в руку. Гарри подался бёдрами навстречу, и Северус прижал его рукой вниз. — Лежи спокойно, — повторил он и открыл рот.

Северус прижал его бёдра к кровати, обводя языком член и головку, прежде чем взять его в рот, обволакивая слюной. Поттер захныкал и напрягся против верёвок. Его ноги начали трястись. 

— _Пожалуйста_ , — в его устах это слово звучало словно самая ярая молитва. Северус ещё раз обвёл головку языком и затем опустился ниже, заглатывая до основания. Он сглотнул вокруг члена, и услышал хрупкий вскрик, за которым последовал долгий, низкий, вырванный стон. Северус снова намеренно сглотнул, прижимаясь языком к члену, и Гарри обвил Северуса ногами, подталкивая ближе.

— _Блядь, пожалуйста_... — крикнул Гарри, напрягая бёдра под руками Северуса, желая толкнуться тому в рот. Северус низко промычал, обводя языком по основанию. — Ох, б... блядь... _БЛЯДЬ_ ...

Сжалившись, Северус ослабил хватку и положил руки Гарри на живот. Он замер, когда мальчишка поняв, что может двигаться, поднял бёдра, всего один раз. Северус почувствовал, как его член упёрся в горло. Но у него не было много времени насладиться ощущением, потому что Гарри кончил почти сразу же, разражаясь непечатной тирадой вперемешку с похвалой, которая была бы крайне шокирующей в любой другой ситуации. Северус снова и снова сглатывал. Он не остановился даже когда член Гарри начал опадать, и его слова превратились в дрожащие, бессмысленные всхлипы. Он продолжал пробовать его, ласкать языком, пока Гарри не обмяк в кровати, и его ноги упали на пол.

Тогда, Северус наконец выпустил его и поднялся на ноги, вытирая уголок рта большим пальцем. Гарри раскинулся на кровати словно марионетка, у которой перерезали нити. Он уткнулся лицом в руку и закрыл глаза. При виде его, распластанного на кровати, податливого, с разгорячённым телом и пустой головой, Северус едва ли мог слышать свои собственные мысли за воющим ураганом желания. Оно переполняло — дикая необходимость _брать_ , и _брать_ , и _брать_. Он глубоко вдохнул через нос, задержал дыхание и выдохнул через рот, медленно и спокойно, насколько мог.

— _Relashio_ , — сказал он.

Верёвки исчезли. Гарри двинулся не сразу, словно не мог, прежде чем рвано подтянуть руки к себе и закрыть лицо. Северус прошёл к гостиную налить ему стакан воды.

Когда он вернулся, Гарри свернулся на краю кровати, скрестив лодыжки и обвив себя руками, крупно дрожа, так, что его зубы стучали.

 _Надо было накрыть его_ , подумал Северус. _Я теряю хватку._ Он не делал подобного многие годы. И точно не с кем-то, как Поттер. С таким неопытным, таким юным, и таким очень важным. Стоило помнить, с кем он был.

Северус поставил стакан и снял с себя рубашку и обувь. Затем призвал одеяло и лёг, притягивая к себе мальчишку и укрывая их. 

— П-п-п-прости, — сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему, хватаясь за его голое тело. — Я не знаю, что с-с-случилось. Мне было х-х-хорошо...

— Чшш, — Северус погладил его по спине, притягивая ближе и кладя подбородок Поттеру на голову. — Всё в порядке, — сказал он, — слишком переволновался, вот и всё.

Гарри выдал смешок, одно неровное _«ха»_ , и уткнулся в грудь Северусу. Ощущение было чужим — горячее дыхание Поттера на коже, щекочущие волосы. Голая кожа к голой коже. Чужое.

— Н-не прогоняй м-меня сегодня, — прошептал он.

_Я скорее вырву своё собственное сердце._

— Не прогоню.

Гарри дотронулся рукой до его груди. Его пальцы были холодными.

— Останься, — сказал он.

— Мне никуда не надо идти, — ответил Северус.

— Останься, — повторил он. Северус обнял его крепче.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я останусь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *обращение по имени/титулу — достаточно распространённая форма прощания, не скажу за Великобританию, Австралию и Новую Зеландию, но в Америке точно. В некоторых случаях так ещё и приветствуют, как в данном случае. Однако, прощаются данным способом часто в (полу-)формальной обстановке, т.е. между друзьями/семьёй такого не услышать, а вот после каких-то совещаний или встреч — запросто.


	10. Серебро

Поттер не проснулся до половины второго дня субботы. Северус надеялся, что у него не было запланировано никаких дел, поскольку он всё равно бы их пропустил. Северус принял душ и побрился. Он отправил директору записку, что Поттер был у него. Составил план уроков. Почитал. Отправил эльфов за обедом, поскольку не хотел оставлять Гарри одного. Он достал коробочку, которую Альбус дал ему после пира, открыл и закрыл снова. Он повторил это трижды, прежде чем достать серебряные кольца и посмотреть на них. Северус покрутил их в руках, а затем надел одно из них на левую руку и дотронулся палочкой. Оно затянулось по руке, чуть ниже косточки на запястье, под очертаниями Тёмной Метки, единой полосой. Под длинным рукавом будет совсем не видно. 

Он оставил браслет на руке и положил второй в карман. 

Он снова принялся читать, мечтая, чтобы у него были контрольные на проверку, и думая, что стоит задавать больше заданий. Наконец, когда переживания стали почти невыносимыми, он услышал, как Гарри стал ворочаться в спальне. Наконец-то. Северус остался на месте, в кресле подле камина, и ждал.

Через какое-то время дверь в спальню открылась, и появился Гарри. На нём были только пижамные штаны. Он был разут, с голым торсом.

— Утро, — неуверенно сказал он, стоя в дверях.

— День, — поправил его Северус. Гарри потёр глаза под очками.

— Мерлин. Сколько я спал?

— Чуть больше двенадцати часов. Абсолютно нормально для подросткового возраста.

— Сколько времени?

— Половина второго. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Гарри потянулся и поморщился. Северус видел проступающие под кожей кости и медленное движение мышц.

 _Мой_.

Слово раздалось почти набатом в голове. Северус закрыл книгу и скрестил ноги.

— Вымотанным, — ответил Гарри.

— Неудивительно, — сказал Северус. — А кроме этого?

Гарри подумал.

— Ну... ещё есть хочу?

— Сходи в душ, а я отправлю эльфов за едой. И твоей одеждой.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел в пол. — Я боюсь смотреть на себя в зеркало, — он сжал руки.

_Ты выглядишь так, как я никогда не должен был тебя видеть. Никогда._

— Больше не принц-волшебник, полагаю, — Северус поднялся и подошёл к нему. — Уверен, что ты весь чёрный и синий.

— По ощущениям да, — на щеках Гарри медленно расцветал румянец, опуская ниже к шее, и Гарри отстранился, когда Северус подошёл к нему. От этого внутри Северуса всё сжалось. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до кончиков его волос на его шее и пригладил их.

— Я зашёл дальше, чем планировал, — начал он. — Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? — Гарри задержал дыхание, глядя вниз. — Ответь мне.

— Да, я... — он остановился и сглотнул. — Я в порядке, просто... другой.

_Скромный. Покорный._

Северус безумно хотел поцеловать его. Сдержаться было почти невозможно, когда он выглядел так.

— Тебе станет лучше, когда поешь, — сказал он вместо, — иди в душ. 

Гарри встретился с ним взглядом.

— Пошли со мной, — сказал он. Северус напрягся.

 _Пожалуй, не совсем покорный_.

— В душ? Нет.

— Нет? — Гарри положил ладони Северусу на грудь, крутя в руках пуговицу. — У меня болят руки. От тех верёвок, наверное. Вымоешь мне голову?

 _Боже. И совсем не скромный_.

— Ты такой расчётливый, — сказал Северус, отводя руку Поттер и прижимая её к стене. — Поразительно, как ты оказался в Гриффиндоре.

Гарри откинул голову на косяк и посмотрел на Северуса через полуприкрытые глаза.

— Почти не оказался, — сказал он.

— Не ври мне.

_Пытаешься заискивать, словно тебе нужно ещё больше власти надо мной._

— Я и не вру, — ответил Гарри. — Мне пришлось умолять.

 _Остановись_.

— Ну же, Поттер. 

— Серьёзно. Шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин. Сказала, там я стану великим. Я никому не рассказывал. Никому, — он криво улыбнулся. — Подумать только, я бы мог стать твоим любимым студентом.

 _Моим любимым_.

— Ты бы не посмел так ко мне приставать, находясь на моём факультете.

— Разве? Мне говорили, что я отважный.

— Ты безрассудный. 

— Ага, безрассудный. Бездумный. И безответственный. Пошли со мной.

— Нет. 

— Почему нет?

_Отличный вопрос. У меня ведь была причина._

— Директор знает, что ты здесь.

— И? 

— И, он может прийти проверить. И мне определённо нельзя находиться с тобой в ванной, если он решит прийти. Это слегка выходит за рамки того, что мы тут делаем.

— Я не очень понимаю, что мы вообще должны делать.

 _Как и я_.

— Совершенно не то, что я делал, — он сделал шаг назад. — Иди.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри и закатил глаза.

Когда он отвернулся, Северус увидел три розовые полосы на левой стороне спины, идущих от плеча до талии. Следы от ногтей. Северус так поцарапал его. Он вернулся в гостиную, и то чувство снова начало заполнять его. Алчность, глубокая и жгучая, словно магма из трещины в земле.

***

В ванной Снейпа не было зеркала в полный рост, поэтому Гарри пришлось встать на край ванной, чтобы рассмотреть синяки. Они были немного хуже, чем он представлял. Фиолетовые и красные, на некоторых были чёрные точки. Они полосами закрывали заднюю сторону ляжек. Сидеть будет больно какое-то время.

Гарри решил, что они ему нравятся, хотя от горячей воды синяки жгли и чесались, когда он встал под душ. Мышцы плеч болели, и он осторожно начал мыться. Затылок тоже немного побаливал в том месте, где он ударился головой об пол. В каком-то смысле, это было приятно. Эта боль. Он просил о ней. Он выбрал её. И Снейп подарил её, словно подарок.

Что там Снейп говорил? В доме 12? _«Ты знаешь, что я способен сделать с тобой»._

Тогда Гарри не знал, но сейчас начал догадываться. Он задрожал под струями воды.

***

Северус занял себя тем, что отправил за едой с кухни. Затем он подумал об одежде Поттера. Он же пришёл сюда в пижаме? У него должно быть что-то другое, даже если он пришёл в мантии. У него же был эльф? Не Кричер. Другой. Как там его имя? Эльф Поттера. Бобби? Что-то в этом духе.

Северус пытался не думать о Гарри в ванной. Голом, избитом, желающим, что бы кто-то вымыл ему голову. Поттер даже не закрыл дверь до конца. Северус отчётливо слышал шум воды. 

Он всё ещё мог зайти.

Он всё ещё мог передумать.

Он мог просто зайти. Отодвинуть шторку и прижать его к плитке. Поттер хотел этого.

Появилась еда. Северус подозревал, что эльфы питали слабость к мальчишке. Они всегда приносили ему невероятно огромные и разнообразные порции. По-видимому, никто не мог устоять перед его чарами. Северус спросил эльфа, принёсшего еду, с кем у Поттера были особенно хорошие отношения.

_Добби, верно. Добби._

Он же принадлежал раньше Люциусу? Поттер украл слугу Люциуса. Он уже и забыл. _Ха._

Когда маленькое существо появилось перед ним, Северус послал за одеждой Поттера. Он не помнил, пришёл ли Поттер босиком, и сказал принести также обувь. Он был разут? Всё, что он помнил — как расставлял его ноги. Тогда он определённо был босиком.

Из ванной донёсся тихий звук... всхлип. Почти заглушённый шумом воды. Северус напрягся и почувствовал, как его обдало жаром. Он уже слышал этот звук. Приглушённый его пальцем во рту Поттера. Он замер, прислушиваясь. Вода бежала. Наверное, ему послышалось. Всего лишь воспоминание, всплывшее на поверхность его презренного разума. Или, Поттер был там, по другую сторону двери, трогая себя.

_Вымоешь мне голову?_

_Ёбанный._

_Пиздец._

Добби появился со стопкой школьных мантий, поклонился и исчез. Северус положил их подле двери в ванную и сел обратно в кресло. Гарри выключил воду. Северус попытался сесть как можно более естественно, чтобы Поттер не заподозрил, что он его слышал. Его колено начало трястись. 

— Вау, — Гарри посмотрел на еду. Северус даже не заметил, как он вышел. — Если я буду жить тут постоянно, у меня будет такой обед каждый день? — он улыбнулся и посмотрел на сидящего Северуса.

— Стало лучше? — спросил Северус. Гарри встретился с ним взглядом, и кончики его ушей мгновенно покраснели. Интересно, какое лицо было у Северуса, что он так отреагировал?

— Я... ага, — сказал он и робко сел за стол. — Гораздо лучше, — Гарри налил две чашки чая и выжидательно посмотрел на Северуса.

— Я уже поел, — сказал тот, но всё равно поднялся. 

— Молока? — спросил Гарри. — Без сахара?

— Без сахара, — ответил Северус. 

Пока Гарри накладывал себе еду на тарелку, Северус отпил чай и бездумно покрутил серебряное кольцо в кармане. Он пытался придумать что-то умное — найти способ небрежно упомянуть подарок от директора.

_У меня есть украшение в подарок тебе, мой непростительно юный любовник. У меня есть абсолютно приличный и совсем не романтический подарок для тебя. От директора, моего начальника. Для нас двоих. И я крайне сожалею, что отсосал тебе, и я совершенно не повторил бы это ещё сотню раз, если бы у меня была возможность. И я не подслушивал, пока ты был в ванной. Мы совершенно не будем злоупотреблять дарованной нам магией. Нет, определённо нет. Абсолютно обычные, только для крайних случаев, неоспоримо удобные, парные магические браслеты._

— Ты в порядке?

Гарри смотрел на него.

— Что?

— Ты, ну... залип в никуда.

— Я думал, Поттер. Тебе бы порой тоже не мешало. 

Гарри фыркнул и продолжил есть.

— У меня вечером назначена встреча с профессором Дамблдором, — сказал он в перерыве между двумя большими ложками картошки и фасоли. — Он будет учить меня или тренировать... что-то такое.

— Разве? — Альбус ничего про это не говорил.

— Ага, — продолжил Гарри. — Он не сказал, для чего. Наверное, продвинутая защитная магия или что-то вроде. 

Северус хмыкнул и продолжил вертеть браслет в кармане. Надо отдать его сегодня, до того, как Поттер пойдёт на встречу. Альбус явно думал, что он уже это сделал. Он бы и отдал, если бы правильно себя вёл. Если бы не был так занят, думая о том, как трахнуть _подростка_ , он бы уже отдал браслет.

— Интересно, надо ли будет выходить из замка? Может, сходишь со мной?

— На твою встречу с директором? Не думаю. Ты будешь в полной безопасности с Альбусом, — тарелка Гарри почти опустела. Северус налил им ещё чая. Молоко и две ложки сахара для Поттера. _Просто отдай его_.

— Наверное.

— В любом случае, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, прежде чем ты пойдёшь, — сказал Северус. Гарри поднял взгляд.

— Для меня? Что, сон без сновидений? Мне пригодится.

— Нет, не сон без сновидений, — он достал браслет из кармана и положил на стол. Гарри посмотрел на него, но не дотронулся.

— Что это? — спросил он, выглядя озадаченно. 

— Он не кусается, Поттер. Это браслет. 

— Я не понимаю.

_Ему всегда надо быть таким трудным. С чего бы?_

Северус вздохнул и закатал рукав, чтобы Гарри мог посмотреть на такой же браслет на его запястье.

— Они соединены между собой. С их помощью можно перемещаться друг к другу с любого расстояния.

— Как аппарировать? — Гарри наконец его поднял. Он держал браслет двумя руками и посмотрел на своё отражение в нём. — Я думал, что внутри замка нельзя аппарировать. Гермиона про это сотню раз говорила.

— Домашние эльфы могут. Директор мне это так объяснил.

— Их сделал Дамблдор? Как они работают? 

— Через триггер. _Химера_. Можно? — Северус раскрыл ладонь, и Гарри вложил в неё браслет, а затем выставил руку.

Северус надел браслет и затянул по размеру. Как его собственный, он плотно располагался выше запястья, за косточкой. 

— Если обхватить браслет пальцами, вот так, и сказать слово-триггер, оба браслета нагреются. Если второй человек сделает то же самое, то он примет вызов и появится рядом с другим, — Гарри уставился на него.

— Вау, — всё, что он сказал. 

— Я могу вызвать тебя и наоборот.

— Так что, я могу получить тебя, когда захочу?

_Можно и так сказать._

— Только для непредвиденных ситуаций, разумеется.

— Конечно, — Гарри убрал руку и посмотрел на браслет. — Похоже немного на наручник. Это серебро? — он покрутил рукой.

— Серебро и платина, — ответил Северус. — Не думаю, что золото подойдёт твоей комплекции, — это была слабая попытка пошутить, и Гарри предсказуемо не засмеялся. — Есть кое-что ещё.

— Обручальное кольцо? — слабо улыбнулся Гарри, и Северус проигнорировал его.

— С помощью браслетов можно также общаться на расстоянии. Смотри, — Северус дотронулся палочкой до браслета. — Всё, что я скажу, появится на нём, — браслет Гарри мгновенно нагрелся и он посмотрел на него. Слова проступили мелким, аккуратным почерком, словно выгравированные.

_[Всё, что я скажу, появится на нём]_

— Вау, — опять сказал Гарри. — Можно я попробую? 

— Дотронься палочкой до браслета.

— Поверить не могу, что ты позволишь мне его оставить, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

 _[Спасибо]_ появилось на запястье Северуса. Ощущение тепла было приятным.

— Поблагодари директора, когда увидишь.

— Можно больше не притворяться, что я говорю с тобой по ночам, — это тоже появилось. — Ха-ха. Круто.

_[Ха-ха. Круто]_

— Достаточно, Поттер, — Гарри ухмыльнулся и отвёл взгляд.

— Извини. Только для непредвиденных случаев. Можно мы попробуем аппарировать? Или ты уже попробовал?

Он не пробовал. Они подошли к камину, вставая поодаль друг от друга, насколько позволяла мебель. Северус обхватил рукой браслет и сказал:

— _Химера_.

Металл вокруг запястья Гарри не просто нагрелся, а раскалился на этот раз. Он обхватил его пальцами и повторил слово. На долю секунды ничего не поменялось. Как раз на столько, чтобы Гарри успел поднять взгляд. А затем он исчез.

Он взвизгнул, когда аппарировал, и врезался Северусу в грудь. 

— Очень грациозно, — сухо сказал Северус, держа его на вытянутых руках. — Величайший ловец Гриффиндора. — Гарри возмущённо выпрямился.

— Я не ожидал, что будет так.

— А чего ты ждал? Облака дыма?

— Не знаю. Притяжение или сжатие, или что-нибудь. Я ничего не почувствовал. Просто — бдыщь. Был какой-нибудь звук?

— Нет.

— Оно бесшумно? — он выглядел довольным. Северус что-то заподозрил. — Попробуй! — он убежал в дополнительную маленькую спальню и запрыгнул на кровать, усаживаясь по-турецки в центре. — _Химера!_

Северус вздохнул. Его запястье нагрелось до боли. 

— Это не игрушка, Поттер, — позвал он. — Что ты делаешь?

— _Химера!_ Ну же.

— _Химера_. 

Когда Северус появился, Гарри прижал его к кровати.

— Очень грациозно, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. Северус замер настолько, чтобы удержаться от того, чтобы не скинуть Поттера на пол в ту же секунду. — Спасибо за подарок, — Гарри _сидел на нём_. — Мне он очень нравится. — _Сжимал_ ногами.

Северус схватил его за шею.

— Это. Не. Игрушки, — прорычал он и перевернул их, вжимая Гарри в одеяло. Гарри обвил его ногами.

— Нет? — спросил он. — Зато весело.

— Разве?

— А... ага, забавно, — Северус сжал пальцы, трогая шею Гарри, нежное и уязвимое горло под рукой.

— Мне казалось, я удовлетворил тебя вчера. 

— Видимо, нет, - находясь так близко друг к другу, Северус почувствовал, как у Гарри встаёт член, словно он не дрочил в ванной. Но Северус знал, что дрочил. Он _слышал его_. Но сам Северус так и не кончил. Вчера ночью и целый день ничего, кроме разочарования и желания и _необходимости_ того, что ему не предназначалось. 

— Разве ты не позаботился о себе в душе, — сказал он, желая пристыдить его, унизить его, лишить уверенности. Никто в его возрасте не должен был вести себя так развязно. Гарри покраснел, но не отвёл взгляд.

— Да, — сказал он, — но этого недостаточно. — Он был бессовестный. Северус ещё никого не встречал никого настолько бесстыдного. 

— Ты ненасытный, — прорычал он, желая разозлиться, но понял, что он очарован. Заворожен. Чертовски _ослеплён_ , словно смотрел на солнце. Гарри закусил нижнюю губу и откинул голову, прижимаясь ладонями к одеялу в гриффиндорской расцветке. 

— Так ты делаешь всё хуже, — выдохнул он. — Ты знаешь. 

Гарри сглотнул под рукой Северуса. Северус почти забыл, что именно _он_ прижимал мальчишку к кровати. Что именно _он_ поддался. Снова. И что именно _он_ отправится в ад. Прямиком в ад, когда умрёт.

_Слезь с него. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ._

— Поттер, мы должны это прекратить, — он отпустил горло Гарри и попытался отодвинуться, но мальчишка успел схватить его за рубашку. Его хватка была крепкой. — Прекрати! Прекрати сейчас же! 

_Пожалуйста._

— Почему? — он обнял его ногами. — Ты можешь трогать меня, почему не могу я?

Северус схватил его запястья, оторвал от одежды и прижал к кровати.

— _Infixus_ , — выдохнул он, и они зафиксировались на месте. Гарри дёрнул руками, а затем яростно выгнулся на кровати.

— Блядь, за _что_ , — простонал он. Северус почти свалился с кровати, пытаясь увернуться. Он поспешно вскочил на ноги и отошёл, пока Поттер метался на кровати, словно загнанное животное.

— Успокойся, — сказал он, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее самому, или хотя бы не задыхаться. Гарри упёрся пятками в матрас и выгнулся снова, словно натянутый лук, а затем плюхнулся вниз.

— Почему ты не дашь мне трогать тебя? — потребовал он.

— Потому что, Поттер, — Северус разгладил свою одежду, пытаясь показать, что всё под контролем, — я убедил себя путём долгих ментальных упражнений, что помогать тебе с твоими нуждами — не равно использовать тебя для своего наслаждения, — одна пуговица оторвалась. _Ещё рано пить? Сколько времени?_ Гарри противно усмехался.

— Ну, хотя бы ты не врёшь себе, — фыркнул он, — потому что это — абсолютно бессмысленная херня. Отпусти меня.

— Отпущу, если пообещаешь уйти.

— Ты такой трусливый. Сбегаешь от того, что хочешь.

— Как ты и говорил. Пообещай, — он сконцентрировался на своём сердцебиении, пытаясь его успокоить.

— Пиздец, как я тебя _ненавижу_ , — Гарри скрутил руки в магических путах. — Ладно. ЛАДНО. Я обещаю. БЛЯДЬ, — он замер, поджав губы, и уставился в потолок. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем сказал: — Ладно. Я уйду. Обещаю.

— _Solvo._

Как его руки освободились, Гарри сразу же сел на кровати. Северус уставился на стену за его спиной, но даже боковым зрением он видел, как выглядел Гарри. Сидя на заправленной в бельё гриффиндорской расцветки, он выглядел, как студент, больше, чем когда-либо. Он им и был — студентом. Прекрасным, неистово безбашенным шестикурсником. Которого Северус должен был _защищать_. 

— Я не знаю, зачем ты себя так мучаешь, — сказал Гарри, откидываясь на руки. — Но я уйду, если ты так хочешь, — его тон был презрительным. Осуждающим. И он был. Так. Пиздецки. Очарователен. 

Северус закрыл глаза руками.

— Пожалуйста, уходи, — сказал он.

Гарри подвинулся на край кровати, влезая в поле зрения Северуса. 

— Ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь, — сказал он.

— Ты даже не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.

_Ты даже не понимаешь, что предлагаешь мне._

— Не знаю, от чего ты пытаешься меня защитить. На мне сейчас твои синяки.

— Поттер, пожалуйста, — сказал он. _Пожалуйста, Мерлина ради, прекрати говорить_. Гарри поднялся и подошёл к нему. Северус выставил перед ним руки. — Пожалуйста, уйди.

— Моё тело чёрное и синее от вашего _ремня_ , профессор Снейп, — он схватил Северуса за запястье и поцеловал в ладонь. Все волоски на теле Северуса поднялись. — Не хотите увидеть синяки?

 _Хочу, господи, хочу._ Он отдёрнул руку, словно обжегшись. 

— Поттер, выметайся отсюда, сию секунду, — он впился ногтями в другую ладонь, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания о нежном прикосновении. Невинном, и интимном, и ужасном. — Тебя уже потеряли. Тебе пора идти. И мне нужно, чтобы ты ушёл, прямо сейчас, — Гарри скривил губы в жестокой улыбке.

— Или что? Вы сорвётесь? Я хочу, чтобы вы сорвались.

— Поттер, прошу тебя.

_Прошу тебя._

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я уйду и буду притворяться, что не думаю, о вашем _языке_ , да? И когда я буду на ваших занятиях, вы можете притворяться, что не раздевали меня. Можете притворяться, что не нагнули меня у своей кровати и не назвали меня _послушным мальчиком_. Вперёд, притворяйтесь, что ничего из этого не произошло, — он разгладил свою рубашку и отвернулся спиной. — Сэр.

Северус стоял, замерев, когда он ушёл, и не двинулся, когда дверь в его комнаты со стуком закрылась. Затем, сжатой вокруг поцелуя Гарри рукой, он ударил в стену. И ещё раз. 

С окровавленным костяшками и трясущейся рукой он вернулся в гостиную и открыл бутылку скотча. Он облил разорванную кожу, а затем начал пить прямо из бутылки, пока желание позвать мальчишку обратно и лишить оставшейся — если она была — невинности не заменилось приемлемым жужжанием на краю сознания. 

Переход был долгим.

***

Гарри не стал заморачиваться с мантией. Он вышел сразу в подземелья, и его абсолютно не ебало, увидит ли его кто-то. Поначалу, никого рядом и не было. Но потом он начал идти мимо слизеринцев. Они пялились на него и перешёптывались, прикрывая рты руками, но и только. И наконец, на входе в остальной замок, он увидел Малфоя с двумя девочками. Наконец-то, с кем-то можно подраться.

— Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Что ты делаешь в подземельях? 

— Не лезь не в своё дело, Малфой, — выплюнул он в ответ и протиснулся мимо него. — Ёбанное отродье Пожирателей. — Гарри почти уронил одну из девочек, выходя из подземелий. Что Малфой вообще делал с такой малышнёй?

— Как ты назвал меня? — он достал палочку и нацелил Гарри в спину. Гарри резко обернулся.

— Мерзкая. Пожирательская. Сопля, — сказал он, медленно отчеканивая каждое слово. Лицо Малфоя скривилось, к удовольствию Гарри.

— Ты ТРУП, Поттер, — рявкнул он. — _CONFri-_

Гарри подумал « _Еxpelliarmus_ », и палочка Малфоя взлетела в воздух, прежде чем он успел закончить заклинание. Гарри поймал её двумя пальцами. 

Тишина была оглушающей. Девочки замерли, словно статуи, с раскрытыми ртами, а Малфой смотрел на Гарри так, словно тот откусил ему целую руку. Его беспалочковая магия была секретом? А что, блядь, не было?

— Да? — спросил Гарри и бросил палочку на пол. Она со стуком приземлилась, и Гарри подумал наступить и сломать её пополам, но оставил просто лежать. Он поднял взгляд и встретился с Драко глазами. И эта чистокровная шавка когда-то была его заклятым врагом? Сейчас он выглядел обычным мальчишкой. Маленьким, жалким, блондинистым мальчиком, всё время притворяющимся, как его отец. Грустно.

Он развернулся и вышел. Никто за ним не последовал.

***

Гарри и в правду потеряли. Очевидно, Рон и Гермиона сходили к МакГонагалл, которая сходила к Дамблдору, который сказал, что Гарри тренируется со Снейпом в подземельях.

Удивительно, но больше всех это беспокоило Гермиону. Когда Гарри зашёл в гостиную, она вскрикнула и вскочила на ноги, роняя Крукшанкса* и стопку пергамента на пол. 

— Гарри! Ты нас до смерти напугал!

Рон осмотрелся.

— Эй, прекращай исчезать, когда я сплю, — сказал он. — Что случилось?

Глядя на их лица, мысль о том, что Гарри надо придумать правдоподобную ложь, была невыносима. Он хотел развернуться и уйти. Но не мог. Идти было некуда.

— Прости, — вместо этого сказал он и сел в мягкое кресло, стараясь не выдать боли. — Я просто рано встал. Не мог уснуть.

— И ты пошёл к Снейпу? — спросила Гермиона.

— Он помогает мне с беспалочковой магией, — ответил Гарри. — Защитные заклинания и всё такое. Он тоже очень рано встаёт, — Рон подозрительно на него смотрел. — Что? 

— Во сколько ты ушёл?

— Не знаю, рано, — напряжённо ответил Гарри. — Было... ещё темно. Вы что-нибудь сделали из заданий? У меня ещё есть время до встречи с Дамблдором, — сказал он, надеясь, что это отвлечёт их от новых вопросов о Снейпе. Сработало. Первая загадочная встреча с директором была куда интереснее, чем то, что Гарри мог делать со Снейпом, в конце концов.

***

Гарри не успел сделать много до встречи. Гермиона пыталась ему помочь, но он не мог сконцентрироваться. Простирающийся перед ним академический год казался непреодолимым. Единственным утешением была фора по ЗОТИ и Принц-Полукровка по зельеварению. Благодаря этой замечательной книге он сразу стал продвинутым в Зельях, и он не собирался никого разубеждать в том, что он одарённый, несмотря на то, как это раздражало его друзей. Было забавно, что Слагхорн тоже думал, что Гарри унаследовал талант от матери. Может быть, стоит спросить Снейпа. Они же дружили? По крайней мере, так казалось по омуту памяти.

***

Снейпа не было на ужине, и Гарри ел быстро, чтобы успеть к Дамблдору. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но то, что показал ему директор определённо потрясло его. Видеть жалкую мать Волдеморта и абьюзивного отца с дядей было тревожно. Ему не нравилась симпатия, которую он чувствовал к юному Тому Риддлу или его матери, Меропе. Но директор сказал, что это секрет, и попросил не рассказывать, особенно Снейпу. Гермионе и Рону — да. Но не Снейпу. Он раздумывал над тем, остановит ли это утечку информации к Волдеморту. Но почему тогда Снейпу можно было находиться с ним наедине, когда Гарри не мог защищать разум по меркам директора? Или почему Дамблдор позволял им видеться, если Снейп не смог скрыть то, что произошло. Может быть, Дамблдор не залезал в чужие мысли так часто.

— Полагаю, мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер заслужили доверие. Но, Гарри, я прошу тебя попросить их не рассказывать это никому. И, пожалуйста, не делись этим с профессором Снейпом, — яснее быть и не могло. Гарри даже спросил, почему, и получил загадочный ответ: — Я предпочитаю не хранить все секреты в одном месте.

Ночью, лёжа в кровати, он крутил браслет на запястье, отчаянно желая поговорить со Снейпом, несмотря на запрет Дамблдора. Остальные, наверное, уже спали — была за полночь, — но он боялся, что Снейп оттолкнёт его после того, что произошло днём. Но, наверное, можно было попытаться. Браслеты именно для этого и были нужны, не так ли? Чтобы позвать на помощь? 

Гарри прислушался к дыханию остальных за пологом и попытался придумать, что сказать. Наконец, он дотронулся палочкой до браслета и прошептал так тихо, как мог:

— Прости.

Ответа не было долгое время. Гарри улёгся обратно и уставился в потолок. Затем, наконец, браслет нагрелся. В темноте, мелкие буквы бледно сверкнули серебром, словно луна. 

_[За что?]_

Гарри выдохнул, когда понял, что затаил дыхание, радуясь, что вовсе получил ответ, не говоря уже о том, что он предполагал разговор. 

— Я вспылил, — прошептал он.

Ответ Северуса появился по строчкам.

_[Это не твоя вина]_

_[Ты под огромным давлением]_

_[Ложись спать]_

— Я пытаюсь.

_[Прислать зелье?]_

— Я могу попытаться ещё, — донёсся тихий шорох, когда кто-то из мальчишек перевернулся в кровати. Гарри подумал, может ли он общаться, не произнося слов. Так будет лучше.

_[Как пожелаешь]_

— Я оставил свою мантию, — выдохнул он, понижая голос.

_[Я знаю. Она у меня]_

_[И твоя пижама]_

— Прости, — снова сказал Гарри.

_[Заберёшь, когда придёшь в следующий раз]_

Тепло от браслета расползлось по руке и груди. Или, может быть, это было осознание что ему позволено вернуться, даже после всего, что он наговорил.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. И затем произнёс снова: — Спасибо.

Он представил Снейпа в кровати, читающего слова, чувствуя, как нагревается браслет, тёплый в холодных подземельях. 

_[Спи]_

Гарри, разумеется, не мог знать, что Северус был изрядно пьян, один в своих комнатах. Он не мог знать, какую вину пробудили его благодарности — сколько сожаления он вытащил из Северуса этими словами. 

_Спасибо?_

Столько вины, сколько никто не выдержит. 

И Северус, он безумно хотел призвать его. Дотронуться. Поцеловать. И — заградить его. Унести прочь. Спрятать ото всех, кто хотел сделать из него солдата. От Тёмного Лорда, директора, и всего мира. Безумно хотел его. Хотел ни разу не ударять его. Сказать _прости, прости, прости._ Хотел, в тот же момент, сидя перед камином, напиться до смерти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *я без понятия, в какое место долбились переводчики, переводя несчастного кошару, если не ошибаюсь, Живоглотом, когда имя абсолютно спокойно переводится в Криволапа. Вопрос, начерта вообще переводить имена собственные, остаётся открытым. В переводе я читала только первую книгу (и мне хватило), но знаю, что на флибусте лежали очень годные фан-переводы. Я досконально не вчитывалась, конечно, но у них хотя бы с именами был порядок.


	11. Protego

Северус никогда не догадывался, сколько людей в Хогвартсе постоянно хотели обсуждать Гарри Поттера. Должно быть, раньше он это просто игнорировал. Но сейчас, когда Поттер прочно поселился в его мыслях, его имя доносилось из каждого уголка замка. Он слышал, как младшие курсы перешёптывались о нём. Как обсуждали преподаватели. Грёбанные ПРИЗРАКИ строили свои догадки. Сплетничали слизеринцы. Хаффлпафф и Рейвенкло — вздыхали по нему. Гриффиндорцы защищали. Ни минуты покоя. Особенно раздражал Гораций Слагхорн, неустанно воспевая талант Поттера к зельям, что не могло быть правдой. Северус сам наполовину ждал, наполовину надеялся, что он проявит несравненные способности Лили в зельях, но был глубочайше разочарован. Очевидно, Гораций был просто одержим его славой. Глупец.

Защитная магия, однако, была совершенно другим делом. Поттер был несомненно одарён.

В следующий понедельник, после того, как Поттер остался на ночь, Северус почти не мог заставить себя зайти в класс. Его парализовало противоположными желаниями или сбежать обратно в подземелья, или увидеть, как вздрогнет Поттер, когда будет садиться. 

Он увидел его дрожь.

Она оказалась такой же прекрасной и ужасной, как он и надеялся, и сразу после Поттер посмотрел на него со слабой, грустной улыбкой. Северус каждый раз удивлялся, как остро он стал реагировать на Поттера. Это скромная улыбка и то, как он вздрогнул, заставили желудок Северуса сжаться с тошнотворным чувством привязанности и стыда. И как ему было учить мальчишку? После того, что он наделал?

Как?

***

Гарри часто на него смотрел. За едой, на занятиях, иногда в коридорах, но не пытался заговорить. Браслет Северуса оставался холодным в течение недели. Он начал подозревать, что, быть может, Поттер надеялся, что он забыл, что произошло, и пытался завлечь его в состояние ложной безопасности. Или он пытался слушаться. Научиться лучше притворяться нормальным, пока синяки ещё не сошли настолько, чтобы перестать напоминать ему о том, что он пообещал, будучи привязанным к кровати Северуса. Ну, что бы он ни делал, эффекта это не возымеет, потому что Северус скорее умер бы, чем забыл то, что сделал Гарри. И, разумеется, Северус не забудет его ярость после отказа, или как он сказал: _«Ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь»._

По сплетням в коридорах Северус узнал, что Драко Малфой наткнулся на Поттера в подземельях, и был бесцеремонно обезоружен. Остальные факультеты радовались этим новостям, но у слизеринцев Северус подслушал, что Поттер даже не достал свою палочку. Что он, каким-то образом, победил Малфоя не произнося ни слова. Это были не те новости, которые Северус бы хотел услышать за пределами замка, но на то, что они останутся внутри, он не смел надеяться. Казалось, все об этом знали. Когда он подошёл к Драко, тот отказался говорить вообще, даже посмотреть в глаза. Северусу надо будет попытаться ещё раз. И, если не удастся, придётся рассказывать об этом начальству. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы новости о необычных магических способностях Поттера достигли ушей Тёмного Лорда. Или, хотя бы, не допустить, чтобы Тёмный Лорд в это поверил. 

Помимо этих фантастических сплетен, были разговоры о том, что Поттер объявил пробы в гриффиндорскую команду по квиддичу, и группы студентов с других факультетов планировали этому помешать. У Северуса было дикое желание увидеть этот хаос, но он сдержал себя. Он остался в подземельях и крайне старался не беспокоиться об этом. Нет, на самом деле он хотел, чтобы всё прошло ужасно. Он хотел, как обычно, чтобы гриффиндорская команда с треском проиграла. Чёртовы гриффиндорцы. И неважно, кто у них капитан.

В этот же самый день, браслет Северуса нагрелся, и на нём проступило _[помоги]_.

— Что случилось? — сказал он, дотрагиваясь палочкой до поверхности.

_[Ты мне нужен]_

— Зачем? — его запястье обожгло, и Северус обхватил браслет пальцами, произнося _«Химера»_ , боясь худшего.

Он перенёсся в мужской туалет, вжался в кабинку. 

— Какого абсолютного хрена, Поттер? — прошипел он, оглядываясь по сторона в замешательстве.

— Ты должен назначить мне отработку! — прошептал Гарри в ответ.

— Что? Почему? Почему ты в туалете? 

— Слагхорн пытается затащить меня на вечеринку. Ты должен назначить мне отработку!

— Он... что? 

— Он хочет сделать меня своим любимчиком или что-то вроде. И я не могу... не могу справиться с этим. Пожалуйста, я сказал ему, что ты назначил мне отработку. Мне нужна отработка. Я буду приходить на выходных, мне без разницы. Я перепишу твои заметки, что угодно. Пожалуйста, я... — он остановился, когда кто-то зашёл в туалет и хлопнул дверью соседней кабинки. 

Северус злобно глянул на Гарри, и тот скорчил извиняющееся лицо. Они молча стояли, пока нарушитель делал своё дело, вымыл руки и ушёл. Как только дверь захлопнулась, Северус вжал Гарри в стену.

— Это была крайняя необходимость? — спросил он низким голосом.

— Мне так казалось, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я... прости.

Северус посмотрел на него. Он запаниковал, только и всего. От Слагхорна было практически невозможно отделаться. Северус помнил, как завидовал его любимым ученикам: так называемому _Клубу Слизней_. И теперь он хотел Гарри Поттера в свою коллекцию. Набор из матери и сына, чтобы восхищаться.

— Отработка, Поттер, — сказал он и отпустил Гарри. — За то, что призвал меня в этот проклятый туалет.

Гарри подался вперёд, приобнимая Северуса, и положил голову ему на грудь. 

— О, Мерлин, спасибо, — сказал он.

Северус неловко держал руки в воздухе возле Гарри, борясь с желанием обнять его. _В туалете, с самым популярным мальчишкой школы. Если бы я в шестнадцать видел себя сейчас._

— Она сегодня? — спросил он, его руки чесались.

— Да. В восемь тридцать. Он загнал меня в угол.

— Тогда в восемь, — если абсолютно честно, мысль о том, что Гораций Слагхорн в своей манере ухаживал за Поттером, была тошнотворной. — В моём кабинете. 

— Блядь, спасибо, — выдохнул Гарри, и от этой профанации у Северуса крайне постыдно побежали мурашки по спине.

— Следи за выражениями, — сказал он.

Гарри поднял голову и приподнялся на носочки.

— Прости, — он поцеловал Северуса в щёку и ушёл, прежде чем Северус успел сделать что-то, кроме как отскочить от стены. Когда дверь в кабинку закрылась, он дотронулся до щеки рукой и понял, что его лицо горит. Никто никогда не целовал его в щёку.

Никто.

Даже его мать.

***

Когда Гораций пристал к нему за ужином, Северус с чрезмерным удовольствием разочаровал его.

— Что, во имя Мерлина, он наделал? — жаловался Слагохорн. — Ему назначают отработок больше, чем остальным студентам!

— Он абсолютно не считается со школьными правилами, — ухмыльнулся Северус в ответ.

— Но что он _сделал_? Разумеется, ты можешь сделать исключение.

— Безусловно нет.

— Северус, войди в положение!

Взгляд Снейпа на секунду метнулся к столу Гриффиндора, прежде чем он успел себя остановить. Гарри наблюдал за ними. 

— Мистер Поттер заработал себе отработки на несколько недель вперёд, Гораций. Я не осмелюсь повторить то, что он сказал. 

_Блядь. Он сказал блядь. И пожалуйста, и прости. И поцеловал меня в щёку. Отработки до конца года. Попробуй достать его сейчас. Я жду._

— Не помню, чтобы ты так следовал правилам, Северус.

— Некоторые из нас повзрослели. 

— Что ж, — вздохнул Слагхорн, как настоящий король драмы. — Попробую поймать его в следующий раз. 

Северус посмотрел снова, но Гарри решительно пялился в свою тарелку. _Не переживай_ , хотел сказать он. _Я обо всём позаботился_.

***

Гарри пришёл в кабинет Снейпа ровно в восемь вечера. Он был пуст.

— Сэр? — позвал он. Никакого ответа. Он дотронулся до запястья и позвал снова. — Сэр? Я пришёл, — браслет мгновенно раскалился.

О, ладно. У него не будет отработки. Волна предвосхищения разнеслась по телу. Он обвил пальцы вокруг запястья и остановился. Может быть, сработает, если он не станет произносить слово вслух. Стоит попытаться. 

_Химера_ , подумал он. Сработало.

Он перенёсся к камину в гостиной Северуса. Снейп стоял, скрестив руки, примерно в пятнадцати сантиметрах от него. 

— Ой, — выдохнул Гарри, отпрыгивая назад. — Хэй, — появления из ниоткуда его чем-то напрягали. — У меня неприятности? — Северус флегматично смотрел на него, не выдавая себя движениями. — Я серьёзно говорил раньше, — сказал Гарри, чтобы заполнить тишину. — Я отсижу настоящую отработку, если мне не придётся идти на сранную тусню Слагхорна. 

— Я решил, что мы с большим успехом потратим это время на твои тренировки, Поттер, — Северус указал на камин. Гарри нервно улыбнулся в ответ и выставил руку. Когда камин зажегся, он сел, скрестив ноги, на ковёр и сложил руки на коленях. Северус сел в кресло. — До меня дошли слухи, что ты терроризируешь моих студентов с помощью беспалочковой магии, — сказал он.

— Неправда! — оскорблённо выпалил Гарри, а затем замолчал. — Ну, то есть, один раз было. Малфой мне угрожал. Как раз... как раз, когда я ушёл. В последний раз.

— Понятно.

— Он собирался проклясть меня. Поэтому я отобрал у него палочку. 

— Ты... отобрал палочку.

— Ага, я... — Гарри повторил жест в воздухе. — Я потом отдал. Ну, типа того.

— Ты бросил её на пол.

— Ага.

Это было сложнее, чем разжигание огня или искры. Отобрать палочку другого волшебника в процессе заклинания. Гораздо сложнее. 

— Как ты себя потом чувствовал? — спросил Северус, жалея, что не видел лица Драко в тот момент.

— Злым.

— Я имею в виду — как на тебя повлияла магия? 

Гарри откинулся на руки, раздумывая. 

— А. Да никак, наверное.

— Нет? 

— Я делал домашку потом. И встретился с Дамблдором. 

— Голова не болела?

— Нет. И в обморок не падал, и кровь не шла.

— Хорошо, — Северус замолчал. Драко сейчас будет пытаться подмазаться, учитывая, что Люциус был в тюрьме. Он расскажет Беллатрикс, если ещё не. — Но не стоило этого делать, однако, как ты понимаешь, — ему придётся придумывать что-то в противовес.

— А что мне надо было сделать? Позволить наложить проклятье? 

— Не стоило показывать, на что ты способен. Он не станет хранить твои секреты. 

— Если бы я продумал наперёд, то не стал бы. Но я был... расстроен.

— Я знаю.

— Я хотел унизить его.

— Ты это и сделал.

Возможно, думал Северус, что Драко об этом не расскажет, боясь показать свою слабость Тёмному Лорду. Не стоит доказывать свою некомпетентность, когда тебе поручили серьёзную задачу — убить самого могущественного волшебника современности. Может быть, он оставит это в тайне какое-то время. В это же время, Северус придумает, что сказать ему, и что — Тёмному Лорду. Как замутить воду. Но сейчас, Поттер был в его комнатах, и пора было переходить от поджигания и призывания вещей. К чему-нибудь более сложному. Например, к заклятьям или заградительным чарам. Он сказал об этом. Гарри был не впечатлён.

— Я могу сделать _Protego_ , — сказал он.

— Невербально и без палочки? — спросил Северус. Ему самому необходимо было одно из двух.

— Ну, я не пробовал, но я достаточно знаю заклинание. 

— Попробуем? 

Северус сбил его с ног четыре раза, прежде чем у него получилось. После первой попытки Гарри вскочил на ноги, красный и смущённый. Во второй и третий раз, он поднимался медленно, словно он ослаб. На последний раз он остался лежать. Северус подошёл к нему и протянул руку, вспоминая их катастрофические уроки окклюменции и не желая повторять печальный опыт. Гарри не принял руку, просто приподнялся на полу.

— Мне кажется, ничего не выйдет, — сказал он. 

— Тебе нужно собраться, — ответил Северус. — Сосредоточься.

— Нет, я, — Гарри посмотрел на сапоги Северуса или, может быть, на край его мантии, — мне кажется, я хочу, чтобы ты победил, — он сказал это очень аккуратно, без тени эмоций. — Я не специально. Просто с Малфоем было легко. Я даже не задумывался. 

— Потому что ты его ненавидишь, — сказал Северус.

_«Пиздец, как я тебя ненавижу»_ , — сказал Гарри. 

И Северус сказал это в ответ, разве не так? _«Я ненавижу тебя»_.

— Я ненавижу его, но... — он сделал паузу. — Иначе. Больше... презираю.

— Ты не боишься его, — предположил Северус.

— Может быть.

— Ты так боишься меня? 

Гарри посмотрел на него снизу вверх и не ответил.

— Может быть, стоит попробовать иначе, — Северус протянул руку ещё раз, и на этот раз Гарри принял её. — Закрой глаза и представь кого-нибудь, кого ты ненавидишь, но к кому не испытываешь страха. Если такой человек есть, чётко представь его в голове.

Поттер начал думать. Затем он закрыл глаза и представил дядю Вернона, перекатывающегося по дому в гневе, с его идиотскими моржовыми усами и то, как он портил Гарри жизнь. Ненавидя Гарри за то, что он был волшебником, ненавидя за то, что с ними жил. Он был просто огромной, надутой куклой из злобы и невежества, и мог навредить Гарри не более, чем мелочные задиры в начальной школе.

— А сейчас, — продолжил Северус спокойным низким голосом, — защищай себя от этого человека.

На этот раз, невербальное _Protego_ Гарри не только позволило ему устоять на ногах, но и оказалось достаточно сильным, чтобы откинуть Северуса до стола, разбив гранённый графин. 

— Уже лучше, — сказал Северус, придя в себя. Он восстановил графин. — Гораздо лучше. Кого ты представил? 

— Моего дядю, — ответил ему Гарри. 

— Интересный выбор. Ещё раз, — на этот раз Северус направил на него более опасное заклинание. — _Diffindo!_

Без палочки и заклинания, то, как Гарри отражал заклинания голыми руками, было тревожно.

— Отлично, — сказал Северус. Но он хотел сказать — _я никогда не видел такого раньше._ — Могу я поинтересоваться, Поттер, что именно тебе сделал дядя?

— Нет, - сказал он. — Можно мы продолжим?

Он продолжили. К одиннадцати вечера Поттер отражал всё, даже Круциатус. Северус не хотел заходить так далеко, но Поттер потребовал.

— Ещё, — сказал он. — Ну же, я смогу. Я выдержу.

_Ну же, я смогу. Больше. Мерлин._

Северус перепробовал на нём всё, за исключением Авады, и Гарри отразил все заклинания. Северуса же откидывало в стены и мебель больше, чем он бы хотел в свои тридцать шесть, но тем не менее.

Кто-то, кого ты ненавидишь, но знаешь, что сможешь победить. Это было ответом. Интересно.

Наконец, когда Поттер слишком устал, чтобы продолжать, Северус налил себе стакан скотча безо льда, и они уселись в кресла. Гарри с завистью посмотрел на напиток. 

— Тебе не понравился бренди, Поттер. Это тебе точно не понравится, — сказал Северус.

— Я не очень в настроении, чтобы мне что-то нравилось, если честно, — ответил он.

Он усердно трудился, взвесил Северус. Он заслужил выпить. Почему бы и не позволить. Как это навредит?

_Продолжай обманывать себя. Ты бредишь. Не давай ему алкоголь, Северус. Ну же. Подумай головой._

Северус поднялся и достал ещё стакан. Затем он наколдовал воды и заморозил её и щедро долил скотча ко льду. Он долго смотрел на него. Ну, что ж, взялся за гуж*, как говорится. 

Когда он вернулся, Гарри трансфигурировал кресла в диван. Северус резко остановился, когда увидел его.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри, устроившись на одном конце. — Как ты можешь приглашать кого-то без дивана, а? 

Северус тихо фыркнул и уселся на другом конце дивана, а затем левитировал Поттеру его стакан. 

— Тебе не понравится, — сказал он. — Даже мне большую часть времени не нравится. 

— Похоже на то, как ты мне нравишься, даже когда нет, — его глаза блестели в свете камина, напоминая о Дамблдоре. Затем он осторожно отпил и сразу же скорчил гримасу отвращения.

Северус при виде его чуть не выплюнул скотч.

— Фу, — сказал Гарри, проглотив, — на вкус, как бензин. 

— Бензин? — ответил Северус, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Ага, ну, знаешь, бензин. Это штука, которую... магглы заливают в машины... и она взрывается, и поэтому машины едут. 

— Что? Они взрываются? — Северус издал короткий смешок, прежде чем он сумел себя остановить. Алкоголь грел изнутри, щекоча конечности. Иногда этого было достаточно, совсем немного. 

— Серьёзно. В машинах происходят маленькие взрывы, и от этого они едут. И топливо, которое они используют, пахнет так же, как ощущается на вкус, — он сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. — И знаешь, кто мне про это рассказал? Даже не маггл! А мистер Уизли, - он снова закашлялся.

— Полагаю, нужно выработать вкус.

— Я вырабатываю его, — он подвинулся, пока его ноги не оказались рядом с ногами Северуса. — Вам надо разуться, профессор Снейп. Вы у себя дома, — сказал он и пошевелил пальцами ног. 

— Я отказываюсь верить, что ты уже пьян, Поттер. Ты сделал два глотка. 

— Но я хочу спать. И я не ужинал.

— Я видел тебя на ужине. Хочешь сказать мне, ты не ел?

Гарри допил остатки скотча в стакане и скривился. Затем он начал гонять лёд по стакану, уставившись на него.

— Спасибо за лёд. Кажется, он помогает, — сказал он. — Я немного поел. Булочек. Можно мне ещё? — он поднял стакан, и, вопреки здравому смыслу, Северус наполнил его. А затем разулся. Он устроился в уголке дивана, как Гарри. Гарри осушил стакан в два глотка и взял лёд в рот. Северус наблюдал за ним.

— Почему дядя? — спросил он. 

Гарри пожал плечами и вжался в подушки. Сам Северус никогда бы не выбрал столь мягкую мебель, но должен был признать, что сидеть подле камина было уютно.

— Когда я был маленьким, — начал мальчишка, — он мог меня контролировать, но не сейчас. Я больше не боюсь его. Он не может навредить мне, и не может помочь. Поэтому, он ничего не значит. Никто из них.

Северус хмыкнул, думая о собственном отце-маггле. Когда он был ребёнком, отец был словно бог, правящий всем домом. Северус и его мать были в его милости, и её было немного. Но затем Северус нашёл гораздо худших отцов, которые могли бы быть. Тех, которые пили, пока не отключались, и никогда не посещали проституток на улице. Тех, у которых была магия, и злоба, и планы по захвату человечества. Тех, которые никогда не спали, и от которых невозможно было уйти. Не живым. 

Гарри подобрал колени и обнял их.

— Если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое, я не знаю, что бы сделал. Они не злобные или вроде того. Просто глупые. Злые. 

Северус сделал глоток и вытянул ноги на диване, желая, чтобы Гарри придвинулся ближе, но не осмеливаясь просить. 

— Как они с тобой обращались? — осторожно спросил он. — Они били тебя? 

Гарри посмотрел в стакан. Северус левитировал бутылку и наполнил его, а потом долил себе.

— Несколько раз. Когда у меня случались выбросы магии. Они ненавидят магию, или, скорее, людей с магией. Хотя обычно меня бил мой двоюродный брат Дадли. По приколу, знаешь. Мои тётка с дядей обычно запирали меня... и... ну, не давали есть.

— Они... морили тебя голодом, — Северус никогда об этом не слышал.

— Ага, и до Хогвартса они держали меня в чулане под лестницей. Я там жил, — он отпил горький напиток. — Вслух звучит очень ебано. 

Северус всегда думал, что маггловская родня Поттера относилась к нему, как к благословению. Или, как минимум, как к сыну. Эта новая информация не подходила под представления Северуса о детстве Гарри. Знал ли об этом Дамблдор, когда оставил Гарри им на пороге столько лет назад? 

— Я думал... — начал Северус и замолчал. Он посмотрел в стакан и покрутил жидкость. Он думал о многом. Что он мог сказать? — Я думал, я знал тебя, — уголки губ Гари опустились вниз.

— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Как и остальные. 

Северус подумал о том, как Гарри молчал про издевательские отработки Амбридж. Он подумал о том, как он сам относился к нему, одиннадцатилетнему мальчику, думая, что он был напыщенным маленьким принцем, которого все вокруг обожали. Унижая его за то, что его вырастили магглы. И всё это время, они ужасно обращались с ним. Не заботились о нём. _Морили голодом._ Он подумал о том, как Гарри падал в обмороки от дементоров, и как подвергал себя смертельной опасности ради крёстного отца, которого едва знал, и всё стало невероятно ясно в момент. Словно прыжок в ледяную воду. Эта боль. Это отчаянное одиночество. Это детство, которое он пережил.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Северус и сел прямо. 

Гарри посмотрел на него, колеблясь; его глаза закрывало огненное отражение на стекле очков. Затем он придвинулся ближе, разворачиваясь спиной, чтобы он мог откинуться на грудь Северуса. Он держал стакан двумя руками, и Северус обнял его за талию. Гарри был напряжён, словно не верил, что Северус хотел его касаться. Словно он был сломанный. Или грязный.

— Ну же, Поттер, — он потянул его на себя, прося расслабиться. Гарри остался напряжённым.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он.

— За что? — выдохнул Северус, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Он почувствовал, как Поттер начал мелко дрожать, и прижал его к себе сильнее. 

— Я не... — его дыхание сорвалось. — Я не тот, кем должен быть. 

Северус поставил свой стакан на спинку дивана, чтобы освободить вторую руку. 

— Ты тот, кем тебя сделали, — сказал он, гладя плечо Гарри и спускаясь к груди. Северус чувствовал, как бьётся его сердце за рёбрами. — Это не твоя вина, — Гарри резко вдохнул и не выдохнул. — Поттер. Это не твоя вина.

— Я... должен быть Избранным, а я просто... я просто, — его голос надломился, словно треснувшее стекло. — Я просто _я_.

— Чшш, — сказал Северус и поцеловал его в висок.

Гарри прижал свой стакан к губам, словно пытаясь что-то сдержать. Слова, наверное. Или слёзы. Северус забрал его и поцеловал Гарри в челюсть.

— Всё в порядке, — проговорил он. — Не нужно прятаться от меня, — в мгновение Гарри напрягся в его руках.

— Отпусти, — сказал он. 

— Всё в порядке, — повторил Северус. 

— Отпусти меня! — Северус не двинулся, и Гарри попытался расцепить его руки. Северус был сильнее и не поддался.

— Не прячься.

— _Красные искры!_ — вышло сдавленно, и Северус моментально отпустил его.

Гарри вскочил на ноги, опрокидывая стакан со спинки дивана. Виски разлился по полу. Северус остался на месте и показал руки, когда Гарри споткнулся, упал и поднялся на ноги.

— Твой предел лежит здесь? — спросил он максимально тихим и ровным голосом. 

— Где моя мантия? — потребовал Гарри, спотыкаясь об собственные ноги. Он пошатнулся и схватился за притолоку. 

— Я не отдам тебе её сейчас, — ответил Северус и очень медленно сел прямо. Гарри посмотрел на него огромными глазами; его зрачки были с булавочную головку.

— Я хочу уйти, — сказал он. — Мне надо... Мне надо _уйти_.

— Я вижу. Но я не позволю тебе идти по замку в таком виде, — ответил Северус. — Ты расстроен и ты пьян.

— Я не хотел ничего из того говорить, — сказал Гарри, пятясь назад, пока он не вжался в стену. — Беру слова обратно.

— Можешь забирать, если хочешь, я забуду, что слышал. Но я не отпущу тебя, — Северус продолжал говорить спокойно, сидя на месте. — Всё в порядке.

— Прекрати _повторять это_ , — Гарри отвернулся от него и вжался лбом в каменную стену, хватая ртом воздух. А затем он сжал руки в кулаки, его лицо скривилось, он сделал ещё один глубокий и неровный вздох, и не выдохнул. Северус почти вскочил на ноги, но сдержался, опасаясь, что только сделает всё хуже. И затем, медленно, медленно, тело Гарри начало расслабляться, механически, постепенно. Силой воли. Расслабляя конечности загоняя эмоции вглубь. Прошло ещё мгновение, и он медленно выдохнул и развернулся. Он бы мог стать прекрасным окклюментом, если бы всё сложилось иначе. Его лицо было пустым.

— Я устал, — наконец сказал он. — Можно мы пойдём спать? — он снова закрылся, словно сейф. Смотреть на это было ужасно.

— Поттер, — сказал Северус и поднялся на ноги. — Ты пытаешься довести себя? — Гарри отшатнулся на своём месте и повернулся лицом к стене, сильно зажмуриваясь, словно пытаясь заставить себя исчезуть.

— Пожалуйста, не трогай меня, — сказал он. — Не трогай меня! — Северус остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — спросил он. Гарри продолжал стоять лицом в стену, когда сделал вздох, а затем его выражение исказилось.

— Нет, — выдавил он.

Северус сделал шаг, и от его прикосновения Гарри разразился слезами. Словно прорвавшаяся плотина.

***

Когда Северусу успешно удалось загнать Гарри в ванную умыться и переодеться в пижаму, было очень поздно, за два утра. Пока он был там, Северус убрал бутылку, вымыл стаканы и пролившийся виски, и затушил огонь. Когда он вернулся, Гарри был в его кровати, закутавшись в одеяло до носа, притворяясь спящим. Северус не повёлся и ушёл в ванную принять душ и переодеться. Если Гарри хотел спать в кровати Снейпа, то ладно. У них был трудный день.

Закончив, Северус потушил свет и забрался под одело. Когда он улёгся, Гарри повернулся к нему в темноте и протянул руки. Северус хотел удивиться, когда мальчишка поцеловал его, но не смог. Он знал, что он сделает. Он знал.

Он пах мятой и скотчем, и чувствовалось, словно прошёл год с тех пор, когда Северус целовал его в последний раз. Когда это было? В вечер пира? У стены, отчаянно и безумно. Гарри назвал его по имени. Когда это было в последний раз?

Ему пришлось собрать последнюю волю, чтобы оттолкнуть его, словно крайняя мера, но он сделал это. 

— Ты же не ждёшь, что я воспользуюсь ситуацией, — выдохнул Северус, почти соприкасаясь с Гарри носом. В темноте Северус лишь чувствовал тепло его тела. Гарри зацепился за его рубашку, пытаясь притянуть вперёд. — Ты знаешь, что не стану.

_Кем бы ты после этого стал, Северус?_

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, — пробормотал Гарри, смазывая слоги. — Неужели и этого нельзя? 

Всего лишь поцелуй. Как это навредит? Всего лишь поцелуй. Зачем отказывать ему в том, что он хочет?

 _Бредишь_.

Гарри легко открыл рот под губами Северуса, и Северус пытался контролировать, заставить успокоиться, но не сработало так, как он хотел. Медленное, желанное прикосновение языка и губ, жар его дыхания, и тихий, низкий стон, сорвавшийся с губ. Было только хуже.

Гарри сжал пальцы, дёргая одежду на себя, словно он хотел, чтобы Северус лёг сверху. 

_Кем бы ты стал?_

Северус снова оттолкнул его.

— Нельзя, — его голос странно колебался даже для него.

— Ну. Я хочу.

_Он хочет тебя сверху. Он хочет тебя._

— Нет, — Северус старался придать веса голосу. — Если ты попытаешься снова, я уйду на диван.

— Это мой диван. Я его сделал, — его слова расплывались.

_Кто ты уже?_

Северус обхватил его лицо обеими руками и поцеловал в лоб.

— Послушай меня, — сказал он против кожи. — Я не буду трогать тебя сегодня, Поттер. Я _не буду_.

Ему удалось раздражённо промычать в ответ.

— Ладно, — его хватка начала ослабевать. — Я хочу спать.

— Спи тогда, — повторил Северус. 

Гарри пробормотал что-то неразборчивое про плохие сны, но не сказал ничего больше. Через мгновение его руки упали, а дыхание выровнялось. Северус остался лежать на боку долгое время, а затем медленно и аккуратно перевернулся на спину. 

Он лежал, уставившись в темноту, слушая дыхание Гарри, и внезапно к нему пришла ужасная мысль. Появилась в сознании совершенной, словно была там долгое время. Ожидающий находки артефакт. Он думал снова и снова, повторяя её, словно плач о пощаде. 

_Нет._

_О, нет._

_Я люблю его._

**Конец первой части.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *здесь я отмазываюсь тем, что не люблю пословицы, да и вообще, русский не родной, но в оригинале «In for a penny, in for a pound», на мультитране аж столько вариантов перевода, выбирайте, какой больше нравится: https://www.multitran.com/m.exe?s=in+for+a+penny+in+for+a+pound&l1=1&l2=2. Как говорит не очень умная часть твиттера — ну и пошёл нахуй, я тебя-то прекрасно понимаю. Это на случай, если кому-то не зайдёт тот вариант перевода, который я использовала. 
> 
> Энивей, спасибо всем, кто читал, увидимся в следующей части. :)


End file.
